Dragon A.K.A. Guenhamara
by Ellen Maurine
Summary: This has a blend of Cinderella, sleeping beauty and coneticut yankee as the buildup to the return of King Arthur
1. Default Chapter

1¾«—  
  
''()))Ð[?]  
  
  
  
DRAGON  
  
A.K.A.  
  
GUENHUMARA  
  
ADAPTED FROM THE SCREENPLAY "DRAGON A.K.A. GUENHUMARA" BY ELLEN MAURINE; BY ELLEN MAURINE  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
He was hoping that anyone that he ran into wouldn't be offended by his rambling or absent mindedness, but he had to put all of his energy towards concentrating on the journey that he was about to embark on. He knew that there had been some recent complaints to the King. They were calling him mad but they were wrong. He finally got to the training grounds were the King was watching the men workout.  
  
  
  
"Your Majesty".  
  
The King turned to his old friend to give him his full attention. "Yes, My Lord Merlin. How may I help you?"  
  
"I have some business that will take me away for a while."  
  
The King studied Lord Merlin's face for a clue, knowing that he had been up to something for quite some time. "We shall miss you. Care to tell me what you are up to?"  
  
Lord Merlin smiled, "Only that I am bringing you a new bride."  
  
"But I have three already."  
  
"Ah, but this one is special."  
  
"You said that about the three that I have now."  
  
"Was I wrong?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no. But now you have me curious."  
  
"Then you shall not mind meeting me at our favorite portal, in one weeks time?"  
  
"I shall be there."  
  
The two friends hugged. The king returned to watching his men, and Lord Merlin returned to his room in the palace.  
  
Upon entering his room, he checked his courses one last time. He said a short prayer then left for the roof. Once upon the roof, he positioned himself directly in the center and loud and clear he said the words: ANAIL NATHROCK, UTHVASS BETHUDD, DOCHIEL DIENVE; He said it once, twice then three times.  
  
Then upon the end of the third time, there was the clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning, then the mist rose, then fell. Instead of Lord Merlin standing there, it was a large read dragon which took flight.  
  
Down at the training field, the King looked to the palace and saw the dragon take flight take flight.  
  
Agravane, the younger brother of Gwalchmei walked to the King. "There it goes again. Something should be should be done about it." He whined.  
  
The King gave him a stern look and told him to return to Lothian. He knew that Lord Merlin was alright was and knew exactly what was doing, so he didn't want Agravane to make any trouble.  
  
Bedwyr, noticing the two men talking, strolled over to them. "Is everything all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, start preparing to ride. We leave first light tomorrow."  
  
"A raid?"  
  
"No. We are meeting Lord Merlin in one weeks time at our favorite portal."  
  
"Now what is that old codger up to?"  
  
"We shall find out when we get there."  
  
The men went back to their tasks as the King returned to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
w r  
  
oúl i@@AA@ Ÿ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ m `œS  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…œ?mñ` SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m `SúF 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`@S}F9*,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…*,mm`oS F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ým†`‡S F£95,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…57m ` S­Fœ9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…mR`TS'F)9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… $ m& `† S‡ FM  
  
9O  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…O  
  
m  
  
`  
  
S­  
  
F‹  
  
9¤  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¤  
  
m`CSEF 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ˜˜  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Š…= / 2p @ ; ;Š7 ˜˜˜˜  
  
€—  
  
w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ†ÿÿˆÿÿ?w'ÿÿštœÿÿ¨qªÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ­[?] ÿÿ[?][pic][?][pic][?][pic]­[?]¯[?]ÿÿ²[?]ÿÿÄ[?]ÿÿÆ[?]ÿÿ7ÿÿ9ÿÿvÿÿxÿÿ#ÿÿ%ÿÿfÿÿh ÿÿ†ÿÿˆÿÿ©ÿÿ«ÿÿÞÿÿÞàÿÿñÿÿóÿÿ.ÿÿ0ÿÿ‚ÿÿ„ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿÿÿÿÿK |ÿÿM |ÿÿ ÿÿ"ÿÿŠÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿÞ ÿÿà ÿÿFÿÿHÿÿŠÿÿŒÿÿ˜ÿÿšÿÿèÿÿêÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ 


	2. dragon3

1¾«yô0[pic]0[pic]1[pic]2[pic]2[pic]2[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
She was hoping that the interview went well even though she had to tell to tell the truth when she was asked why she wasn't looking for employment in her field when she ranked among the best. But when she was told that she got the job, it was total euphoria. She was even tempted to give her new boss a big kiss but her training as a legal secretary stopped her. But once she got out the door, she did give a big "Yes" in the excitement of getting her first job after taking her children underground.  
  
As she was driving home to her children she reflected on the nightmare that she left behind and the therapy that she went through to realize that she didn't have to put up with the beatings and the rapes that her exÄhusband was doing to her then making her believe that it was all her fault.  
  
She took a deep breath and thought to her self, "I'm free and now I'm going to my new home, and my children."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
There was a herd of sheep off the coast of Ireland. The Herdsmen watching the sheep were totally oblivious to the rather large red dragon flying overhead. The dragon flew by silently, then there was crack of thunder in the reaction of the vibration of the atmosphere as the dragon entered the time portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
As the coffeepot sat on the stove brewing up a second potful. Virna and Joe sat at the table, talking and feeling sorry for themselves. They just couldn't comprehend why Juley just took the children and left. All that they could see was that they no longer had dominance over them.  
  
Joe mostly thought of the lost revenues to party on since he couldn't steel it from Juley. He Really didn't care about the children's welfare, just how ever he could use them and their mother.  
  
Virna on the other hand, loved her daughter the only way that she could. She came from an abusive home so she didn't know any better. But her only thoughts were how Juley was never any good. Juley had chosen to finish school rather than get married at fifteen. She believed that it was Juley's fault, the countless times that Joe had beaten her, even the several miscarriages that she had.  
  
Joe had her conned and he knew it. When they came up with the idea of going to the social worker for Juley's new address, he had to be real careful not to let Virna go with so she would remain blind to his evil side.  
  
When Joe left Virna that night, he didn't know that the police had contacted her out of concern for her safety. He had to spend the night with one of his friends, he knew that the police were looking for him for brutally beating Louise, his new wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
The battle between the British and the Colonists was waging. The soldiers were concentrating on the fight. This was somewhere in Virginia and the Yankees were gaining their freedom from the crown. I really don't think that all of the soldiers fully understood all of the soldiers fully understood all that was entailed but they knew how to fight and they were winning and that's all that counted to them.  
  
The atmosphere shuddered and there was a roll of thunder. Then the large red dragon came through and flew over head. It made it's course to and through the next portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
When he entered the social services, the next Morning, the room was full. He checked with the receptionist then took his seat. He then reflected on the time that he worked there. "It was a good cover while it lasted" he thought. It only took six months before he was caught.  
  
His supervisor couldn't understand why all of his clients kept requesting a new worker. Then the scandal came. That was a nightmare and a half. Six of his clients slapped him with a paternity suit at the same time. He was able to get off on the suits but lost his job as a social worker. He wondered how many of the currant workers remembered him and if he could put on the charm and con the information from her. Then he hoped that it would be a her; oh the things he could do with or to her. His fantasies started to get out of hand.  
  
When Ellie Vincent came and called his name, his name heart came into his throat, he knew her, but not from the Social services. He wondered if she remembered him. He hoped not. She had been one of his victims in the past.  
  
He stated his case. When she asked for his name he thought that she didn't remember, but when she had gone to learn what she could, he took the precaution of taking out his knife, and he prepared to use it. He was determine to get Juley's new location.  
  
Upon her return, He found out that she was unable to disclose Juley's location. He sprang into action by putting his knife to her throat, he grabbed her hair and took her to the computer room.  
  
While he was keying up Juley's name, one of the workers there was able to sneak out to call the police. He got Juley's new location and taking Ellie with him, he left before the police had a chance to get there and stop him.  
  
By this time, the police was so frustrated in dealing with Joe that they were willing to jail him for jaywalking, if they could catch him at it, and make it stick. So they rushed over priority 1, but had already left with Ellie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
This was a sad day for a lot of people. We lost some great frontier Americans on that day. It was March 6, 1845, the fall of the Alamo. The day that Santa Anna, with his troops, over ran the little fortress of freedom fighters and killed every man there.  
  
While this fighting was going on, the dragon came from the time portal, crossed the sky, and went through another. No one noticed the thunder and the time shudder, in the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
When Joe had gotten Ellie into his truck, in spite of her attempts to escape, he took her out of town to where they could be alone. He then, in spite of her please to let her go, raped and murdered her. He then dumped her off the side of the road like yesterday's garbage.  
  
He then drove home like nothing ever happened. But He packed his bag and prepared to go to where Juley and her children were hiding.  
  
It didn't really take all that long to get Juley's new address once he got to town, it only took a couple of nights on the streets and he knew all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
The skies were just turning the red of sunset there in Anistazi land of Arizona when the dragon came through the portal. The rip of thunder didn't bother the grazing sheep or the lone Navajo shepherd watching the flocks. His thoughts were only that it might rain and how the moisture was badly needed.  
  
The dragon flew on to Tucson and landed in a cemetery not far from Juley's home. It backed in through the misty vale to render invisibility, then laid to rest and wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
Juley had a feeling that something was wrong as she drove home that night, but couldn't figure out just what it was. She was very relieved when she got home to find her home and children alright.  
  
Her fears soon found form. As she was seeing the sitter off, she saw Joe drive up. She grabbed David, age 2 years, and told Dan, age 9 years, and Cynthia, age 10 years, that their father was coming. The rest happened so fast it is hard to say exactly what happened. They got the back door and thought that they had gotten away as they were running up the street past a cemetery. But all of a sudden Joe was right there and coming at them with his knife.  
  
For some reason, you know how in some occasions that still small voice in the back of your head guides you out of a dangerous situation. This happened to Dan, that still small voice kept saying to go through the cemetery.  
  
He told his mother so they went through the cemetery with Joe after them hot and heavy.  
  
While Juley and the children were running across the cemetery, they stumbled in through the dragon's portal.  
  
To Joe, it appeared that Juley and her children just vanished into thin air. He was a bit perplexed but to avoid any confrontation with the police, he knew that he would have to leave. He was sure that he would find her again, and soon. So he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Juley watched Joe leave then they all started to look around to see where they were and why Joe could not see them. Through the mist they saw the dragon. David cried, Cynthia screamed as the dragon stood and yawned. Even though the dragon told them that he was Lord Merlin, Juley and the children were leery of him. But they really had no choice but to take his offer of a ride to some place safe from Joe. Joe scared them more.  
  
It still took some coaxing but they climbed on the dragon's back. They realized that he had no intention of eating them and started to relax when he took flight. He made a point of showing the historical points of interest like the 1880's train with a heard of Buffalo grazing off to one side, the Gettysburg address, the Columbus exhibition in looking for the westward rout to India, then the Norman invasion and finally the final Saxon domination. All this time he taught Juley and her children and prepared them for the concept of this being time travel and that the culture that they would be in would be very different and the necessity of adjusting to it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
The King and his war band landed in Ireland. There were a few shepherds who watched the landing. They knew that they were in no danger, because it was Arthur, High King of Britain, whom their King was at peace with. It was easy to  
  
guess that King Arthur was on his way to his favorite portal to the other world. That was just fine with them. They had heard all the stories about the Famorians. Being Christian, they didn't want anything to do with those other worldly creatures. They knew about the time that Cronos tried to make war on this world, it was King Arthur and his war band that fought them back clear to the gates of hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
Once the dragon had landed in Ireland and let his passengers climb off, He walked off to a safe distance and uttered the spell of making, ANAIL NATHROCK, UTHVASS BETHUDD, DOCHIEL DIENVE; the mist rose, the thunder clapped and the mist fell. There stood Lord Merlin, in human form.  
  
He took Juley and her children over a hill and met the King and his war band.  
  
Juley had no idea who this man was but for the first time in her life, she felt safe. Lord Merlin didn't give his name, probably because of his absent mindedness, but he just didn't. Juley and the children were given food to eat and a place to rest.  
  
Later that night, the children were so enchanted by the new environment that they got out of hand.  
  
King Arthur and Lord Merlin found it a marvelous time to introduce the first custom, the telling of the bardic tales. They altered this custom a little by telling the story strait out instead of prose.  
  
Always loving to hear the Bardic tales or any good story, the war band stopped what they were doing and gathered around to hear the story also.  
  
Lord Merlin started off by explaining that Juley and her children came from a far away land so the tale that he was to tell that night was in story form. He then went on to tell the story of how King Pwyll met Rhiannon, and how they went before her father to help her get out of marring Gwawl, the warlord, and ask for her hand for himself. He went on to tell how, during the wedding feast, Gwawl showed up and used trickery to get Rhiannon back. Pwyll and Rhiannon devised a plan using a magic bag and trickery, Pwyll got Rhiannon. They were married and Pwyll, King of Dyfed, took Rhiannon home and made her his Queen.  
  
By the time the story was over, the children were asleep and Juley was having to fight sleep.  
  
The men all disbursed so Juley and the children could bed down for the night.  
  
The next morning, as Dan and Cynthia were getting their breakfast, King Arthur personally awakened Juley.  
  
He knew about as much as Lord Merlin wanted him to know about her. He was told of Juley's special qualities, which dealt specifically with the household. She didn't have any training as queen but to Arthur, the man and the King, she would be a good wife, diplomat and queen. He couldn't see how but he trusted the judgement and foresight of Lord Merlin.  
  
He asked her how long she planned to stay.  
  
"That depends on the King and Queen" was her reply.  
  
He thought for a minute then he asked her the big one, "What if the king wants you to marry him?"  
  
She looked at him perplexed and asked, "Which king?"  
  
"Why King Arthur of course."  
  
"But isn't he already married to Guenevere?"  
  
"Guenevere?" He was definitely puzzled.  
  
"The Queen?" she explained patiently.  
  
He was so relieved, he laughed. "Oh you mean the Guenhumara, there are three Guenhumara Queens married to King Arthur."  
  
She was in total shock. King Arthur, her hero from childhood, was a polygamist? All that she could utter was a sick, "He's a polygamist?" She had to really fight the tears of disappointment from coming on.  
  
He was puzzled. "Polygamist was a polygamist?" He asked.  
  
She explained that a polygamist was someone with more than one spouse and that it was illegal where she came from.  
  
He gently smiled, "Illegal? Sounds like a sick bird." He said teasingly.  
  
This put Juley at ease, "Against the law." she explained.  
  
He gently explained how it was not only lawful but expected of noblemen to take more that one wife. He also explained why. "Besides, it has been this way since the beginning of time." he continued.  
  
She used her training as a legale secretary in carefully watching his reactions as he spoke and realized that not only was he being truthful, it was all that he knew, all that he could comprehend. She told him that she would have to adjust to this new concept. She explained how it was where she came from. She had promised Lord Merlin that she and her children would never tell anyone where they come from so all she could say in reference to Tucson or the U.S. was back home.  
  
He then smiled and told her that the way that the term was used there was unlawful, he then invited her and the children to ride with him and Lord Merlin up in the front.  
  
That was when it dawned on her that she was speaking with King Arthur. She asked him just to be sure, and he admitted to it. When she heard that yes, her heart jumped clear up into her throat.  
  
She thought that this just had to be one of her childhood dreams, but this one, she just didn't want to wake up from. This was just too good to be true.  
  
After the breakfast meal was over and everything was packed, and ready, they all mounted which was a big adjustment to Juley. There were no stirrup to the saddles. King Arthur had to help her get on the horse.  
  
Gwalchmei thought it quite comical, but thought it better to keep the comedy to himself. He did inform the King of Juley's dilemma so the King could aid her.  
  
The trip to the shore was pretty uneventful even though King Arthur kept feeling a closeness like this marriage between him and Juley was meant to be and the children were, in a strange way, his. He couldn't understand it to the point that he asked Lord Merlin if they came from any of the lands that he had fought in.  
  
Lord Merlin just smiled and said, "No". But he thought "Good, the bonding has started."  
  
There was a gasp from one of the children when the Pryden came into view. David was so exited that he cried out "Bo bo". When Juley asked if he meant boat he giggled which was his way of showing that she was right.  
  
The King was pleased. He explained that the boat's name was the Pryden and told them all about it.  
  
The children was so enthralled that they even helped getting the horses aboard the ship to hear more.  
  
Later, after the Pryden had set sail, the King and his son, Prince Lohot, were talking. Even he noticed how Cynthia bore a likeness to Queen Ygrene, the King's mother.  
  
Lord Merlin saw the opportunity and walked up behind the King. Then in his teacher like fashion, he said, "That's right, what do you see? Who do they remind you of?"  
  
"They look a lot like their mother," replied the King.  
  
"Look deeper." Said Lord Merlin. "See their spirit, you know how. See their father."  
  
"I see myself. But you yourself said that it can't be."  
  
  
  
"Maybe it was not you who sired them, but you were there in spirit. The way Zuse was there for Hercules".  
  
"But I'm just a mortal man.  
  
"Don't ask, just accept that it was meant to be."  
  
"So be it."  
  
When Bedwyr came to announce that the noon meal was ready, the King requested for Juley and the children to accompany him for the meal.  
  
Juley accepted.  
  
Lord Merlin was pleased.  
  
Later the King had to take some time to himself; Lord Merlin gave the King something to give great consideration. If Cynthia, Dan and David were his children, He and Juley were going to have to marry, and the sooner the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
Queen Morgan La Fay, the three Guenhumara Queens and a few other women were in the throne room doing their stitchery as the call came that the men had returned. They all got exited as they went to meet the men, mostly curious of what treasures that the men brought back.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Ilo's curiosity roused the most when she saw Juley and her children in their strange clothing. It is not exactly everyday for 6th. century to see people wearing tÄshirts and blue jeans. She made a mental note that she was going to have to get to know Juley and everything about her.  
  
Once the King had introduced Juley to the ladies, Guenhumara Queen Regina wondered just how long it would be until Juley and her children would be made part of the household and just what positions that they would be given. I have to admit that she was disappointed when she learned that they were not slaves or servants.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Elaine was indifferent since what she really wanted to do is hurry and get the formalities over with and be off to herself, so she could sneak off to her rendezvous with young Prince Medraut.  
  
Queen Morgan La Fay didn't wonder, she took Lord merlin by the arm and led him off and asked him all about Juley and her children.  
  
Once everyone had entered the castle grounds, the children were very fascinated by the splendor of Camelot.  
  
Once everyone had entered the castle grounds, The children were very fascinated by the splendor of Camelot.  
  
To give Juley the chance for a breather, Dan and Cynthia were aloud to go to the training ground and watch the men train. This also gave Guenhumara Queen Ilo the opportunity to talk with Juley one on one. She voluntarily showed Juley and David to her and the children's chambers.  
  
She noticed that Juley didn't give much information out but just by being a good listener and asking the right questions, she got a basic sketch on Celtic history and culture. But there is one thing that she learned about Juley, with just a little guidance and instruction, Juley had the makings of a Queen. She got an understanding on Lord Merlin's wisdom in bringing Juley to King Arthur. When she later learned that Juley was brought to Camelot to marry King Arthur, she was not a bit surprised. What did surprise her was that Juley had no previous training.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
King Llenlleawg was working the men through their paces when Dan and Cynthia joined the cadets that were standing and watching the drill. to Cynthia, King Llenlleawg was all that she saw. She was somewhat confused about herself; as a rule, she didn't like boys. To her, boys were smelly, bothersome pests that the world would be better off if they were gone. But this person the way he rode his horse and commanded the men, everything was just beautiful.  
  
She never believed it when her mother told her that some day, when she was ready, she would meet a boy or man that would steel her heart. Then she panicked when the question of his marital status came up. She tried to put it aside because of her early age but then he came over to the side and started to speak with her. He called her "My lady". Her heart jumped up into his throat. She started to sweat. All she could croak out was, "You have a beautiful horse". She wanted to die, But she would be seeing him that night at dinner. How? She had yet to find who he was. He had introduced himself as Llenlleawg the Strong Hands, Captain of the horse but that meant nothing to her since the only names she knew besides the warriors that she had met in Ireland, were the ones that Malory used when he wrote about Camelot.  
  
That night, she got properly introduced to King Llenlleawg and Queen Elaine, his favorite wife. She was perplexed. Lord Merlin sensed her dilemma and took her aside and explained about the polygamist customs and answered her questions the best that he could. The only question that he couldn't answer was what she was going through whenever she came close to King Llenlleawg. He did tell her to speak with her mother on that matter.  
  
King Llenlleawg's wife Queen Elaine, also sensed it and told King Llenlleawg about it. They decided to wait and see if the fascination lasts beyond puppy love especially since King Llenlleawg would be one of her instructors.  
  
The next morning, Cynthia and Dan were taken down to the training field by their mother, and started their training as warriors.  
  
Dan had objections to Cynthia going to class but the King spoke with Dan and gently pointed out where and he was wrong.  
  
As Juley and King Arthur walked back to the palace Juley thanked him for his help. They spoke on her impressions of Camelot and the household and how she still had to adjust to the idea of polygamy.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
The weather was great that morning so Juley decided to take her children out for a nature walk, just like back in Arizona. She really couldn't understand why she had to " to stay in sight. There were no sidewinders or scorpions like the American Southwest. But she promised. They tried until Prince Medraut turned up following them. They couldn't resist the temptation to ditch him, so they ducked resist the temptation to ditch him, so they ducked through the rushes, bur Prince Medraut tried to follow.  
  
King Arthur got upset when he learned that Juley and her children were missing. To add insult to injury, King Urian came looking to meet Juley and the children.  
  
After the problem of King Urian having Prince Melegrent kidnap Guenhumara Queen Ilo not too long before King Arthur's coronation, he didn't trust King Urian, even if he was married to his sister.  
  
  
  
When Juley came in real angry because Prince Medraut tried to follow her and the children, the situation got even worse. Juley stepping behind King Arthur for protection from King Urian's lecherous eyes, the problem didn't ease.  
  
So Queen Morgan asked, "When is the wedding?" She even was helpful when King Arthur took Juley to the anti chamber to speak with her privately.  
  
It was decided that they would announce the pending marriage that night at the board and the wedding was to be in one months time. He didn't want Juley to have time to change her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
  
  
The people were camped out around the castle so they could attend the festive occasion. there was plenty of food for everyone. The children played in organized games, the cavalry entertained with their drills, the weather was excellent as a good omen for this day.  
  
Juley was scared. This was her wedding day. She felt like a freak from outer space.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Ilo, tried to put her at ease but it was difficult.  
  
When Queen Morgan greeted Queen Ygrene at the door, one could hear a pin drop. But it was Queen Ygrene that put Juley at ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
  
  
Back in Arizona, Joe was having his dinner when the police came to his house. He tried to escape but all exits were covered. The doors were not locked and his wife, Louise, answered the front door. There was some minor struggle but he was apprehended for the rape and murder and rape of Ellie Vincent. And yes, his rights were read to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
At Camelot, Juley and King Arthur's wedding was something to remember. Her dress was beautiful, the closest friends and relatives were there, in the chapel. Saint Samson assisted Saint Dubrecias in presiding over the wedding.  
  
It was Saint Samson that noticed the way King Llenlleawg and Cynthia looked at each other. He knew his father too well to let it go so he brought it to the attention of Saint Dubrecias who later brought it to the attention of King Arthur once the ceremony was over.  
  
King Arthur talked it over with Juley then just before they left on their honeymoon, they called King Llenlleawg and Cynthia in and spoke with them. By the time the meeting was over, King Llenlleawg and Cynthia were betrothed but it was agreed that they would wait until Cynthia's schooling was finished and she would remain virgin until after their marriage vows. Guenhumara Queen Ilo would chaperon in Juley and King Arthur's absence.  
  
While Juley went for her survival kit, King Arthur and King Llenlleawg took a walk down the hall to speak alone. The King wanted to be sure of King Llenlleawg's motives and that all was right with King Llenlleawg's household.  
  
King Llenlleawg found it a good opportunity to tell the King that Queen Elaine wanted to be in charge of Cynthia's education.  
  
The King consented. His instincts also told him that there were more to Kong Llenlleawg's motives so he pushed the Issue.  
  
King Llenlleawg admitted that there was a problem down on the field with the cadets, mostly the King's nephews trying to court her, to put it politely.  
  
The King knew his nephews too well to not understand what King Llenlleawg was telling him. He wanted the betrothal because it was an excuse to be Cynthia's bodyguard. He just told King Llenlleawg that he was a good friend. The subject was dropped as Juley joined the King.  
  
Juley and the King left for their honeymoon.  
  
  
  
King Arthur had personally picked the camp sight and assigned the guards their positioned them for privacy. The official fertility rite was wavered due to Juley, newness to the Celtic culture. He didn't understand why it would be called voyeurism, as the matter of fact he wasn't really sure what voyeurism meant. But the fertility right would be very discreetly carried out. It was the only to get Juley to consent. It was the guards that were the witnesses when they bedded down.  
  
There were a table of food and honeyed oat cakes already prepared and waiting for their arrival. The tent was almost as large as a small hostel and the marriage bed was made up with skins and furs the old way.  
  
the honeymoon consisted of walks along a lake side not far from the sight, nature walks, light weight hunting and just being together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
k˜˜ m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mú` S)F+9Ä,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ä/m:`SFt9v,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…vxmz`|S~F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F­9œ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…œ mŽ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… " m" `  
  
Sö  
  
F—  
  
9–  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…–  
  
m˜  
  
`SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`  
  
SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m`SF&9(,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…(*mŽ  
  
`'  
  
Ss  
  
Fu  
  
9w  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…w  
  
y  
  
m{  
  
`}  
  
S  
  
F  
  
9Ÿ  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ÿ  
  
m  
  
`  
  
S  
  
F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `æSúF 9§,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…§~m `dSfFQ9S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…SUmW`YS[F]9_,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…_amc`nSpFr9v,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…vxm2`4S6F89:,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…:m`@SBFD9F,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…FHmJ`USWFY9n,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…npm `£S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ›m ` SñF 9†,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…†‡m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `›S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ¦mª` S§F¬9Ÿ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ÿ mR`TS5F79 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S!F!9 !,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… !!m  
  
!`!S!F!9!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…!!m!`!S!F!9!!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…!!#!m%!`'!S3!F5!9‚",  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‚"‰"m %` %S %F %9 %,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… % %m %` &S"(F$(9&(,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…&(((m*(`,(S.(F0(92(,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…2(4(m6(`B(SD(FF(9c),  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…c)e)mæ)`ú)S*F *9+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…++m?+`Œ+S ,F ,9 .,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… .ö.mW/`Y/S /F®/90,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…00m 1` 1S 1Fñ19‡1,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‡1‚1mM2`O2S 2F 292,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…2 2m 2` 2S3F39/3,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…/313mª3` 3S 4FŸ49 4,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 4 4m75`95S 5F 59 5,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 5Ž5m 6` 6Ss8Fu89"9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…"9$9m‚9`‰9S :F :9`;,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…`;m`E=S =F›=9},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…}m†`‡SO?FQ?9??,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?? ?m @`¦@S @F†@9A,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…A@Am{A`}ASAF?A9ŒA,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ŒABmB`DBSFBFTB9VB,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…VB…BmƒB`"BS"BFC9C,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…C£Cm?C` CSDFD9D,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…DDmD`  
  
DS  
  
DFD9D,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…DDmD`DS"DF$D9&D,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…&D8Em:E`kFSmFFýG9 G,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… G Hm  
  
I`IS|IF~I9¡I,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¡I‹ImK`  
  
KSEMFGM9IM,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…IMKMmMM`OMSQMFSM9UM,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…UMWMmYM`[MS]MF_M9aM,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…aMcMmeM`gMSiMFkM9mM,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…mMoMmqM`}MSMF M9NO,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…NOPOm R` RSITFKT9/U,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…/U1Um U`US0VF2V9?V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?V VmW`WSWFW9W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…WWmY`YS¬YF Y9 Z,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… Z Zm Z`o[Sq[F\9\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…\ \mŽ\`'\S \F \9 \,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… \ \m \` \S \F™\9 \,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… \ \mš\` \S…\F?\9Œ\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Œ\ \m ]`˜]SW^FY^9 ^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ^›^m$_`&_S(_F*_9,_,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…,_._m0_`2_S4_F@_9B_,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…B_D_m `` `S›`F `9 `,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ` `m¦``ª`S `F `9ý`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ý` `m`` `S§`F¬`9 `,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ` `m ``ýaS aF b9 b,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… b|dm~d`ceSeeF†e9‡e,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‡edfmff`gSgFh9h,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…hIhmKh`MhS6jF8j9  
  
k,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
kkm k` kS kF k9 k,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… k›km k` kS kF¦k9ªk,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ªk km k` k˜˜  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p /k 0k˜˜˜˜  
  
€yw[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿŒ[?]ÿÿŽ[?]ÿÿµÿÿ·ÿÿ'ÿÿ)ÿÿ+ÿÿ- ÿÿ8ÿÿ:ÿÿÿÿrÿÿtÿÿtvÿÿxÿÿzÿÿ|ÿÿ~ÿÿ€ÿÿ‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ†ÿÿˆÿÿŠÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿŸ¾ÿÿÀÿÿ „ |ÿÿ† |ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿð ÿÿò ÿÿñ  
  
ÿÿó  
  
ÿÿõ  
  
ÿÿ÷  
  
ÿÿù  
  
ÿÿû  
  
ÿÿý  
  
ÿÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ[pic]  
  
ÿÿ[pic]  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ |  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ"  
  
ÿÿ$  
  
ÿÿ&  
  
ÿÿÀ  
  
ÿÿÂ  
  
ÿÿo  
  
ÿÿo  
  
q  
  
ÿÿs  
  
ÿÿu  
  
ÿÿw  
  
ÿÿy  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
ÿÿ}  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
ÿÿŒ  
  
ÿÿŽ  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
ÿÿ©  
  
ÿÿ«  
  
ÿÿÌÿÿÎÿÿ±ÿÿ±³ÿÿ´ÿÿ¶ÿÿzÿÿKÿÿMÿÿOÿÿQÿÿSÿÿUÿÿWÿÿYÿÿ[ÿÿ]ÿÿhÿÿhjÿÿlÿÿpÿÿrÿÿ,ÿÿ.ÿÿ 0ÿÿ2ÿÿ4ÿÿ6ÿÿ8ÿÿ:ÿÿÿÿÿÿ@ÿÿBÿÿDÿÿDOÿÿQÿÿSÿÿhÿÿjÿÿòÿÿôÿÿŠÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ–ÿÿ ˜ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿœ§ÿÿ©ÿÿ«ÿÿÝÿÿßÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ–ÿÿ˜ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¢¤ÿÿ°ÿÿ²ÿÿ´ÿÿ{ÿ ÿ}ÿÿJ-ÿÿL-ÿÿ-ÿÿ/ÿÿ‰ÿÿ‹ÿÿúÿÿüÿÿý ÿÿÿ ÿÿ[pic]!ÿÿ[pic]!!ÿÿ!ÿÿ |!ÿÿ !ÿÿ  
  
!ÿÿ  
  
!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ!ÿÿ+!ÿÿ-!ÿÿ- !á"ÿÿã"ÿÿ~%ÿÿ€%ÿÿ‚%ÿÿŽ%ÿÿ?%ÿÿ'%ÿÿ&ÿÿ(ÿÿ(ÿÿ(ÿÿ-(ÿÿ (ÿÿ"(ÿÿ$(ÿÿ&(ÿÿ&(((ÿÿ*(ÿÿ,(ÿÿ8(ÿÿ:(ÿÿ(ÿÿY)ÿÿ[)ÿÿ«)ÿÿ­)ÿÿ¬*ÿÿ®*ÿÿ+ÿÿâ+ÿÿä+ÿÿ v,ÿÿv,x,ÿÿë.ÿÿí.ÿÿM/ÿÿO/ÿÿŸ/ÿÿ¡/ÿÿ  
  
0ÿÿ0ÿÿv1ÿÿx1ÿÿ¥1ÿÿ§1ÿÿÝ1ÿÿß1ÿÿC2ÿÿE2ÿÿE2|2ÿÿ~2ÿÿ?2ÿÿŸ2ÿÿÎ2ÿÿÐ2ÿÿú2ÿÿü2ÿÿ%3ÿÿ '3ÿÿ¢3ÿÿ¤3ÿÿw4ÿÿy4ÿÿ¶4ÿÿ¸4ÿÿ-5ÿÿ- 5/5ÿÿz5ÿÿ|5ÿÿ¸5ÿÿº5ÿÿ„6ÿÿ†6ÿÿi8ÿÿk8ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿß9ÿÿá9ÿÿ}:ÿÿ:ÿÿV;ÿÿ÷;ÿÿ÷;ù;ÿÿ;=ÿÿ –=ÿÿ˜=ÿÿsÿÿÙÿÿÛÿÿC?ÿÿE?ÿÿð?ÿÿò?ÿÿœ@ÿÿž@ÿÿ×@ÿÿÙ@ÿÿ2Aÿÿ4Aÿÿ4AoAÿÿqAÿÿsAÿÿàA ÿÿâAÿÿ[?]BÿÿBÿÿ8Bÿÿ:BÿÿHBÿÿJBÿÿÔBÿÿÖBÿÿèBÿÿêBÿÿCÿÿ |Cÿÿ |CîCÿÿðCÿÿòCÿÿôCÿÿöCÿÿøCÿÿúCÿÿüCÿÿþCÿÿDÿÿ[?]DÿÿDÿÿDÿÿDÿÿDÿÿDÿÿDÿÿD*Eÿÿ,Eÿÿ]F ÿÿ_Fÿÿ¤Gÿÿ¦GÿÿyHÿÿþHÿÿIÿÿnIÿÿpIÿÿßIÿÿáIÿÿýJÿÿÿJÿÿ7Mÿÿ9Mÿÿ9M;Mÿÿ=Mÿÿ?MÿÿAMÿÿC MÿÿEMÿÿGMÿÿIMÿÿKMÿÿMMÿÿOMÿÿQMÿÿSMÿÿUMÿÿWMÿÿYMÿÿ[Mÿÿ[M]Mÿÿ_MÿÿaMÿÿcMÿÿoMÿÿqMÿ ÿsMÿÿ@OÿÿBOÿÿ‚Rÿÿ„Rÿÿ;Tÿÿ=Tÿÿ!Uÿÿ#Uÿÿ¦Uÿÿ¨Uÿÿ¨U"Vÿÿ$VÿÿîVÿÿðVÿÿòVÿÿôVÿÿöVÿÿ[?] WÿÿWÿÿWÿÿYÿÿ  
  
Yÿÿ®Yÿÿ°YÿÿvZÿÿxZÿÿzZÿÿzZa[ÿÿc[ÿÿö[ÿÿø[ÿÿ´\ÿÿ¶\ÿÿ¸\ÿÿº\ÿÿ¼\ÿÿ¾\ÿÿÀ\ÿÿÂ\ÿÿÄ\ÿ ÿÆ\ÿÿÈ\ÿÿÊ\ÿÿÌ\ÿÿÌ\Î\ÿÿÐ\ÿÿÒ\ÿÿÞ\ÿÿà\ÿÿâ\ÿÿï]ÿÿñ]ÿÿI^ÿÿK^ÿÿ'^ÿÿ"^ÿÿ_ÿÿ_ÿÿ_ÿÿ _ÿÿ-_ÿÿ-_ _ÿÿ"_ÿÿ$_ÿÿ&_ÿÿ2_ÿÿ4_ÿÿ6_ÿÿ?`ÿÿ'`ÿÿ"`ÿÿ–`ÿÿ˜`ÿÿš`ÿÿœ`ÿÿž`ÿÿ `ÿÿ¢`ÿÿ¢`¤`ÿÿ¦`ÿ ÿ¨`ÿÿª`ÿÿ¬`ÿÿ¸`ÿÿº`ÿÿ¼`ÿÿ¢aÿÿ¤aÿÿ±bÿÿ³bÿÿldÿÿndÿÿSeÿÿUeÿÿÕeÿÿÕe×eÿÿTfÿÿVfÿÿð fÿÿòfÿÿhÿÿ  
  
hÿÿ9hÿÿ;hÿÿ=hÿÿ&jÿÿ(jÿÿýjÿÿÿjÿÿˆkÿÿŠkÿÿŒkÿÿŒkŽkÿÿ?kÿÿ'kÿÿ"kÿÿ–kÿÿ˜kÿÿškÿÿœkÿ ÿžkÿÿ kÿÿµkÿÿ¹kÿÿ½kÿÿÁkÿÿÅkÿÿÉkÿÿÚkÿÿÚkÞkÿÿâkÿÿækÿÿêkÿÿîkÿÿÿkÿÿlÿÿ |lÿÿ  
  
lÿÿlÿÿoÿÿoÿÿoÿÿ.oÿÿ2oÿÿ6oÿÿ:oÿÿoÿÿBoÿÿSoÿÿWoÿÿ[oÿÿ_oÿÿcoÿÿgoÿÿxoÿÿ|oÿÿ|o€oÿ ÿ„oÿÿˆoÿÿŒoÿÿ?oÿÿ¡oÿÿ¥oÿÿ©oÿÿ­oÿÿ±oÿÿÂoÿÿÆoÿÿÊoÿÿÎoÿÿÒoÿÿÖoÿÿèoÿÿèoìoÿÿðoÿÿô oÿÿøoÿÿüoÿÿpÿÿpÿÿpÿÿpÿÿpÿÿ pÿÿ$pÿÿ6pÿÿ:pÿÿpÿÿBpÿÿFpÿÿFpJpÿÿbpÿÿfpÿÿjpÿÿnpÿÿrpÿÿvpÿÿŽpÿÿ'pÿÿ–pÿÿšpÿÿžpÿ ÿ¢pÿÿºpÿÿ¾pÿÿÂpÿÿÆpÿÿÆpÊpÿÿÎpÿÿæpÿÿêpÿÿîpÿÿòpÿÿöpÿÿúpÿÿqÿÿqÿÿqÿÿ- qÿÿ"qÿÿ&qÿÿ=qÿÿAqÿÿEqÿÿEqIqÿÿMqÿÿQqÿÿgqÿÿkqÿÿoqÿÿsqÿÿwqÿÿ{qÿÿ'qÿÿ–qÿÿšqÿÿžqÿ ÿ¢qÿÿ¦qÿÿ¼qÿÿÀqÿÿÀqÄqÿÿÈqÿÿÌqÿÿÐqÿÿèqÿÿìqÿÿðqÿÿôqÿÿøqÿÿüqÿÿrÿÿrÿÿrÿÿ- rÿÿ"rÿÿ&rÿÿrÿÿrBrÿÿFrÿÿJrÿÿNrÿÿRrÿÿjrÿÿnrÿÿrrÿÿvrÿÿzrÿÿ~rÿÿ–rÿÿšrÿÿžrÿÿ¢rÿ ÿ¦rÿÿªrÿÿªrÂrÿÿÆrÿÿÊrÿÿÎrÿÿÒrÿÿÖrÿÿìrÿÿðrÿÿôrÿÿørÿÿürÿÿsÿÿsÿÿsÿÿsÿÿ#sÿÿ'sÿÿ' s+sÿÿCsÿÿGsÿÿKsÿÿOsÿÿSsÿÿWsÿÿnsÿÿrsÿÿvsÿÿzsÿÿ~sÿÿ‚sÿÿ˜sÿÿœsÿÿ sÿÿ¤sÿÿ¤s¨sÿÿ¬ sÿÿÂsÿÿÆsÿÿÊsÿÿÎsÿÿÒsÿÿÖsÿÿêsÿÿîsÿÿòsÿÿösÿÿúsÿÿþsÿÿ |tÿÿ  
  
tÿÿtÿÿttÿÿtÿÿ tÿÿ$tÿÿ(tÿÿtÿÿ@tÿÿDtÿÿHtÿÿLtÿÿPtÿÿhtÿÿltÿÿptÿÿttÿÿxtÿÿ|tÿÿ|t…tÿÿ•tÿÿ™tÿÿ?tÿ ÿ¡tÿÿ¥tÿÿ©tÿÿ´tÿÿÁtÿÿÅtÿÿÉtÿÿÍtÿÿÑtÿÿÕtÿÿítÿÿñtÿÿõtÿÿõtùtÿÿýtÿÿ[pic]uÿÿuÿÿuÿ ÿ!uÿÿ%uÿÿ)uÿÿ- uÿÿEuÿÿIuÿÿMuÿÿQuÿÿUuÿÿYuÿÿpuÿÿtuÿÿtuxuÿÿ|uÿÿ€uÿÿ„uÿÿœuÿÿ uÿÿ¤uÿÿ¨uÿÿ¬uÿÿ°uÿ ÿÈuÿÿÌuÿÿÐuÿÿÔuÿÿØuÿÿÜuÿÿïuÿÿïuóuÿÿ÷uÿÿûuÿÿÿuÿÿvÿÿvÿÿvÿÿvÿÿ#vÿÿ'vÿÿ+vÿÿAvÿÿE vÿÿIvÿÿMvÿÿQvÿÿUvÿÿUvlvÿÿpvÿÿtvÿÿxvÿÿ|vÿÿ€vÿÿ˜vÿÿœvÿÿ vÿÿ¤vÿÿ¨vÿÿ¬vÿÿÄvÿÿÈvÿ ÿÌvÿÿÐvÿÿÔvÿÿÔvØvÿÿðvÿÿôvÿÿøvÿÿüvÿÿwÿÿwÿÿwÿÿ wÿÿ$wÿÿ(wÿÿ,wÿÿ0wÿÿHwÿÿLwÿÿPwÿÿTwÿÿTwXwÿÿ\wÿÿtwÿÿxwÿÿ|wÿÿ€wÿÿ„wÿÿˆwÿÿ wÿÿ¤wÿ ÿ¨wÿÿ¬wÿÿ°wÿÿ´wÿÿÌwÿÿÐwÿÿÔwÿÿÔwØwÿÿÜwÿÿàwÿÿøwÿÿüwÿÿxÿÿxÿÿxÿÿ  
  
xÿÿ$xÿÿ(xÿÿ,xÿÿ0xÿÿ4xÿÿ8xÿÿLxÿÿPxÿÿPxTxÿÿXxÿÿ\xÿÿ`xÿÿtxÿÿxxÿÿ|xÿÿ€xÿÿ„xÿÿˆxÿ ÿŒxÿÿ?xÿÿ¤xÿÿ¨xÿÿ¬xÿÿ°xÿÿ´xÿÿ´x¸xÿÿÐxÿÿÔxÿÿØxÿÿÜxÿÿàxÿÿäxÿÿôxÿÿøxÿÿ  
  
yÿÿyÿÿyÿÿ  
  
à=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]?x˜?xÿÿÿÿ 


	3. dragon part4

1¾«½€[pic]9[pic]9[pic]:[pic];[pic];[pic];[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
  
  
Upon their return to Camelot, Juley and King Arthur found King Llenlleawg trying to teach Dan how to play Gweedleboard and Cynthia was learning stitchery from Queen Elaine and the three Guenhumara Queens.  
  
Dan ran up to his mother the way that he was accustomed to. Cynthia started to but was reminded then she gracefully walked up to her mother, showing the training that she was given in Juley's absence.  
  
The three Guenhumara Queens greeted Juley and King Arthur. Once formalities were over, all three Guenhumara Queens spoke all at once and no one understood so the King stopped them and had them say their peace, one at a time. The messages that they wanted to put across was that Prince Medraut, Queen Anna and King Loth, Queen Morgan and King Urian and a few others saute audience with the King.  
  
He told Cai to set up the schedule for the next day, and to arrange for a banquet that night so he could officiate and announce the betrothal of Cynthia and King Llenlleawg. then he gathered his wives and informed them that with their help, he would start training Juley to be Queen. Her first task was to, along with the Guenhumara Queens, sit at court with him. the throne for her was set up so they took their seats and the King had King Llenlleawg tell them of the events that had taken place in Juley and the King's absence.  
  
That night as the King walked the hall to his chambers, Prince Medraut and his brothers and cousins were too closely related and, even though she was no blood relative, it would not set well with the people. The King also shared his hopes of the people would forget about the step part and just think of Dan, Cynthia, and David as his sons and daughter.  
  
Prince Medraut didn't like it but he understood, so when he went out to his friends who were waiting out front of the palace, and relayed the message. Melways wasn't related but he wasn't in time to get to speak with the King before dinner was called.  
  
At the board, that night, all was there, Queen Morgan and King Urian, Queen Anna and King Loth, the cadets and the warband and others of importance.  
  
The King gave quite the speech officiating and announcing the betrothal of King Llenlleawg and Cynthia.  
  
Queen Morgan gave the first toast, thinking that it would serve him right, having to wait for several years until he could get into his betrothed's bed.  
  
King Llenlleawg politely thanked her and called her "Aunt Morgan".  
  
Everyone laughed good naturedly.  
  
The next morning, Queen Morgan met King Llenlleawg in the stables. She wanted to be sure of his motives. She wanted to be sure that the feud that she had with King Llenlleawg had nothing to do with his decision.  
  
Later, she conveyed her concerns to the King. He told her of his confidence in time in bringing out tho truth if there was any to bring out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
  
  
The day was clear and the training session went good. Dan and Cynthia had been showing a natural talent in leadership and the art of war.  
  
Some of the boys, the same age as Dan and Cynthia, were planing a dog raid into Ireland. it was not known that Sam was leading the raid or there would have been no raid. Sam could not be trusted. The King claimed that he was there to keep the rest of the cadets honest. But only the King himself knew why Sam the treacherous hadn't been put with the herdsmen of field hands long ago.  
  
Dan and Cynthia were part of the group, mostly for the fun of it. But they had to swear that none of the instructors would find out, especially King Llenlleawg. Not knowing that raids like this was part of the culture, Dan and Cynthia swore the oath. What they knew was the modern, "You snitch or Rat and you're dead meat."  
  
King Llenlleawg found out however that night at bed count. By this time, Dan, Cynthia, and the boys were on a boat bound for Ireland. He informed the King.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Earlier that day while Dan and Cynthia were getting into their mischief, court was in session.  
  
Juley was there with the King and the three Guenhumara Queens. There was a slight dispute between Prince Medraut and Prince Agravane. Everyone knew that it was the fact that Prince Medraut was Guenhumara Queen Elaine's lover but no one was about to say it outright.  
  
The situation was so tense that Juley just wanted to leave but the King told her to stay put until the problem was salved.  
  
Finally Guenhumara Queen Elaine eased the tension by telling about a problem that had occurred a few days before, on her way to the fair between Prince Medraut and Prince Agravane over a misunderstanding.  
  
The King asked both Princes about it and it checked out so Prince Agravane was sent back to Lothian. The King really cared about Guenhumara Queen Elaine so he wished that she would quit seeing Prince Medraut before her affair was brought out in the open. Until then she would be protected by law, but by that same law, if it was publicly proven that she had a lover, it would mean her life.  
  
After the two princes left, the King took Juley to his private chambers. He demanded to know why Juley tried to leave court.  
  
After Joe, she was so scared, to cover the fear, she got defiant. This included sticking her tung out at him.  
  
He sensed her fear, so he used the opportunity to show her that he was not to be feared. He firmly demanded that she stood directly in front of him and show the same defiance.  
  
She did so expecting to be hit but she wasn't about to let him be a bully and cause strife like that, that Joe caused. She did not expect what was to come.  
  
What the King did was take her face in his hands and gave her a big open mouthed kiss.  
  
Neither was prepared for what was next. The bonding process had started between Juley and the King and had developed to the point that they could not stop at just one. The King thought that it was enchantment but Juley, a woman of the nineties, knew that it was love. This was the kind of love that lasts throughout eternity.  
  
The kissing developed into them making love. They didn't know, but at this time, Juley's first duty as King Arthur's Queen was performed, the conceiving of an heir for the King.  
  
While resting in each other's arms, after the passion, the King explained how important how important it was that, at least in court, there was to be the appearance of him having total control over his household. She understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
  
  
The Irish coast was clear as the children landed. They hid the boat the best they could. They then headed for Castle Ryan.  
  
By the time that Castle Ryan came into view, Sam was backing out. He wanted to abort the raid since the rest of the boys were ready to back them up.  
  
It was market day at castle Ryan so it was easy for the children in by splitting up their numbers.  
  
Then by appearing to be there for the market, they had the run of the grounds. Sure Cynthia thought that she got into the kennels by showing her femininity, but though she thought that would get her by, she hadn't heard the stories of the female warriors of old, but no one was looking.  
  
The boys created a diversion by starting a fight in the market place.  
  
They got the dogs out of the castle and almost got away but Sam deliberately sabotaged their escape by causing a guard to follow him.  
  
The children were taken back into the castle and locked up. They promptly started to plan their escape.  
  
That night the children put manacles, anything they could lay their hands on, together for one long chain. There was one boy who was the son of a blacksmith that knew how to put it together so the chain was strong and long. The children tried their escape by using the chain for climbing out the window and to the ground. Sam beat on the door and informed the guards in spite of the other children's efforts to stop him.  
  
There was a fight later because more of Sam's attitude, Sam was a little hard on Cynthia and her being Virgin and wanting to stay way until her wedding night. Dan championed her.  
  
The guards had to break up the fight. Not only was it discovered that Cynthia was a girl, but also the children came from King Arthur's court. Cynthia was given a separate cell and word was immediately sent out to Camelot of the children's capture.  
  
Cynthia spent days with the boys and nights in her separate cell. this made it easy for the children to make other attempts to escape. The final escape attempt was just Dan and Cynthia but all the children except Sam helped.  
  
Back in Arizona, Dan and Cynthia were skate board champions. It worried Juley greatly because each competition was more and more daring. There was one stunt that they almost had perfected. They called it "Breakout". They went through a window and over several barrels then down a ramp. They also was designing and building their own skate boards.  
  
Dan got the idea seeing a tipped over goblet role a couple of turns. With the help of the smithy's son and a few other children, Dan and Cynthia made skate boards.  
  
Yes the guards and King Patrick knew about the project. He just didn't have any idea what they were going to do with the boards. So he not only let them make the boards, he made it easier to obtain the supplies. He felt that it kept the children out of trouble for until King Arthur came for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
  
  
King Arthur and his Queens were holding court when Bryan McBrian came before the throne. He delivered his message of the location of the children. the King was worried about all the children especially since they missed now Queen Juley's coronation.  
  
The coronation was a quiet and small one. Only the warband and a few close friends were there. Saint Dubrecias did the ceremony and yes, the children were missed.  
  
The King was somewhat relieved that it was castle Ryan that they tried. He knew King Patrick to be fair. He had tried before to get an alliance with Castle Ryan but it was difficult due to the differences between the Irish and the Britt.  
  
n the other hand, Queen Juley was so upset that she would have grounded them for the rest of their lives.  
  
Knowing this, the King made her promise to let him handle the disciplining of Dan and Cynthia.  
  
First thing the next morning, King Arthur, King Llenlleawg, Cai and a full retinue left for Ireland. It was quite the sight to see the King and his men with Bryan McBrian riding out to the docks then taking the Pryden out and over to Ireland.  
  
While on the Pryden, the King and King Llenlleawg got together and decided on a felt discipline for all the cadets, guard duty on the wall for the month, plus for the next week, go over the raid to work on their strategy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
  
  
Dan and Cynthia waited until most of the bugs were worked out of the boards then made a try. They did the through the window stunt that they knew so well, after promising to bring help. Arrn, the smithy's son, told them to forget about them, they deserved what was in store for them for trusting Sam when they knew better.  
  
King Patrick was in the Court yard speaking with one of the guards when Dan and Cynthia went soaring through the window and over the wall. King Patrick knew that there was a lake on that side of the castle but he was still concerned that they would injure themselves. He had gown to respect this bunch of cadets. They didn't give up easily like so many of the warriors that he knew. This Dan and Cynthia, they were fascinating to him and he would like to know more about them.  
  
Dan and Cynthia landed in the lake, as planed, and swam to shore, but not as planed, King Patrick and some guards were waiting for them. Some of the guards went out in the water and got them since they started to swim to another location.  
  
Sam said his "I told you so's", and gloated over the fact that Dan and Cynthia were being brought back.  
  
Dan had to be restrained from bashing Sam's face in.  
  
King Patrick confiscated the boards. He told them of his plan to turn them over to King Arthur, who was expected to arrive soon. He then left.  
  
The children talked about what was in store for them. Arrn reminded Sam that he need to worry, though the rest, probably would get extra guard duty.  
  
Dan and Cynthia was scared. All they knew was the way that Joe would react violently. They were just learning how King Arthur would react. so they even had nightmares of Joe handling the problem, and the beatings that he had inflicted on them and their mother.  
  
David, another cadet, tried to console them and ease their fear but they didn't calm down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
  
  
At Camelot, Queen Ygrene was there to help Queen Juley through this. She remembered when then Young Prince Arthur pulled his dog raid, and how both King Uther Pendragon and she was furious and anxious. Lord Merlin handled the problem of waiting for him on the Irish coast and escorting them back to Britain and disciplining him. Then Ygrene remembered that Guenhumara Queen Ilo was with.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Ilo confessed to it and told them that the punishment was extra studies on strategy. She also remembered the anxiety of not knowing what he was going to do until they got back to the school. She also diplomatically told how very effective that discipline was.  
  
Queen Juley got somewhat confused, but Guenhumara Queen Ilo patiently explained that raids like this were part of the Celtic culture and it could show leadership abilities.  
  
Later Queen Ygrene found Queen Juley in the hall crying. She went to Queen Juley to speak with her. They spoke of Queen Juley's fears on how the children would turn out and King Arthur was no angel when he was a child. They also spoke on how there was a strong resemblance between King Arthur and the children.  
  
As they went to Queen Ygrene's chambers, she told Queen Juley some of the mischievous stunts that then young Prince Arthur pulled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
  
  
At Castle Ryan, King Arthur and party rode into the courtyard of castle Ryan while Dan, Cynthia and the rest of the captured cadets watched out the window.  
  
It was Bryan McBrian that introduced the King to King Patrick. King Patrick was holding court and was glad to see King Arthur and his retinue had gotten there without incident.  
  
King Arthur asked to see the cadets before the ransom was to be paid.  
  
King Patrick had a servant take them to the cadets.  
  
The cadets used the diplomacy of honesty and the show of good military discipline in hopes of impressing the King so his judgement would be a little gentler, at the inspection. Once the King left, Dan and Cynthia was a little relieved.  
  
Upon their return to King Patrick, the King paid the ransom. The men were given a place to freshen up while King Patrick told Arthur, the High King of Britain, not just of the behavior of the cadets, but the behavior of Dan and Cynthia, the children that had just became his. He told the King of the boards with wheels and how they made them fly and the daring escape attempts and the tactics used to gain possession of Castle Ryan's prize hounds.  
  
King Patrick also told of the treachery of Sam. He even offered to keep him and put him in the fields to work.  
  
The King explained the dilemma of Sam. He told of the bitterness that Sam had in his heart and the demon dark Cloud that hung over him. He told how this came upon him.  
  
King Patrick understood, he also understood why the King had to take Sam back to Camelot.  
  
That night at dinner, the cadets were informed that they were going back to Camelot the next morning. Also the cadets learned that when the King was a boy, he made a similar raid but didn't have a Sam to betray him, and his raid was on King Patrick's father. There was some talk about a treaty or maybe an alliance. Lord Merlin would be sent over to work out the details. King Patrick gave the King the skate boards.  
  
With King Patrick's consent, King Llenlleawg told the story of "Bran the Blessed". He told how Bran's sister, Branwen, got betrothed then married to King Matholwch of Ireland and Efnisien, Bran's brother, came close to ruining the betrothal and wedding due to his jealously and being excluded from the negotiation of the betrothal. He also told of the problem that Efnisien had of not thinking right, and is treachery against his brother, the High King of Britain. He told of the diplomacy that Bran used to undo the damage that Efnisien did.  
  
By the end of the story, Cynthia was crying, because her heart went out to Bran and Branwen.  
  
When the cadets went to bed that night, they had a lot to think about. David explained to Dan and Cynthia that these stories are more than entertainment but also a way to teach right from wrong and gallantry.  
  
Once back on the Pryden, The King spoke with Dan and Cynthia and further thought them why they always get clearance from him when ever they were to go on a raid.  
  
After they finished their talk with The King, Dan and Cynthia went off in their separate ways to ponder what The King had to say and the difference of hoe The King handled the problem with how Joe would have handled the problem.  
  
Sam approached Dan and asked about Joe and was Joe really all that bad. Dan assured him that he was. Then the first miracle of Sam happened, he opened up to Dan about King Org. He told him about how Org Murdered Sam's father by while being a trusted guest, he stabbed Sam's father in the back. Org then took over the castle holding his family under his rule. He went on to tell how he put Sam's mother in his concubine and how he abused Sam and his siblings and left Sam for dead at the cattle raid on Camolot when he became a prisoner of The King. He also told Dan how furious Org was when he found that Sam was alive and well.  
  
That night, Dan and Sam became fast friends, almost kindred spirits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
  
  
Back in Arizona, Joe was standing trial. Everything came out the way he beat Juley for no reason or that he didn't want the responsibility of children, so since she refused to abort the pregnancy, he beat her to abort the pregnancy. It was brought out how he did everything to hustle her and even robed her.  
  
What the D.A. was trying for, was to bring charges over Juley. The Jury really didn't believe him when he told them about how Juley and the children vanished right before his eyes but since there really wasn't sufficient evidence he got off on this count. He did get 20 to life for the kidnaping, rape, and murder of Ellie Vincent.  
  
Also Juley's father, the social worker that actually had Juley's case and Juley's exÄboss, Mr. Richardson, got with the judge so the court would have Virna get the counseling that she needed in order to be retrained so she could learn to no longer be an abuser. This was also because there was a concern that Virna was showing the stress and guilt of being duped by Joe.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
  
  
The King and his party got to Camelot at the first light of dawn. The gates were just opening up at the first light of dawn. In the palace only the servants were up and around preparing for the daily chores. The King took Dan and Cynthia to Queen Juley and turned them over to their mother.  
  
Gwalchmei had met the King at the door and informed him of a meeting at Grail Castle by some of the rebellious Sub Kings and that Lord Merlin felt that it would advantageous for the King to attend.  
  
He made Queen Juley promise to wait for his return before she decided to do anything rash and explained that business called him away then left Queen Juley with her children.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
Grail castle was one of those places that one could very easily be at one with God. It was not a church as we know the term today, but it was not far from it. It was a castle with a King but the Grail King. Even I'm not too sure of the significance of King Perceval, but he was someone to be respected in the eyes of God and man.  
  
King Perceval was very glad and relieved that King Arthur attended the meeting. He was also glad that this meeting was turned into a gathering of all the Kings of the Isle of the Mighty.  
  
The son of the Vortergurn who Ambrosias Arelius had taken the throne of Britain from just generation before took the floor. He brought up the fact that it had been a while since there had been any new babies born to Camelot, Maybe their was a problem of the King's fertility.  
  
Another King reminded the forum that King Arthur had recently taken a new bride and she needed time. Queen Juley already had three children so there shouldn't be any concern of her fertility.  
  
It was brought out that this son of Vortergurn had a daughter of marriageable age.  
  
About this time, Lord Merlin arrived and informed the King that Queen Juley needed him home as soon as possible.  
  
The King excused himself, and it was decided to reconvene this meeting at Camelot in one week's time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
  
  
At Camelot, Queen Juley was having difficulty sleeping. This had been going on since she realized that she was pregnant.  
  
She tried remembering her fantasies and dreams from her childhood of being wife to the famous King Arthur and having his babies but ineffectively, the nightmare of Joe came into the picture and the beatings she received just because just for getting pregnant. She, on several occasions, awakened screaming. She had morning sickness so bad that it was hard to hold down water, she was cranky with everyone. She was terrified.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Ilo tried to speak with her, but to no avail.  
  
Cynthia, knowing what the problem was, did her best to set her mother's mind at ease but there was grate difficulty in doing so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
  
  
At Grail Castle, the son of Vortergurn and King Loth got together. It was decided on the betrothal of Anna, the grand daughter of Vortergurn, and Prince Medraut. The plot was started in bringing the two young people together which also started the plot to the downfall of Camelot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 33  
  
  
  
The king rode all night. He reached Camelot at sunrise. Breakfast was ready so most of the men stayed in the kitchen for breakfast. The King would have gone strait for Queen Juley but the three Guenhumara Queens met him at the Kitchen door. Guenhumara Queens Elaine and Regina complained, Guenhumara Queen Ilo was concerned about the problem.  
  
In Queen Juley's quarters, she had to have the servants help her get up. She was told of the King's return so she sent for him.  
  
Upon getting the message, he immediately went to her. The fear was so heavy that one could smell it, as he entered her room. She was bent over a pot loosing what little she had on her stomach.  
  
He offered to get a physician. She informed him that she didn't need a physician, she needed a midwife. She then braced herself to be hit. But what did happen next, she was not prepared for.  
  
He put his arms around her and gently kissed her.  
  
She cried in relief. She then told him of some of her fear.  
  
He promised that as closely as possible, everything would be duplicated so she would feel better about the baby. He then made her promise to come down to breakfast, then left.  
  
She started to wonder about him when he started to laugh out in the hall, but when a servant came in, she asked, and was told of the pressure that the King was put under at Grail Castle.  
  
That gave her something to ponder on while she dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
The King told the three Guenhumara Queen's about Queen Juley being pregnant and told them that she was going to need a lot of moral support.  
  
Not long after, Queen Juley came to the kitchen. Lord Merlin wasn't far behind. Queen Juley asked Lord Merlin for audience after breakfast.  
  
With a constant ear for the gossip, Gwalchmei asked what was going on.  
  
Queen Juley replied, "I just want him to go to my homeland and get written material on prenatal care, fetal development and lamas delivery.  
  
Gwalchmei was puzzled.  
  
King Arthur, being very pleased with himself, announced Queen Juley's pregnancy.  
  
Later Queen Juley gave Lord Merlin a written list and instructions on where he could get the material without any trouble.  
  
As Lord Merlin left on the errand, Queen Juley went to speak with King Arthur in private.  
  
It had been playing on her mind since that incident when Guenhumara Queen Elaine almost got exposed of her affair with Prince Medraut. What she knew was if you cheat, you destroy your marriage and most often with divorce, but this culture was different and she wanted to know what to do. So she took the chance, she spoke with the King about it.  
  
The King explained that not long earlier, there was a problem of men taking wives for their inheritance then kill them. King Perceval's sister was a victim of such practice. In effort to eliminate this problem, he made a law that without proof of adultery, or public accusation, nothing can be done; but if Guenhumara Queen Elaine's adulterous ways behavior was brought out in the open, there would have been a trial by combat and if found guilty, both Guenhumara Queen Elaine and Prince Medraut would have been executed for treason against the crown and the land.  
  
Queen Juley had a hard time understanding, "Why?".  
  
The king patently explained the concept of the King and Queen being synonymous with the land. He went on to explain that it isn't just a superstition because the King and Queen leads the people and if the people see the King or the Queen breaking the law or one of God's commandments and they think that if the King or the Queen is dong it, it must be alright to do it, which undermines civilization and eventually destroys it to the point of anarchy because of corruption. He went on to explain that Guenhumara Queen Elaine was a good Queen, so no one wanted to bring her problem into the open.  
  
She then informed the King of what she intended to do with the data that she sent Lord Merlin for.  
  
The King liked the idea.  
  
Queen Juley's nightmares lightened up but they didn't stop. All during Queen Juley's pregnancy there were night after night that she would wake up screaming or sweating. When the King could not go to her, the Guenhumara Queens went to her. There were meany nights that the King ended up just holding her to calm her down. They did some talking bout what was causing the nightmares. He also sought the advice of Lord Merlin. By the time that she had delivered the baby, the King had a post erected at the castle gate, and when anyone ever asked what was the pole for, he just have a chessard grin but come up with a reason to not say. Only he knew of his oath to himself that, that pole was for Joe's head, for what he did to Queen Juley and the children. He did get great satisfaction from this plan though he knew that he probably would never get the opportunity.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 34  
  
  
  
Dan and Cynthia couldn't forget the feeling of soaring through the air, at Castle Ryan couldn't get up the nerve to ask for their boards back. They knew that the King had them so that wasn't the problem, they just didn't want to push their luck, but wanted to, shall we say, "Sidewalk surf" again.  
  
Arrn was helping his father when Dan went to him and put across the idea for making the new boards and maybe a new ramp.  
  
Arrn's father, the smithy, told them that it would have to be cleared with the King but that would also mean that the King would probably pay for the job and they would be able to use a better metal.  
  
Dan decided that it couldn't hurt, the worst the King could do was say no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 35  
  
  
  
The waiting room at the clinic was full of mothers to be, the reception nurse was trying to help a patient fill out some paperwork.  
  
Lord Merlin walked in. Most of the ladies didn't give him a second look, but he got the receptionists attention when he requested to speak with Doctor Lawrence Jamison.  
  
Doctor Jamison was seeing a patient out at that time so he introduced himself.  
  
Doctor Jamison was a little unsure when Lord Merlin him the letter. He opened it anyway. When he found that it was from Queen Juley, he was relieved, happy, curious and all other things involved. He had tried dating her but Joe's interference made any lasting relationship impossible, but he still cared for her. He helped her try to avoid Joe by having Juley teach a prenatal class, in the evenings, to his patients from the time they were determined pregnant to time of delivery. She was maid of honor at his wedding last year.  
  
When he found that she wanted to start another prenatal classes at the place that she was hiding, and that David was starting to talk more and that she found a man that she could be happy with, he was happy for her and glad to be of assistance in obtaining the written data for the classes and he was also very happy to fill Lord Merlin in on what happened to Joe and all about the trial. He even wrote a letter telling her all that had taken place, even about Virna having to go for counseling.  
  
When Lord Merlin left, Doctor Jamison called Mr. Robertson and told him of his strange visiter and the letter that he delivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stw@ m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… emg`3S5FŽ9',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…' má`DSFFE9G,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Gám `K SM FŠ 9ˆ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ˆ /  
  
m1  
  
`T  
  
SV  
  
F.90,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…0 m `ŽS'F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9…,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……ƒm„`q  
  
Ss  
  
F—  
  
9–  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…–  
  
DmF`‡S‚F‰9ö,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…öXmZ`hSjF‡9‚,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‚ m§`ESGF€9?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?:m`‹S¤F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ‰m¡`8S:F‹9¤,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¤ m ` S…Fƒ9„,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…„'mŠ`ˆS?FŒ9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… •m"`"SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `S!F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ¦mª`"S|F~9‚,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‚‰m ` SM FO 9L!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…L!N!m2"`4"S #F #9?$,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?$A$mr%`t%Sv%Fx%9z%,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…z%|%m~%` %S %F %9 %,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… % %m %` &S '9=',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…='/(m1(` (S (F)9),  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…) )m£)` *Sš*F *9…*,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……*ƒ*m„*`'*SŠ*Fˆ*9?*,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?*Œ*m *`•*S"*F"*9 *,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… *+m+`+SO,FQ,94.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…4.&/m(/` /S /F /9 /,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… /`0mb0`£0S?0F292,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…2g2mi2`k2Sm2Fo29q2,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…q2s2m2` 2SŸ2F  
  
494,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…4'5m)5` 5S 5F797,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…7 7m­7`œ7S?7F79 7,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 7®7m 7` 7Sñ7F 79æ7,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…æ7ú7m 7`¯7S«7F¨79 7,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 7 7m 7`¥7So8Fq89%9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…%9'9mo9`q9S 9F¦99 :,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… : :m_`aS F 9 =,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… =Ÿ=má=` =S ?F ?9 A,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… AñAmB`BS'BFŠB9 C,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… C CmyD` FSGFJG9LG,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…LGNGmPG`RGSTGFVG9XG,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…XGZGm\G`^GS`GFbG9nG,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…nGpGmrG`¦HSªHF I9J,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…JvKmxK`zKS|KF~K9 K,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… K Km K`LS LF M9 M,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… M3Nm5N`7NS9NF;N9=N,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…=N?NmAN`CNSONFQN9SN,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…SN Om O`dPS{QF}Q9@R,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…@RBRm R` RS  
  
SFS9vS,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…vSxSmzS`|SS~SF S9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S Sm S` SS SF S9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S Sm S` SS SF›S9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S Tm"T` USVFV9 V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… V Vm V` VS VF V9›V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…›V Vm V`ýVS WF W9 W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… W™Wm W` WSšWF W9…W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……WƒWm„W`'WSŠWFˆW9?W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?WŒWm£W`?WS WF[Y9]Y,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…]Y…YmƒY`ZS ZFm[9o[,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…o[œ[m?[`†[S‡[F \9 \,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… \Y]m[]` ]SO^FQ^9 ^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ^ ^m,_`._S¬_F _9 _,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… _ _m,``.`S®`F `9 a,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… aamib`kbS?dFd9šd,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…šd dm6g`8gS gF g9§g,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…§g¬gm'k`)kS+kF7k99k,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…9k;kmhl`jlS†lF‡l9ñm,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ñm mmn`nSnFn9n,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…n  
  
nm  
  
n`nSnFn9›n,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…›n nmQo`SoS oF o9¨q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¨q qm s`sS:tFt9t,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…t@tmBt`DtSFtFHt9Jt,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…JtLtmNt`PtSRtFSt9Tt˜˜  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Š s s˜˜˜˜  
  
€½€w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿc[pic]ÿÿe[pic]ÿÿ1[?]ÿÿ3[?]ÿÿÂÿÿÄÿÿÛÿÿÝÿÿB |ÿÿD |ÿÿCÿÿEÿÿEÝÿÿßÿÿI ÿÿK ÿÿæ ÿÿè ÿÿ-  
  
ÿÿP  
  
ÿÿR  
  
ÿÿ*  
  
ÿÿ,  
  
ÿÿ¼  
  
ÿÿ¾  
  
ÿÿÀ  
  
ÿÿÂ  
  
ÿÿÄ  
  
ÿÿÆ  
  
ÿÿÆ  
  
È  
  
ÿÿÊ  
  
ÿÿÌ  
  
ÿÿÎ  
  
ÿÿÐ  
  
ÿÿÜ  
  
ÿÿÞ  
  
ÿÿà  
  
ÿÿm  
  
ÿÿo  
  
ÿÿõ  
  
ÿÿ÷  
  
ÿÿ@ÿÿBÿÿãÿÿåÿÿçÿÿçóÿÿTÿÿVÿÿdÿÿfÿÿãÿÿåÿÿ´ÿÿ¶ÿÿAÿÿCÿÿÃÿÿÅÿÿ6ÿÿ8ÿÿëÿÿíÿÿíŒÿÿŽÿÿ çÿÿéÿÿ4ÿÿ6ÿÿëÿÿíÿÿÕÿÿ×ÿÿÚÿÿÜÿÿÞÿÿàÿÿâÿÿäÿÿæÿÿæèÿÿêÿÿìÿÿîÿÿðÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿ?ÿÿÿÿ ÿÿ€ÿÿ‚ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¦ÿÿîÿÿîvÿÿxÿÿãÿÿåÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿG ÿÿI ÿÿF!ÿÿH!ÿÿ,"ÿÿ."ÿÿ?#ÿÿ'#ÿÿ9$ÿÿ;$ÿÿl%ÿÿl%n%ÿÿp%ÿÿr%ÿÿt%ÿÿv%ÿÿx%ÿÿz%ÿÿ|%ÿÿ~%ÿÿ Š%ÿÿŒ%ÿÿŽ%ÿÿŒ&ÿÿŽ&ÿÿ5'ÿÿ7'ÿÿ)(ÿÿ)(+(ÿÿ—(ÿÿ™(ÿÿú(ÿÿü(ÿÿò)ÿÿô)ÿÿÔ*ÿÿÖ*ÿÿØ*ÿÿÚ* ÿÿÜ*ÿÿÞ*ÿÿà*ÿÿâ*ÿÿä*ÿÿæ*ÿÿæ*è*ÿÿê*ÿÿì*ÿÿî*ÿÿð*ÿÿò*ÿÿþ*ÿÿ+ÿÿ[?]+ÿÿI,ÿÿK,ÿÿ..ÿ ÿ /ÿÿ"/ÿÿŒ/ÿÿŽ/ÿÿÅ/ÿÿÅ/Ç/ÿÿZ0ÿÿ\0ÿÿô0ÿÿö0ÿÿÿ1ÿÿ[pic]2ÿÿa2ÿÿc2ÿÿe2ÿÿg2ÿÿi2ÿÿk2ÿ ÿm2ÿÿy2ÿÿ{2ÿÿ}2ÿÿ}24ÿÿ4ÿÿ!5ÿÿ#5ÿÿÒ5ÿÿÔ5ÿÿ7ÿÿ7ÿÿ™7ÿÿ›7ÿÿ?7ÿÿŸ7ÿÿ¡7ÿÿ£7ÿÿ¥7ÿÿ§ 7ÿÿ©7ÿÿ©7«7ÿÿ­7ÿÿ¯7ÿÿ±7ÿÿ³7ÿÿµ7ÿÿ·7ÿÿ¹7ÿÿÅ7ÿÿÇ7ÿÿÉ7ÿÿg8ÿÿi8ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿg9ÿÿi9ÿÿi 9 9ÿÿ¢9ÿÿ':ÿÿ":ÿÿWÿÿYÿÿËÿÿÍÿÿy=ÿÿ{=ÿÿ×=ÿÿÙ=ÿÿ??ÿÿƒ?ÿÿ§Aÿÿ©AÿÿBÿÿB  
  
BÿÿÞBÿÿàBÿÿ„Cÿÿ†CÿÿqDÿÿöFÿÿøFÿÿBGÿÿDGÿÿFGÿÿHGÿÿJGÿÿLGÿÿNGÿÿPGÿÿRGÿÿRGTGÿÿVGÿ ÿXGÿÿdGÿÿfGÿÿhGÿÿ Hÿÿ¢HÿÿôIÿÿöIÿÿlKÿÿnKÿÿpKÿÿrKÿÿtKÿÿ€Kÿÿ‚Kÿÿ‚K„Kÿÿ¬Lÿÿ®Lÿÿv MÿÿxMÿÿ)Nÿÿ+Nÿÿ- Nÿÿ/Nÿÿ1Nÿÿ3Nÿÿ5Nÿÿ7Nÿÿ9NÿÿENÿÿGNÿÿ˜Oÿÿ˜OšOÿÿXPÿÿoQÿÿqQÿÿ4Rÿÿ6Rÿÿ‹Rÿÿ?RÿÿSÿÿ [?]SÿÿjSÿÿlSÿÿnSÿÿpSÿÿrSÿÿtSÿÿvSÿÿvSxSÿÿzSÿÿ|Sÿÿ~Sÿÿ€Sÿÿ‚Sÿÿ„Sÿÿ†SÿÿˆSÿÿ"Sÿÿ –Sÿÿ˜SÿÿTÿÿTÿÿÄUÿÿVÿÿ |Vÿÿ |VŠVÿÿŒVÿÿŽVÿÿ?Vÿÿ'Vÿÿ"Vÿÿ–Vÿÿ¢Vÿÿ¤Vÿÿ¦VÿÿÄWÿÿÆWÿÿÈWÿÿÊWÿÿÌWÿÿÎWÿÿÐWÿÿÐWÒWÿÿ ÔWÿÿÖWÿÿØWÿÿÚWÿÿÜWÿÿÞWÿÿàWÿÿâWÿÿîWÿÿðWÿÿòWÿÿOYÿÿQYÿÿÔYÿÿÖYÿÿ›Zÿÿ›Z?Zÿÿa[ÿÿc[ ÿÿ—[ÿÿ™[ÿÿÙ[ÿÿÛ[ÿÿŽ\ÿÿ?\ÿÿM]ÿÿO]ÿÿ´]ÿÿC^ÿÿE^ÿÿÕ^ÿÿ×^ÿÿ _ÿÿ _"_ÿÿ°_ÿÿ²_ÿÿË_ÿÿÍ_ÿÿ `ÿÿ"`ÿÿŸ`ÿÿ¡`ÿÿý`ÿÿÿ`ÿÿ]bÿÿ—dÿÿ™dÿÿÎdÿÿÐdÿÿ(gÿÿ(g*gÿÿ?gÿÿ'gÿÿ¬gÿÿ®gÿÿkÿÿkÿÿk ÿÿ)kÿÿ+kÿÿ-kÿÿZlÿÿ\lÿÿ×lÿÿ¡mÿÿ£mÿÿðmÿÿðmòmÿÿômÿÿömÿÿømÿÿúmÿÿümÿÿnÿÿ  
  
nÿÿ  
  
nÿÿ'nÿÿ"nÿÿAoÿÿCoÿÿ"oÿÿ–oÿÿ¯qÿÿ±qÿÿ±q¤sÿÿ¦sÿÿ*tÿÿ,tÿÿ.tÿÿ0tÿÿ2tÿÿ4tÿÿ6tÿÿ8tÿ ÿ:tÿÿtÿÿtÿÿ@tÿÿBtÿÿWtÿÿ[tÿÿ[t_tÿÿctÿÿgtÿÿktÿÿ|tÿÿ€tÿÿ„tÿÿˆtÿÿŒtÿÿ?tÿÿ¡tÿÿ¥ tÿÿ©tÿÿ­tÿÿ±tÿÿµtÿÿÊtÿÿÊtÎtÿÿÒtÿÿÖtÿÿÚtÿÿÞtÿÿåtÿÿétÿÿítÿÿñtÿÿøtÿÿütÿÿuÿÿuÿÿu ÿÿ  
  
uÿÿuÿÿ!uÿÿ!u%uÿÿ)uÿÿ- uÿÿ1uÿÿBuÿÿFuÿÿJuÿÿNuÿÿRuÿÿVuÿÿ`uÿÿeuÿÿjuÿÿnuÿÿquÿÿuuÿÿyuÿÿyu}uÿÿ?uÿÿ…uÿÿŠuÿ ÿ˜uÿÿœuÿÿ uÿÿ¤uÿÿ¨uÿÿ¬uÿÿ½uÿÿÁuÿÿÅuÿÿÉuÿÿÍuÿÿÑuÿÿâuÿÿâuæuÿÿêuÿÿîuÿÿòuÿÿöuÿÿ |vÿÿ  
  
vÿÿvÿÿwÿÿwwÿÿwÿÿ4wÿÿ8wÿÿwÿÿ@wÿÿDwÿÿHwÿÿ`wÿÿdwÿÿhwÿÿlwÿÿpwÿÿtwÿÿŒwÿÿ?wÿÿ"wÿÿ "w˜wÿÿœwÿÿ wÿÿ¸wÿÿ¼wÿÿÀwÿÿÄwÿÿÈwÿÿÌwÿÿâwÿÿæwÿÿêwÿÿîwÿÿòwÿÿöwÿÿ  
  
xÿÿxÿÿxxÿÿxÿÿxÿÿ!xÿÿ9xÿÿ=xÿÿAxÿÿExÿÿIxÿÿMxÿÿexÿÿixÿÿmxÿÿqxÿÿuxÿÿyxÿÿŽxÿÿŽx'x ÿÿ–xÿÿšxÿÿžxÿÿ¢xÿÿºxÿÿ¾xÿÿÂxÿÿÆxÿÿÊxÿÿÎxÿÿäxÿÿèxÿÿìxÿÿðxÿÿôxÿÿøxÿÿøxyÿÿ~ÿÿ- ~ÿÿ1~ÿÿ5~ÿÿ9~ÿÿ=~ÿÿ=~A~ÿÿY~ÿÿ]~ÿÿa~ÿÿe~ÿÿi~ÿÿm~ÿÿ…~ÿÿ‰~ÿÿ?~ÿÿ'~ÿÿ•~ÿÿ™~ÿÿ±~ÿ ÿµ~ÿÿ¹~ÿÿ½~ÿÿ½~Á~ÿÿÅ~ÿÿÝ~ÿÿá~ÿÿå~ÿÿé~ÿÿí~ÿÿñ~ÿÿÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ4ÿÿ8ÿÿÿÿ@ÿÿDÿÿHÿÿ`ÿÿdÿÿhÿÿlÿÿpÿÿtÿÿŒÿÿ?ÿÿ"ÿÿ˜ÿÿœÿÿ ÿÿ³ÿÿ·ÿÿ·»ÿÿ¿ ÿÿÃÿÿÇÿÿÌÿÿÐÿÿÞÿÿâÿÿæÿÿêÿÿîÿÿòÿÿ  
  
€ÿÿ  
  
€ÿÿ€ÿÿ€ÿÿ€ÿÿ€- €ÿÿ6€ÿÿ:€ÿÿ€ÿÿB€ÿÿF€ÿÿJ€ÿÿb€ÿÿf€ÿÿj€ÿÿn€ÿÿr€ÿÿv€ÿÿ?€ÿÿ"€ÿÿ—€ÿÿ›€ÿÿ›€Ÿ€ÿÿ¼€ÿ ÿ½€ÿÿ¾€ÿÿà=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]=€€œ€ÿÿÿÿ 


	4. dragon part 5

1¾«˜"+[pic]h[pic]h[pic]i[pic]j[pic]j[pic]j[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 35  
  
  
  
The waiting room at the clinic was full of mothers to be, the reception nurse was trying to help a patient fill out some paperwork.  
  
Lord Merlin walked in. Most of the ladies didn't give him a second look, but he got the receptionists attention when he requested to speak with Doctor Lawrence Jamison.  
  
Doctor Jamison was seeing a patient out at that time so he introduced himself.  
  
Doctor Jamison was a little unsure when Lord Merlin him the letter. He opened it anyway. When he found that it was from Queen Juley, he was relieved, happy, curious and all other things involved. He had tried dating her but Joe's interference made any lasting relationship impossible, but he still cared for her. He helped her try to avoid Joe by having Juley teach a prenatal class, in the evenings, to his patients from the time they were determined pregnant to time of delivery. She was maid of honor at his wedding last year.  
  
When he found that she wanted to start another prenatal classes at the place that she was hiding, and that David was starting to talk more and that she found a man that she could be happy with, he was happy for her and glad to be of assistance in obtaining the written data for the classes and he was also very happy to fill Lord Merlin in on what happened to Joe and all about the trial. He even wrote a letter telling her all that had taken place, even about Virna having to go for counseling.  
  
When Lord Merlin left, Doctor Jamison called Mr. Robertson and told him of his strange visiter and the letter that he delivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 35  
  
  
  
The King was holding court with his Queens at his side.  
  
Lord Merlin entered and approached the throne and told the King and his Queens what he had learned while on his errand.  
  
The King asked Queen Juley to accompany him to the anti chamber.  
  
Lord Merlin gave Queen Juley the letter before she went.  
  
In the anti chamber the King offered to give her safe passage home, if she wanted it.  
  
She told him how she felt that her place was at his side and how her love for him was developing. She also went as far as telling him how she firmly believed that with hard work and effort, the King's family could come together as a fully functional family, and she had no attention of giving it up because of location.  
  
As this was going on, King Llenlleawg, the three Guenhumara Queens and Lohot were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
As the King opened the door, they fell through. They looked quite silly there on the floor, but the King just smiled and announced that Queen Juley was staying at Camelot.  
  
Anna Vortergurn happen to be there at court when the news came. She had hopes that queen Juley would go back to where ever she came from. She had designs on becoming one of King Arthur's Queens but Queen Juley stood in her way.  
  
Anna ran crying out of the palace. Her father ran after. He calmed her down and told her to be patient.  
  
Anna told her father that she had almost ran out of patience.  
  
Her father firmly told her to go back to court and act as if she was very happy that Queen Juley was staying.  
  
She obeyed her father.  
  
Upon hearing the news, Dan and Cynthia came to court. After some hesitation, they asked the King if the news was true.  
  
The answer was yes.  
  
Dan, being the spokesman, asked what they should call the King, now that they were going to be a permanent family.  
  
The King went to them and got to their level and told them that it would make him very happy to just be called Dad.  
  
This made Dan and Cynthia so happy that they almost forgot their protocol of seeking to be excused.  
  
What the King noticed was that even Dan was learning protocol and he was pleased.  
  
That night, the smithy spoke with the King. Together they spoke with King Llenlleawg, Dan and Cynthia. Lord Merlin joined in. The King spoke of earlier conversations with Queen Juley about Dan and Cynthia's skills with the skate boards. He also spoke of the safety equipment used to prevent injury. He gave Dan and Cynthia back the original boards and they spoke of the problems with them and what could be done to correct these problems. With the assistance from Lord Merlin to salve these problems. The King told Dan and Cynthia of the package from King Patrick; the ramp.  
  
They went over and set up the ramp the next morning on the training field.  
  
Both the King and Lord Merlin saw the strategic benefits of having someone in the palace that had the sidewalk surfing skills like that, that Dan and Cynthia had. He told King Llenlleawg to supervise and be ready to show their skills in a presentation when King Patrick signing of the treaty that Samhain.  
  
King Llenlleawg accepted the post.  
  
Dan and Cynthia started planning out their demonstration immediately.  
  
With the approval, there were more ramps built. the new skateboards were made with the improvements and a lot of practice of the old stunts and some new ones, the demonstration was just another championship to Dan and Cynthia but this one was special, not that there was no competition, this time they had a Dad that cared enough to be there and not just to forbid them from riding the boards. There hearts were really in it, and this time it was not just another way to escape their problems caused by Joe's abuse.  
  
This was a time of bonding for the King's whole family. There was also a lot of fun. They taught proper use of the boards to some cadets and warriors including Prince Lohot and King Llenlleawg. They tried to get the King to ride a board but he declined. Even the four Queens and other household members went down to the training field, to watch.  
  
The King was disappointed when Bryan McBrian brought news that King Patrick could not winter at Camelot, but when he learned that it was because that one of King Patrick's Queens was pregnant and wanted King Patrick there with her, he was pleased. At least he wasn't the only man going through this prenatal thing. He even sent Lord Merlin to Castle Ryan to help. King Perceval even brought the news that the Kings send their blessings on the coming of the coming of the child.  
  
Prince Lohot went with when Dan and Cynthia approached The King about the idea if having ramps on the stairs. Winter was coming on and they did not wish to put the boards up for the winter. The King promised to speak with Lord Merlin on the matter. Dan also told him of an idea to end the problem with Sam.  
  
Dam told The King of the bond that had developed between him and Sam and how Sam told him of King Qrg, and his concern of his mother and siblings and of his feelings about being a prisoner or hostage and not an actual fosterling. The King promised to look into the matter.  
  
The ramps were not placed on the stairs because Lord Merlin felt that it would be un safe but there were to be like shoots constructed on each side of the stairs with safety portals positioned so if the rider fell off the board during training he or she could be caught before any serious injury could be obtained.  
  
  
  
Queen Regina and Anna complained to the King about the ramps put on the stairs so the stairs so the boards could be ridden down the stairs if one was good enough at them. They said that it cut away walking space on the stairs.  
  
The King just smiled and noted the complaint. When Guenhumara Queen Ilo and Queen Juley went to the King to ask if he wasn't over indulging Dan and Cynthia, he didn't think so. He then gave that look that Guenhumara Queen Ilo knew and then she understood this was a security defense measure.  
  
Dan and Cynthia were not exactly quiet coming down the ramp. Everyone knew to get out of the way when they heard that ever faithful, "Cowabunga". By spring thaw when Queen Morgan arrived to help Queen Juley deliver her baby, Dan and Cynthia's trips down the ramps were common place. The servants almost forgot to warn Queen Morgan and her retinue to get out of the way.  
  
Also during that winter, Guenhumara Queen Elaine broke it off with Prince Medraut, the prenatal classes and Queen Juley's training for being Queen continued and the exchange of knowledge went great.  
  
King Org, his women and Retinue, including Sam's mother and siblings were brought to Camelot using the treaty with King Patrick as an reuse. This was with the consent of King Patrick; King Org was a thorn in King Padric's side because not only was he a usurper he was a Scotty pirate amd Sam's father was an Allie and friend. King Padric actually was shocked when he learned that Sam was the son of his old friend, but when he learned the entire story of what happened and what Sam was trying to do he understood and offered to do anything that he could to help. The state of Sam's family had been of his also.  
  
Upon the arrival of King Org and party, his retinue were given places to freshen and rest op, King Org was gotten out of the way and as a surprise to Sam he was reunited with his mother long enough to do the paper work to make him a fosterling.  
  
Later in negotiation with King Org Sam's siblings were turned over to The King and what King Org thought was hostages but in truth, they were fosterlings. The king tried to also get Sam's mother but King Org felt that she was his insurance that the people of her realm would not revolt. He was glad to get rid of the children. He had hopes that The King would kill them and he told The King so.  
  
It didn't take long after King Org and his Party left that Sam was reunited with his siblings at the academe. That was a joyes reunion. and that day he vowed to himself, mo more dog raids unless they were authorized by the King himself or any other problems for the King either, and he lived up to it clear up through graduation.  
  
The courtship of Anna Vortergurn and Prince Medraut had blossomed into full bloom.  
  
The night of birth of Queen Juley and the King's child was when Prince Medraut and Anna Vortergurn decided to get married.  
  
The labor was not all that easy, none are, but for Queen Juley, it was the easiest she had. But Lord Merlin still felt that it best that Dr. Jamison attended incase of complications. He was aware of Queen Juley's past and knew of her pending danger as the result of her several miscarriages and injuries by Joe.  
  
For Queen Morgan, it was different to have the father assisting in the delivery. Though the King was going in to help, he felt as if he'd rather face a horde of Saxons that face this. Dads being involved with delivering their children was unheard of before Queen Juley came to Camelot; but he did beautifully in coaching her. When the baby came out he was the first to hold his new son and show him to Queen Juley. They agreed to name him Arthur Ambrosias. The King never regretted this experience for the rest of his life.  
  
The three Guenhumara Queens held a prayer vigil just outside the chamber door. The King took the boy and showed him to them. It brought back memories of other times that babies were born at Camelot.  
  
It was Cynthia that nicknamed the baby AA, she said that Arthur Ambrosias was too big of a name for such a small baby. That nick name stuck with him all threw his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 37  
  
  
  
The King was worried about the reports of Saxons landing and gathering north of Antonian wall. He had the wedding of Prince Medraut to attend with his family. He learned that there was a spy watching him. He felt that by going to the wedding, it wouldn't only buy him time, but it would give him an unrelated reason for going north. So they went to the wedding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 38  
  
  
  
The castle at Lothian was in a real bustle in preparing for the wedding. The plan was to have the druid proceedings with the bonfires and dancing, before the King and his retinue arrived. They did, the fires were still smoldering as the King and his retinue arrived.  
  
Even though, the people were concerned about the roomers of Anna being deliberately barren and if that were true, the land was sure to be cursed.  
  
The King thought that it was some cruel perverted trick when he found that he would have to share his bed with all four of his Queens so he set out to find the person responsible for it. It was not hard. It was Bannis, the servant that showed them to their chambers, and it was no joke.  
  
Bannis explained to the King about the fears of the people and how it was hoped that if the High King and one of his queens could conceive a child that night, then maybe the land would be spared.  
  
All the King could do was promised to try.  
  
Prince Medraut and Anna Vortergurn had their wedding and wedding feast the day after the King's arrival. The King and all four of his Queens were among the witnesses when Prince Medraut and his bride bedded down which was still a little hard for Queen Juley to understand in spite of the King's explanation an preparation for the occasion.  
  
That night, Anna Vortergurn lived up to her reputation but the King and Queen Juley did conceive another child, the land was safe for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 39  
  
  
  
A few days later the King got the reports from Antonian's wall confirming the Saxon's activities. He took his family back to Camelot after promising Prince Medraut that he would attend his King making ceremony shortly after mid summer. He hoped that his explanation for leaving early was acceptable, especially since it was the truth.  
  
On the way home, King Llenlleawg noticed that his wife, Queen Elaine, was tiring more easily that usual.  
  
Queen Elaine eased his worries by telling him that she was just tired from helping at the wedding. she knew that he was having to go off to war and didn't want him to worry. She would tell him when he returned from the war.  
  
Once the women and children were safely at Camelot with a skeleton guard to keep them safe, the King and his warband went north to handle the Saxon problem.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 40  
  
  
  
The cadets, too young to go to war, including Dan and Cynthia, carried on at the academy as though King Llenlleawg was there to run it.  
  
If a spy tried to learn what the King was up to, all he would find was that the King and a warband were out on business but at Camelot, it was well fortified. Dan and Cynthia had a lot to do with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 41  
  
  
  
The King and his warband fought the Saxons and got a foothold but after hearing that more Saxons were on their way to British shores the King decided to get more troops.  
  
King Llenlleawg covered his realm and neighboring realms, Gwalchmei covered Lothian and Aria, Bedwyr covered Cornwall, the King covered, then, King Medraut and that aria, Melways, the Summerland, etc. It was agreed that the rally would be at the fortress in four weeks. They went on to their destinations.  
  
The King attended Prince Medraut's King making. He only had time to oversee the ceremony as High King, speak with King Medraut to ask for troops, and politely have plate of food to eat.  
  
One night Queen Juley started craving some goodies, so she went to the kitchen. The servants were sleeping so she decided to look for the goodies herself. Sense Queen Juley's pregnancy with AA Guenhumara Queen Ilo knew to watch for signs of pregnancy so Queen Juley could be given the moral support that she needed, so when she found her there, they sat and talked over milk and honeyed cakes. Trying to find out why Queen Juley had this craving when she wasn't known to have them; Queen Juley realized that the last time that she had cravings like that was when she was pregnant with David.  
  
They looked for other symptoms and decided to get a wet nurse for AA.  
  
The next morning Queen Juley checked with the midwife who confirmed that Queen Juley was pregnant.  
  
Queen Juley wrote to the King to inform him of the pregnancy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 42  
  
  
  
The letter reached the King via King Medraut sealed. He was afraid that it was bad news when he got it but when he opened and read it not only was he relieved but elevated to ecstasy, he couldn't help but tell the men that were just coming in.  
  
The news boosted moral throughout the camp. It was felt that Queen Juley's pregnancy was a good omen for the upcoming battle.  
  
Once the troops were in and settled down, the subsequent Kings and Generals met in the King's tent for a briefing. It was planned that they would strike the following morning in two waves. The first wave would attack at first light then later the other wave or half would attack and relieve the first wave who then could fall back and rest.  
  
The King thought it a bit strange that there were no Picts in the camp until a Pictish Chieftain emerged from the rushes and explained that this time the Pictish tribes were allies to the King because these Saxons had attacked and massacre village after village of Picts. The Chieftain went on to tell the King how these raiders were different and more brutal. They were just not like the average Saxon, Jute or Visgoth. The King brought out that they usually did not have trouble with Visgoths.  
  
It was discovered that there were even more invaders coming. So they attacked the Saxon camp in the dead of night. That way they would not be outnumbered too badly.  
  
The battle took until dawn but it successfully eliminated the Saxon camp entirely. The British troops suffered few wounded and no loss.  
  
The other half of the troops were upset about not fighting but the King quieted them by explaining that there were more Saxons coming and would be there sometime that day.  
  
In taking care of the bodies and gathering the treasures, it was learned that King Org and his men was part of the Saxon troops. It was brought to The King"s attention so he sent a messenger to King Padric with the news. H promptly marched on King Org's castle. Sam's Mother as well as her ladies and most of the other prisoners were rescued successfully. as a saifty measure Sam's mother and her ladies were taken to Castle Ryan then sent on to Camelot, and enough men were left to defend the castle if any other of King Org's men return  
  
At The Kings camp everyone had the chance to get rested up before word came. The invaders were landing not far from the fortress. The King led the troops to a good vantage point that the invaders would have to pass going to the camp sight. Then leaving the troops behind, he went to the outpost where he had a hand full of men watching to boats coming in.  
  
The boats were Jute long ships, the ancestor to the Viking long ships. They were packed with warriors ready to fight as they were being rowed in.  
  
The King surveyed the situation then instructed his men to wait until the invaders have landed, left the boats and were far enough out of sight that they could not be called back, then take the boats and deposit them at the navel doc.  
  
He returned to his men and set up the ambush. The troops were camouflaged, behind trees and anything else to hide them from the road. They were positioned in a horseshoe effect with snipers at the opening.  
  
The invaders marched unknowingly into the trap. By the time that they found that it was a trap, it was too late, they were all in the horseshoe. When any of them tried to retreat, the snipers got them. First King Llenlleawg led with the ala in three waves with infantry making sure that none of the invaders were able to escape. After the third wave, Bedwyr and the King led the infantry, not just closing in but fighting the invaders. The fighting went on all that day and all through the night. By the following morning, there was not one surviving invader. The rest of the day went to gathering the treasure and burning the bodies of the dead invaders in bonfires.  
  
The treasure was passed out to the men for payment for their services, and all went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 43  
  
  
  
The news of the birth of King Patrick's baby daughter was waiting for the King. Even better news was that King Patrick was on his way to Camelot for that treaty signing ceremony. He had left Ireland shortly after the victory in the north.  
  
Sam's mother and her ladies accompanied King Padric to Camolot. The reunion with Sam and His siblings was even more joyes than before. the family was back together and safe. Their home realm was under King Padric so their people was free of King Org's tyranny.  
  
The women were in the throne room doing their stitchery when the King came in. After getting briefed on court business and instructing Cai to prepare a victory banquet for dinner, he spent most of the day with his wives.  
  
He did go down to check on the cadets on the training field which gave him the chance to speak with King Llenlleawg. He knew that King Llenlleawg was concerned about Queen Elaine since the wedding. It wasn't like her to tire out easily. When she refused to have Lord Merlin check her over before he went to war, it concerned him even more. She was his favorite wife. She was the mother of his beloved son, Galahad. The one that he was the closest to.  
  
It pained the King to see his friend so concerned and helpless. He offered to send Lord Merlin with a royal command, but he was relieved when King Llenlleawg told him that she was with Lord Merlin as they spoke.  
  
That evening just before the meal was served, King Llenlleawg took the King aside. He explained that Queen Elaine was terminally ill and the best thing was to take her to Joyes Guard for the duration. It was agreed that Bedwyr would be the best one to take over the academy. He promised to come and visit from time to time.  
  
That night the bards sang of their victory and Lord Merlin told the story of Badon hill and how the Saxons had captured the King so in rescuing him, Guenhumara Queen Ilo led the army into battle and freed the King who look the lead, oh how blood flowed like a river, the carnage was so great.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 44  
  
  
  
It wasn't long after that night that King Patrick arrived at Camelot. The King enjoyed the treaty signing event. The planning had gone on since the treaty had been negotiated. The demonstration with the skateboards was saved to the last. It was worth waiting for. The show was that of true championship. The ramps were set up quickly and Dan and Cynthia executed the stunts with excellent finesse. King Patrick was definitely impressed. It would have impressed a championship judge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 45  
  
  
  
Time passed by, Queen Juley had her new baby and they named him Owen. The next year she had Sarah and then Joshua, the year after. By this time it was time for Cynthia's graduation from the academy. She passed all the tests and showed all the prose of a warrior.  
  
Graduation was at Grail Castle. King Perceval presided over the ceremony. There were about six other cadets that were of graduation age that also made the grade. there were tears of joy, celebrating and reuniting a few of the cadets with their families. The ceremony ended with the grail procession and prayer that the cadets would be victorious in their life long defense of the Island of the Mighty. On a whole it was very moving.  
  
Not long after the King and his family and retinue left Grail Castle, it started to sprinkle. By the time that they reached Joyous Guard it was a downpour. They staid there until the storm had passed and then some.  
  
It was heart wrenching to see Queen Elaine. She showed the outside evidence of her illness. Having seen it before in Arizona, while putting in her volunteer time, Queen Juley recognized the look. Queen Elaine was dying of some kind of cancer.  
  
King Llenlleawg couldn't attend the graduation because of Queen Elaine's illness. She was having a crises and the physician and healer needed him to help with her. But that was over now and it was time for enjoyment.  
  
King Llenlleawg pointed out that Cynthia had graduated and it was time to start making the arrangements for his and Cynthia's wedding. It was agreed to get Lord Merlin to help convince Queen Juley to give her consent. Queen Juley was counting on another four years of schooling.  
  
The time that was agreed upon was Cynthia's 15th birthday.  
  
After the pleasant visit as Joyous Guard the King and his family and retinue had to return to Camelot to make it before the first snow fall. They made their fond farewells. King Llenlleawg and Queen Elaine promised to try to make Cynthia's birthday in the spring.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 46  
  
  
  
Upon their return to Camelot, the King found that the Kings of the known world had started coming. Obviously someone wanted to make the King to appear to be a fool since he knew nothing of this gathering.  
  
The King took the situation and turned it around and created the first peace seminar that winter. Queen Juley realized that she was pregnant again shortly after getting home. She was a good four months but again shortly after getting home. She was a good four months, but again, what masked the pregnancy symptoms was that she was still nursing the last baby. This time she dried up so again a wet nurse was provided.  
  
Queen Morgan wintered at Camelot that year also which was a blessing to Queen Juley. Queen Morgan had heard of the plan to embarrass the King and felt that she should be there. Both she and Lord Merlin was very happy that the King was able to turn what was supposed to cause an embarrassment into an asset the way that he did.  
  
Dan and Cynthia still used their boards to get to their meals, classes and other appointments on time. Also that winter David graduated from flat surfaces and the small ramps to the big ramp on the stairs using the boards. Queen Juley was worried that he would hurt himself as he took the ramp but he mastered it almost as good as his older brother and sister. David's first official trip down the ramp, after he had mastered it, was very ceremonial. Cynthia said that it was good that it was again two cadets that took the ramps, and that she looked forward to initiating AA in three years.  
  
AA started learning the boards on flat surfaces that winter also. There was a lot of laughs when Owen tried to ride the board by sitting on it and scooting along. But by AA's lessons and Owen's antics, all that was there never realized that actually the boards were a military tactic, something like the ala. AA was scheduled to start his training at the academy the next spring. David already had two summers of experience.  
  
All through the seminar there was one thing that bothered the non Celtic Kings about the King, Celtic Kings did not wear crowns, they wore torques which was a type of necklace. This created quite a problem. It was Queen Juley that got to the bottom of it. She had one made and had it inscribed with the words, "To my beloved husband and King, Arthur, with all my love and devotion, your wife, Juley."  
  
Cai was quite perturbed when Queen Juley went past him and went into the meeting that day, she had been into light labor for a few hours so she used the custom that she and the King had of exchanging gifts when ever she gave birth to a child, to give him the crown. Lord Merlin placed the crown on him. For years it was debatable rather it was the crown or when the King coached Queen Juley, later that afternoon, in delivering their baby daughter, Morgan, that settled the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 47  
  
  
  
The Kings stayed on for Cynthia's birthday, even though a few of the Kings went home for their households and gifts for Cynthia.  
  
On the day for officially receiving the guests for the party, King Llenlleawg, Queen Elaine, and Cynthia confronted Queen Juley to consent the marriage since not only was Cynthia of age, her education was completed. She gave her consent.  
  
The wedding was three days after the birthday party. It was a blend of modern and Celtic customs The King was able to give the bride away. The style of Cynthia's dress was a blend of modern and Celtic designs. Both was beautiful. Both Saints Dubrecias and Samson presided over the ceremonies. Cynthia went to Joyous Guard with King Llenlleawg and Queen Elaine, about three days after the wedding party.  
  
Queen Juley cried as she watched her first born ride off to her new home. She knew that there would be many visits back and forth but letting go was still hard.  
  
CHAPTER 48  
  
  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn did not attend the wedding. She pretended to be ill to get out of going. Upon King Medraut's return, he told her everything from the seminar to the wedding then the announcement after that Prince Lohot and a young Princess from Brittany were planning to marry the following spring. She suffered through the recounting out of politeness toward her husband, but when he told about the betrothal, she gnashed her teeth.  
  
She plotted, planed and waited. She swore that the wedding would never happen. Her plan was to systematically kill of the King's family then the King himself. That way there would not be any other Arelius Ambrosias or Uther Pendragons to take back the crown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 49  
  
  
  
It was the first snow of winter. Cai led some of the men and Prince Lohot out hunting. Gwydre, one of the servants, was a spy for Queen Anna. Queen Regina sent Daniel, her most trusted servant.  
  
The bore ran out from the thicket, the chase was on. Prince Lohot fell from the party for some reason. Gwydre saw him leave and followed. Daniel sensed something wrong so he followed Gwydre.  
  
Daniel come came in sight of the two men in time to witness Gwydre run Prince Lohot through with a bore hunting spear. Daniel tried to stop him but in the scuffle, Gwydre knifed Daniel in the chest.  
  
Daniel lived long enough to wonder off into the thickets, never to be seen again.  
  
Cai heard Lohot scream when Gwydre killed him, but Daniel had wondered off and Gwydre had left the scene and rejoined the party before Cai could find Prince Lohot's body.  
  
Cai severed the dead boy's head and packed it away as the servants buried the body. They abandoned the hunt to return to Camelot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 50  
  
  
  
The King and his Queens were holding court when Cai returned. He sensed that something was wrong. He even got upset when he didn't see his son. Cai's being apologetic and accepting the responsibility wasn't making him feel any better. He felt that if he were to learn what was wrong he was going to take the gentle approach.  
  
Cai finally told the whole story and how they found Prince Lohot with a boar's spear through his chest, after he threw the severed head of Prince Lohot onto the lap of Guenhumara Queen Elaine.  
  
The King looked through the party to find out who was missing thinking that no man would dare to return to Camelot after Murdering the crown Prince. He found that Daniel, Guenhumara Queen Regina's servant was missing.  
  
Guenhumara queen Regina had a quirk, she was jealous, shallow and she hated children. Her own children had to be fostered out from wet nurse to another academy for their safety. There was some hope that she had calmed down with Queen Juley being there. She had never before killed any of the children but there always was the first time.  
  
She denied having anything to do with it but Gwydre pointed out that Guenhumara Queen Regina had privately spoken with Daniel before they left.  
  
That left the King no choice but to execute Guenhumara Queen Regina. He also cursed her grave so that any woman that walked on her grave would be stricken barren. He had the servants take her away and bury her and then clean up the mess.  
  
The whole affair was so upsetting to Queen Juley that she had to be helped off to her rom and to bed. There was some fear of miscarriage.  
  
Court was canceled for the rest of the day and the King held a vigil for his son that night. He also for King Llenlleawg and Cynthia. He felt that Queen Juley needed to have Cynthia with her at least until this all calmed down.  
  
Queen Juley felt that she would feel better if she attended the memorial so she did.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 51  
  
  
  
At Grail castle King Perceval and Saint Samson presided over Cynthia's coronation. It was small and quiet because of Queen Elaine's health. There really was no guests. This gave the ceremony the opportunity to be more of a spiritual setting. King Perceval even had the ceremony end with the Grail Procession.  
  
Queen Elaine was more than one of Queen Cynthia's husband's first wives, she best friend, confidant, teacher and family. The two ladies got real close. It was tearing Queen Cynthia up to see Queen Elaine waste away and in pain the way that she was. Queen Cynthia getting pregnant lifted a few hearts but made her more emotional. When the King's messenger came to Joyes Guard, the possibility of Queen Cynthia wintering at Camelot at least until she delivered the baby, was being considered. That clenched it.  
  
Queen Cynthia and King Llenlleawg left immediately for Camelot. Prince Lohot, to Queen Cynthia, was her big brother. They were close, very close. King Llenlleawg was petrified that she would loose the baby over this. He wouldn't blame her if she did.  
  
They got to the memorial just as the King and his Queens were going into the chapel for the memorial. King Arthur and Queen Juley were both very happy to see the couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 52  
  
  
  
Lord Merlin was able to proceed over the service, it was beautiful. After, everyone but the King had a good cry. He had to deal with his son's death in another way.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Elaine turned to King Medraut for condolence. This rekindled their love affair. Queen Anna Vortergurn was pleased to hear about it. She felt that it would come in handy, eventually in her plot of treachery. She decided that Guenhumara Queen Elaine would be the last of the King's family to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
w@ m ` S F 9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m?` SF97,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…7*m,` SýF 9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m§`¬S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… Žm'` S F™9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`SmFo9ý ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ý m1  
  
`3  
  
Sƒ  
  
F„  
  
9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m;  
  
`=  
  
S}  
  
F  
  
9‹  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‹  
  
¤  
  
m  
  
`  
  
  
  
S  
  
F  
  
9  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
m`S F 9ö,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ö—mM`OS F 9',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'Šm`SDFF9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S£F?9á,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…á m`S2F49q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…qsmu`[S]F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `? S F3#95#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…5#.$m0$` %S %F'9',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'k'mm'`ˆ'S?'F()9*),  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…*)+m@+`,S  
  
,F ,9¯,,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¯,«,m¨,` ,S ,F?,9€,,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…€,?,m ,` ,S ,F ,9K.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…K.M.mO.`Q.SS.FU.9W.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…W.Y.m[.`].S_.Fa.9c.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…c.e.mg.`s.Su.Fw.9 /,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… / /m0`0SA1FC19  
  
2,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
2  
  
2m92` 3S 3F49!4,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…!4#4m%4`'4S)4F+49Ä4,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ä4/4m14`34S54F74994,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…94;4m=4`I4SK4FM49 5,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 5›5m  
  
6`6S¢6F 69 7,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 7 7m 7` 7S 7F 79¦7,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¦788m:8`9S 9F99  
  
9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
99m9`9S9F999,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…99m9`9S!9FÄ99/9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…/919m 9`á9S;F;9 ;,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ;™;m,`.SvFx9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ám?`!?S#?F%?9'?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'?)?m+?`Ä?S/?F1?93?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…3?5?m7?`9?SE?FG?9I?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…I?K?mB@`D@S?@F€@9"B,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…"B$BmD`DSŽDF'D9QE,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…QESEmF`FS&HF)H9 I,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… I Im)J`+JSKFK9?K,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?KŒKm N` NS¢NF N9öN,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…öN—Nm–N` NS˜NFO9O,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…OOmO` OSOF  
  
O9O,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…OOmO`OSPFP9$Q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…$Q&QmR`RS SF™S9 T,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… T Tm£U`?US#WF%W9'W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'W)Wm+W`ÄWS/WF1W9?W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?WAWmCW`0YS2YF4Y96Y,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…6Y8Ym:Y`YSYF@Y9BY,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…BYDYmFY`HYSTYFVY9XY,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…XYdZmfZ`\S \F–\9 \,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… \ ]mö]` ^S™^F¤_9¢_,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¢_0`m2``aS@aFBa9Da,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…DaFamHa`TaSVaFXa9(b,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…(b*bm c` cSeF!e9zg,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…zg|gm+i`ÄiS jF?j9ªl,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ªl lm l`ýlS lFl9 l,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… l§lm¬l` lS lF l9Žl,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Žl'lm l` lS lF l9 l,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… lšlm_m`amSSnFUn9 o,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… o•om p` pS pF p9 p,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… pdrmfr`osSqsFss9us,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…uswsmys`{sS}sFs9 s,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… s sm s`VtSXtFu9u,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…u‚um‰u`?vSAvFŒv9sw,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…swuwmww`ywS{wF}w9w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…w wmŸw` wS wF w9 w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… w wm w` wS wF w9 w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… w wm w` wS wF®w9 w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… w xm£x`«yS¨yF z9 z,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… zö{m—{` |S |F}9 },  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… }~m~` ~S£~FQ9S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…SUmW`YSeFg9i,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…i m `¦ Sª F Ÿ9 Ÿ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… Ÿ\ m^ `a Sc Fe 9g ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…g i mk `m So Fq 9s ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…s u mw `y S{ F} 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mŸ ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m@ ` S FŸ 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` ˜˜  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Š ý ˜˜˜˜  
  
€˜"w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿÇ[pic]ÿÿÉ[pic]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ5ÿÿ(ÿÿ*ÿÿ® ÿÿ°ÿÿ²ÿÿ´ÿÿ´¶ÿÿ¸ÿÿºÿÿ¼ÿÿ¾ÿÿÀÿÿÂÿÿÄÿÿÆÿÿÈÿÿÔÿÿÖÿÿØÿÿ |ÿÿ |ÿÿŽ |ÿÿ? |ÿÿ? |Ó |ÿÿÕ |ÿÿÿÿÿÿkÿÿmÿÿ° ÿÿ² ÿÿ/  
  
ÿÿ1  
  
ÿÿà  
  
ÿÿâ  
  
ÿÿË  
  
ÿÿÍ  
  
ÿÿ9  
  
ÿÿ;  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
}  
  
ÿÿí  
  
ÿÿï  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ„  
  
ÿÿ†  
  
ÿÿœ  
  
ÿÿž  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ‹  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
ÿÿõ  
  
ÿÿ÷  
  
ÿÿKÿÿMÿÿM•ÿÿ—ÿÿäÿÿæÿÿÿÿ˜ÿÿøÿÿúÿÿÝÿÿßÿÿÿÿÿÿ0ÿÿ2ÿÿoÿÿqÿÿsÿÿYÿÿ[ÿÿƒ-ÿÿ…- ÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÇ ÿÿÉ ÿÿ1#ÿÿ3#ÿÿ,$ÿÿ,$.$ÿÿ¿%ÿÿÁ%ÿÿ'ÿÿ'ÿÿi'ÿÿk'ÿÿè'ÿÿê'ÿÿ&)ÿÿ()ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ ,ÿÿ  
  
,ÿÿ·,ÿÿ¹,ÿÿ¹,»,ÿÿ½,ÿÿ¿,ÿÿÁ,ÿÿÃ,ÿÿÅ,ÿÿÇ,ÿÿÉ,ÿÿÕ,ÿÿ×,ÿÿÙ,ÿÿI.ÿÿK.ÿÿM.ÿÿO.ÿÿQ.ÿ ÿS.ÿÿS.U.ÿÿW.ÿÿY.ÿÿ[.ÿÿ].ÿÿ_.ÿÿa.ÿÿc.ÿÿe.ÿÿq.ÿÿs.ÿÿu.ÿÿ„/ÿÿ†/ÿÿ0ÿÿ0ÿÿ?1ÿÿ?1A 1ÿÿ2ÿÿ  
  
2ÿÿ72ÿÿŽ3ÿÿ?3ÿÿ4ÿÿ4ÿÿ!4ÿÿ#4ÿÿ%4ÿÿ'4ÿÿ)4ÿÿ+4ÿÿ- 4ÿÿ/4ÿÿ14ÿÿ1434ÿÿ54ÿÿ74ÿÿ94ÿÿE4ÿÿG4ÿÿI4ÿÿœ5ÿÿž5ÿÿ 6ÿÿ  
  
6ÿÿï6ÿÿñ6ÿÿ?7ÿÿ'7ÿÿ"7ÿÿ–7ÿÿ–7¢7ÿÿ¤7ÿÿ¦7ÿÿ48ÿÿ68ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ |9ÿÿ 9ÿÿ  
  
9ÿÿ  
  
9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ99ÿÿ'9ÿÿ)9ÿÿ+9ÿÿ×9ÿÿÙ9ÿÿ;ÿÿ;ÿÿÎ;ÿÿÐ;ÿÿ&ÿÿ(ÿÿpÿÿrÿÿ×ÿÿ Ùÿÿ?ÿÿ??ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ!?ÿÿ#?ÿÿ%?ÿÿ'?ÿÿ)?ÿÿ+?ÿÿ- ?ÿÿ/?ÿÿ1?ÿÿ=?ÿÿ??ÿÿA?ÿÿC?ÿÿ:@ÿÿ:@@ÿÿ½@ÿÿ¿@ÿÿBÿÿBÿÿDÿÿOÿÿOÿÿ  
  
PÿÿQÿÿQÿÿüQÿÿþQÿÿÊSÿÿÌSÿÿ£Tÿÿ£T¥TÿÿðUÿÿòUÿÿWÿÿWÿÿWÿÿWÿÿ!Wÿÿ#Wÿÿ%Wÿÿ'Wÿÿ5Wÿÿ7 Wÿÿ9Wÿÿ&Yÿÿ(Yÿÿ*Yÿÿ*Y,Yÿÿ.Yÿÿ0Yÿÿ2Yÿÿ4Yÿÿ6Yÿÿ8Yÿÿ:YÿÿYÿÿHYÿÿJYÿÿLYÿÿXZÿÿZZÿ ÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿï\ÿÿï\ñ\ÿÿé]ÿÿë]ÿÿÈ^ÿÿÊ^ÿÿå_ÿÿç_ÿÿ$`ÿÿ&`ÿÿ2aÿÿ4aÿÿ6aÿÿ8aÿÿ:aÿÿFaÿÿHaÿ ÿJaÿÿJabÿÿbÿÿÄcÿÿÆcÿÿeÿÿ‡ÿÿ&‡ÿÿ*‡ÿÿ.‡ÿÿ2‡ÿÿ6‡ÿÿ:‡ÿÿI‡ÿÿI‡M‡ÿÿQ‡ÿÿU‡ÿÿY‡ÿÿ]‡ÿ ÿm‡ÿÿq‡ÿÿu‡ÿÿy‡ÿÿ}‡ÿÿ?‡ÿÿ‹‡ÿÿ?‡ÿÿ"‡ÿÿ—‡ÿÿœ‡ÿÿ ‡ÿÿ ‡¤‡ÿÿ¨‡ÿÿ¬‡ÿÿ°‡ÿÿ¸‡ÿÿ½‡ÿÿÂ ‡ÿÿÆ‡ÿÿË‡ÿÿÏ‡ÿÿÓ‡ÿÿ×‡ÿÿÛ‡ÿÿß‡ÿÿã‡ÿÿè‡ÿÿì‡ÿÿì‡ð‡ÿÿò‡ÿÿõ‡ÿÿø‡ÿÿü‡ÿÿˆÿÿˆÿÿ |ˆÿÿ  
  
ˆÿÿˆÿÿ‰ÿÿ‰ÿÿ‰ÿÿ ‰ÿÿ6‰ÿÿ:‰ÿÿ‰ÿÿB‰ÿÿF‰ÿÿJ‰ÿÿa‰ÿÿe‰ÿÿi‰ÿÿm‰ÿÿq‰ÿÿq‰u‰ÿÿƒ‰ÿÿ?‰ÿÿ'‰ÿÿ•‰ÿÿ™‰ÿÿ?‰ÿ ÿ¡‰ÿÿ¹‰ÿÿ½‰ÿÿÁ‰ÿÿÅ‰ÿÿÉ‰ÿÿÍ‰ÿÿå‰ÿÿé‰ÿÿí‰ÿÿí‰ñ‰ÿÿõ‰ÿÿù‰ÿÿŠÿÿŠÿÿŠÿÿŠÿÿ!Šÿÿ%Šÿÿ= ŠÿÿAŠÿÿEŠÿÿIŠÿÿMŠÿÿQŠÿÿiŠÿÿmŠÿÿmŠqŠÿÿuŠÿÿyŠÿÿ}Šÿÿ?Šÿÿ"Šÿÿ˜ŠÿÿœŠÿÿ Šÿÿ¤Šÿÿ¨Šÿ ÿ¬Šÿÿ¯ŠÿÿÂŠÿÿÆŠÿÿÊŠÿÿÎŠÿÿÎŠÒŠÿÿÖŠÿÿîŠÿÿòŠÿÿöŠÿÿúŠÿÿþŠÿÿ[?]‹ÿÿ‹ÿÿ- ‹ÿÿ"‹ÿÿ&‹ÿÿ*‹ÿÿ.‹ÿÿF‹ÿÿJ‹ÿÿN‹ÿÿN‹R‹ÿÿV‹ÿÿZ‹ÿÿc‹ÿÿr‹ÿÿv‹ÿÿz‹ÿÿ~‹ÿÿ‚‹ÿÿ†‹ÿÿž‹ÿ ÿ¢‹ÿÿ¦‹ÿÿª‹ÿÿ®‹ÿÿ²‹ÿÿÅ‹ÿÿÅ‹É‹ÿÿÍ‹ÿÿÑ‹ÿÿÕ‹ÿÿÙ‹ÿÿÝ‹ÿÿá‹ÿÿð‹ÿÿô‹ÿÿø‹ÿÿü‹ÿÿŒÿÿŒÿ ÿŒÿÿŒÿÿ Œÿÿ$Œÿÿ$Œ(Œÿÿ,ŒÿÿBŒÿÿFŒÿÿJŒÿÿNŒÿÿRŒÿÿVŒÿÿnŒÿÿrŒÿÿvŒÿÿzŒÿÿ~Œÿÿ‚Œÿÿ™Œÿÿ?Œÿÿ¡Œÿ ÿ¡Œ¥Œÿÿ©Œÿÿ­ŒÿÿÅŒÿÿÉŒÿÿÍŒÿÿÑŒÿÿÕŒÿÿÙŒÿÿñŒÿÿõŒÿÿùŒÿÿýŒÿÿ[pic]?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ!?ÿÿ!?% ?ÿÿ)?ÿÿ- ?ÿÿ1?ÿÿG?ÿÿK?ÿÿO?ÿÿS?ÿÿW?ÿÿ[?ÿÿq?ÿÿu?ÿÿy?ÿÿ}?ÿÿ??ÿÿ…?ÿÿ›?ÿÿ›?Ÿ?ÿÿ£?ÿÿ§?ÿÿ«?ÿ ÿ¯?ÿÿÇ?ÿÿË?ÿÿÏ?ÿÿÓ?ÿÿ×?ÿÿÛ?ÿÿñ?ÿÿõ?ÿÿù?ÿÿý?ÿÿ[pic]ŽÿÿŽÿÿŽ"ÿÿ%"ÿÿ)"ÿÿ- "ÿÿ1"ÿÿ5"ÿÿ9"ÿÿ9"P"ÿÿT"ÿÿX"ÿÿ\"ÿÿ`"ÿÿd"ÿÿ|"ÿÿ€"ÿÿ„"ÿÿˆ"ÿÿŒ"ÿÿ?"ÿÿ¨"ÿÿ¬"ÿÿ°"ÿ ÿ´"ÿÿ¸"ÿÿ¸"¼"ÿÿÓ"ÿÿ×"ÿÿÛ"ÿÿß"ÿÿã"ÿÿç"ÿÿþ"ÿÿ[?]"ÿÿ"ÿÿ  
  
"ÿÿ  
  
"ÿÿ"ÿÿ)"ÿÿ- "ÿÿ1"ÿÿ5"ÿÿ5"9"ÿÿ="ÿÿU"ÿÿY"ÿÿ]"ÿÿa"ÿÿe"ÿÿi"ÿÿy"ÿÿ}"ÿÿ—"ÿÿ˜"ÿÿ™"ÿÿ  
  
à=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]"´"ÿÿÿÿ 


	5. dragon part6

1¾«‰¤K[pic]†[pic]†[pic]‡[pic]ˆ[pic]ˆ[pic]ˆ[pic]Ð[?]CHAPTER 53  
  
  
  
The evening meal was the same as most evening meals. At the meal, King Llenlleawg spoke with the King about Queen Cynthia wintering at Camelot. They spoke of how hard Queen Elaine's illness was on Queen Cynthia. They spoke of how the upheaval of the last few days was hard on Queen Juley. They agreed that mother and daughter needed each other that winter.  
  
King Llenlleawg left the next morning without Queen Cynthia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 54  
  
  
  
At Joyes guard, the weather had cleared after an early an early winter storm. Queen Elaine was having a good day so she was strolling through the garden, with the help of servants, when King Llenlleawg returned. He told her everything that happened during his stay at Camelot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 55  
  
  
  
Not long after mid winter during the evening meal, Lord Merlin and Saint Samson arrived at Joyes Guard. They stayed until the end. It was good to have their son home. They had so few chances to see him, with his duties in the church and all. It was also good to hear news from Camelot, and about Queen Cynthia and how she was blossoming out from her pregnancy. Of course they were also told of Queen Juley's ripening also which was good; the land would prosper that year.  
  
Baldwin was not all that far off, the trees were starting to bud. Queen Elaine's bad days were getting worse and more often, she had been gradually getting worse and more often, she had been gradually getting worse for quite some time. King Llenlleawg and Saint Samson were talking in the garden when the servant came to them.  
  
They rushed to Queen Elaine's bedside. Saint Samson gave her the last rites and she died with her son, Saint Samson, A.K.A. Galahad; holding one hand and her husband, King Llenlleawg, holding the other hand. She died in peace. Both father and son wept.  
  
Lord Merlin and Saint Samson were called away shortly after the funeral, the local people insisted that they sent her off on a funeral barge in the old tradition. King Llenlleawg wasn't planing to return to Joyes Guard for a long while so he consented. To see his favorite wife in that funeral barge really made him break down.  
  
After Lord Merlin and Saint Samson left, King Llenlleawg succumbed to that old temptation, alcoholism. Some people may think that it was alright to tie one on but when one has a blood sugar imbalance, rather it is diabetes or low blood sugar, or both, alcohol is slow poison. Low blood sugar not under control can assimilate insanity, it can even kill the person by what is called insulin shock.  
  
King Llenlleawg had been incarcerated for insanity years earlier and the problem was mixing liqueur and low blood sugar. The King was aware of this problem and when he didn't come to Camelot as planed, there was some concern.  
  
Queen Cynthia thought that he had lost interest so she went to get him to look into the matter. The King had to go to Grail Castle on some business so he promised to stop at Joyes Guard on his way back. Queen Cynthia was grateful. The King left the next morning.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 56  
  
  
  
King Llenlleawg's chief steward was so glad to see the King when he got to Joyes Guard. He filled the King in on what happened since Lord Merlin and Saint Samson's departure and took him to King Llenlleawg's bed chambers.  
  
King Llenlleawg was passed out on the bed. It was evident that the drinking had been going on for a while. The King gave the command for King Llenlleawg to be properly cleaned up and the supply of liqueur was cut off. Then the servants had to get proper food down him. The King supervised as the servants carried out his orders.  
  
The whole process of drying King Llenlleawg out and cleaning him up took about two weeks. Then was the problem of getting him to let go of the past and look to the future. King Llenlleawg and the King had many talks then one night, as King Llenlleawg slept in his chambers, the entity of Queen Elaine came to him.  
  
She told him that it pained her to see him so unhappy.  
  
He claimed to miss her.  
  
"And what about Cynthia? Her baby, your child, will be coming soon."  
  
"King Arthur was telling me the same thing earlier, tonight."  
  
"He is wise. Your little girl will need you to help her learn our ways."  
  
He started to come alive again as he learned that he was soon to have a daughter. She told him that she was fine and just wanted to see him one last time and say good by. He cried, "Do not go." but she went.  
  
The King and some of the servants came rushing in to make sure that he was alright. He finally had a god cry and let go of Queen Elaine. His friend, the King was there to console him.  
  
They left for Camelot the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 57  
  
  
  
Once Queen Juley and Guenhumara Queen Ilo got back on their feet, after Prince Lohot's death, they could see the family falling apart. Queen Juley pointed out that something was going to have to be done. The King agreed so he appointed both ladies to come up with a way to correct the problem. Guenhumara Queen Elaine had that far away look that the King knew so well so he did the only thing that he could with her, have her watched for her own safety and pray that she would come back to him on her own. Queen Juley and Guenhumara Queen Ilo thought about the problem both separately and together. Guenhumara Queen Ilo had an idea. She put this idea down on paper in the form of blue prints then sent for Queen Juley.  
  
Queen Juley didn't know about blue prints all that much, she knew prenatal care, she knew about law, but this was out of her realm, but it was easy to see what the diagram was, a mausoleum. She caught on fast, a family project in building it. She liked the idea. The idea of having Prince Lohot's body moved and placed into the mausoleum was sure to spark Guenhumara Queen Elaine's interest, hopefully away from King Medraut.  
  
The King still was away so the two ladies went to Cai for a feasibility check. Cai had just approved the plans when the King returned. The King went over the prints and liked them so much that he promised to try to get Lord Merlin to help.  
  
Both ladies were happy, relieved and exited about the new project's approval.  
  
When the King asked for Queen Cynthia, he learned that she was down on the training ground. She has promised to be careful and not over do herself. He sent for her. She answered the call. The King told her that she had a surprise up in her chambers. She sought to be excused and then went to her chambers. After she left even Guenhumara Queen Elaine wanted to know what the surprise was. The King told them. It was King Llenlleawg.  
  
There were a few people that reflected that the place just might get back to the way it was yet.  
  
King Llenlleawg waited for Queen Cynthia in her chambers. As he listened to her walking up the hall, he reflected on the day that they met, the wisdom of Queen Elaine in encouraging the betrothal with her to eliminate the problem of cadets and warriors letting their hormones do their thinking. It worked. The King knew the reason for the betrothal. He then reflected on how she got close to him and how he missed her when they were apart. He then reflected on their wedding day and how proud he was of her and how lucky he was to have her for his bride. He then reflected on how he grew to love her since their wedding. If the health of the child wasn't at stake, he probably would have kept her at Joyes Guard, but maybe this was for the best.  
  
Queen Cynthia had no idea what her surprise was. "It could not be Llenlleawg." she thought. "He would have wanted to check the academy first. Is it something for the baby? I have cloths and jewelry to last for me and the baby to last for two lifetimes. What is it? What could be left to surprise me with?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her, by the time that she got to her chamber door.  
  
When she found King Llenlleawg there, she was very surprised and totally elated. They spoke of Queen Elaine and how she was able to have Lord Merlin and Saint Samson there at the end. They spoke of their feelings for each other. He told her of his drinking. She knew of his addiction and she cried. They both knew that his only hope of staying sober was staying at Camelot. Queen Cynthia asked him about the closeness with Guenhumara Queen Ilo. She explained that there had been a lot of roomers since Queen Elaine's death. He shared his secret with her. He explained that the King and all three Guenhumara Queens and Queen Elaine knew his secret but most people didn't know it mostly because they wanted a scandal. Guenhumara Queen Ilo was his mother's younger sister.  
  
Queen Cynthia smiled as she now understood the whole picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 58  
  
  
  
The King had a special feast to celebrate the return of King Llenlleawg. Queen Cynthia had started light labor though she thought that is was just the baby kicking. She still didn't feel like eating much. She just clung close to her husband.  
  
Queen Juley had written to Queen Morgan in plenty of time, so she could deliver the babies, but there hadn't been any reply. She was worried especially since it was getting obvious that her daughter was in labor.  
  
Queen Morgan had gotten the letter, but felt that Nivene would be the best person to handle this delivery. She contacted Lord Merlin who took Nivene to Camelot.  
  
All were happy to see Lord Merlin and Nivene, Lady of the Lake. It was obvious that their surfaces were needed. Queen Cynthia tried to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable and was starting to feel the pains. Lord Merlin sensed this so he requested for King Llenlleawg and Queen Cynthia to sing a duet. They did under the condition that Lord Merlin would tell a story. He told Rhonabwy's Dream. He told how the two King's played Gwyddbwyll while the two armies fought and the game had a baring on the outcome of the battle.  
  
By the time that the story was over, Queen Cynthia could no longer hide the pains. She was taken to the berthing room to deliver her baby. King Llenlleawg went with her to coach her with the help of Queen Juley. The King took Lord Merlin off to the side for details. Rhonabwy's Dream was Lord Merlin's way of warning the King of treachery afoot.  
  
Before the night was over Queen Cynthia, with King Llenlleawg coaching her, her mother not far off and Nivene as midwife, delivered a baby girl, they named her Ygrene. This had a special meaning to Nivene. Not only did she deliver King Llenlleawg, but when his parents were killed in battle, she raised him. He was her Shining Brow. The King was at the door and it made him proud that his granddaughter was named after his mother.  
  
Three days later was Dan's graduation from the academy. King Perceval had come to Camelot at sunup that morning. He presided over the graduation and the Grail procession. King Llenlleawg was proud to show off his new daughter at the graduation banquet that night.  
  
It was only a week later that Queen Juley gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Aaron which was the modern English translation for Lohot.  
  
CHAPTER 59  
  
  
  
After Beltine, somewhat closer to mid summer, there was a gathering of the Celtic "Rebel" Kings. It was under the guise of hunting party. But Queen Anna Vortergurn had them to plan their next move in the plot against the King.  
  
Queen Morgan just happen to be visiting her nephew at the time, by design. As Morgan La Fae, the woman over the Guenhumaras, she had to find out who was the leader over this treachery and what it was all about. It was her husband's recent attitude and activities that made her suspect treachery. He was acting shifty, the way he did when he was up to treachery of any kind. She prayed that it was up to treachery of any kind. She prayed that it was something minor like a cattle raid.  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn had her servants keep Queen Morgan and King Medraut busy elsewhere while the meeting was in session. But Queen Morgan found an excuse to go into the meeting. That all that she needed. She used the knowledge she learned at Avalon to get the quick insight of what was going on. The silence and the way that all eyes were on her also helped confirm her fears. There definitely was treachery afoot. She needed details but it would take basic detective work, not magic. She needed time. She prayed that she had time.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't have the time. The meeting was to plot against the lives of Guenhumara Queen Ilo and Queen Juley and her children. Since King Urian had a conflict with the King before, over Guenhumara Queen Ilo, he was assigned to eliminate her. The plan was to take the land from her then Kill her. Queen Anna Vortergurn had her own plans for Queen Juley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 60  
  
  
  
The Saxons, Visgoths and Vandals formed an alliance to take over all of Europe. With his country and most of the established civilization at the brink of being over ran by the invaders, King Clovis sent a plea for help to Camelot.  
  
The day that the messengers arrived at Camelot, court was in session. Queen Juley was looking for the right time to tell the King the news that she had suspected for over a week and just that morning the midwife confirmed, she was pregnant again.  
  
The Mausoleum was coming along fine. Queen Elaine was seeing King Medraut less and less. The family was healing. King Medraut had come to Camelot, using the excuse to see his brother Gwalchmei, to discuss this with Queen Elaine. He didn't like the idea but he was going to break off the affair before she did. He didn't want to get hurt again and he could see that she was going back to being faithful to the King.  
  
The messengers had a servant approach the throne to ask permission for the messengers to approach the throne. The King granted permission. He wondered how his old friend was fairing. He had heard about the surge of Saxons, Visgoths, and Vandals. He had been assured that the Jutes were waiting to see what happened before they decided to get involved or not.  
  
When he got the written plea from King Clovis, he knew that he had to go and help turn them back, at least. The King had Cai make arrangements for the messengers to stay there until he spoke with some of the sub Kings of the land. He prayed that the sub Kings understood the importance of turning back these invaders before they reach British shores.  
  
Queen Juley got heartsick. She knew what the continental campaign meant, the last major event before Camelon. The King noticed her trying to fight back the tears, so he took her aside.  
  
In spite of her promise to Lord Merlin, she could be silent no longer. She shared with him what she knew about the Continental Campaign after telling him where she came from.  
  
The King first showed respect to the wisdom of Lord Merlin. He then explained how a warrior went into battle knowing that it could mean his death. Then he asked her to think that it could mean his death. Then he asked her to think up another excuse for her tears.  
  
She smiled and explained that she didn't need an excuse. Her suspicions were confirmed that morning, she was definitely pregnant.  
  
The King put his arms around her and told her that the land will surely prosper.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Ilo had overheard most of the conversation so she was the first to congratulate Queen Juley. She also promised to help Queen Juley through this time of stress while he was gone.  
  
The next morning the King, King Llenlleawg, King Medraut, and Bedwyr with enough of the warband to insure their safety left and separated to their own destinations. King Llenlleawg covered his own realm and neighboring Kings, the King covered the rest of the north of Hadrian's wall, King Medraut covered Wales, Bedwyr covered Cornwall.  
  
Melways had left the night before. He went to England make sure that there would be no trouble from the Saxon Kings that his realm was Summerland and he and his people would be watching them in the King's absence and would tolerate absolutely no treachery against the King.  
  
King Medraut suspected treachery from his wife and the rebel Kings, but he loved her. He knew that she was being secretive and manipulative but he felt that he had to protect her from herself. That was why he saved the rebel Kings to the last. He prayed that his cousin, Owen, would forgive him for not going to King Urian's castle first to pick Owen up. No reflection on Owen, he was loyal enough but King Urian had given the King some problems before and he was in Queen Anna Vortergurn's clutches.  
  
As King Medraut entered King Urian's castle, he prayed that the King and King Llenlleawg had finished; but he knew that it wasn't likely.  
  
King Urian showed no mercy in manipulating King Medraut into telling him everything that he wanted to know to raid Camelot. Queen Morgan could see that her husband was asking a lot of questions about the King's location. She had to keep silent for the time being so she just watched more intently and tried to figure out what he was up to.  
  
By the time King Urian finally excused King Medraut to continue on his efforts to raise troops, King Medraut to continue on his efforts to raise troops, King Medraut was angry with himself for letting King Urian get as much data from him as he did. He could only hope that there was nothing that King Urian use to attack his uncle.  
  
As soon as King Medraut left the palace, King Urian swung into action. He called for Alccolon, his most trusted officer, and some servants. Queen Morgan's worse nightmare was happening. There was an argument when she tried to stop him. She even followed him to his chambers trying to talk him out of it.  
  
The servants still had not cleaned up after their noon meal, so there was a knife laying there on the table. Out of desperation, Queen Morgan pulled the knife on King Urian. Owen just then entered the room and stopped his mother from killing his father.  
  
After disarming her, King Urian had her taken to her room for until further notice. After she left, Owen asked what happened. King Urian just sloughed it off as the time of month. Since Queen Morgan did suffer from PM Owen was satisfied. He got permission from his father to join King Medraut to raise the troops for the continental campaign.  
  
King Urian was glad to have his son out of the way, with him being loyal to the King. This saved King Urian from having to lie even more to his son. This was the chance that he was waiting for and he was not about to pass it up.  
  
Not long after Owen left, King Urian led his warband out the gates and on to Camelot.  
  
CHAPTER 61  
  
  
  
At Camelot the ladies of court were gathered in the great hall getting caught up on their sewing. Queen Cynthia was making a dress for her little girl, Queen Juley was again working on baby cloths in preparation for the new arrival even though it was still quite some time until it was to be born. There were alter cloths for the mausoleum, tapestries and mending being done.  
  
When King Urian and his warband entered the gates, the guards had no idea that they had any reason to keep him and his men out. They road straight over to the palace and dismounted. The servants even helped with the horses. When they entered the palace, no one opposed them. They went to the great hall.  
  
Alccolon took Guenhumara Queen Ilo by knife point. queen Cynthia tried to stop him by running up behind him and kicking him in the groin. Alccolon dropped the knife and fell to his knees. Another warrior slapped Queen Cynthia which knocked her to the floor and later resulted in a nasty bruise.  
  
He then drew his sword and threatened to kill anyone that as much as moved. Guenhumara Queen made Queen Cynthia promise that she would leave her rescue to the men.  
  
Queen Cynthia knew what she meant though King Urian did not, go alert the King for help. She stayed still as King Urian and his men took Guenhumara Queen Ilo out of the palace. As soon as they had gone, Queen Cynthia was to her feet and on her way to change to her riding cloths. A servant was sent to get Dan. Cai was called to make two maps to show basically where the King and King Llenlleawg were to be found, and a written account of what happened. The horses were prepared for the journey.  
  
Before the hour was out, Dan and Queen Cynthia were underway. They rode their horses at top speed to find King Llenlleawg and the King. It didn't take long to find them.  
  
When Queen Cynthia found Queen Llenlleawg, he had just finished speaking with the King at Dumbartin. She just gave him the parchment that had the accounting of what happened. He read it then looked at the bruised cheek. Having to use great restrain to control his temper, he briefly told his warband what happened and that Guenhumara Queen Ilo needed them. He then asked about the King. Queen Cynthia told him that Dan was his messenger. they returned to Camelot.  
  
Dan found the King not far from Lothian. He gave him the accounting parchment. He just gave the order to return to Camelot. On the way back he explained the contents of the parchment to his men.  
  
Both groups reached Camelot about the same time. They stayed just long enough to check on the status of the situation and get new supplies and the heavy artillery. Since this was to be Dan's battle, He got clearance from both his mother and the King before going with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 61  
  
  
  
By the time King Urian reached his castle with Guenhumara Queen Ilo and his warband, she had learned, just by listening to the men's small talk, on their journey, that Queen Juley was to be the next victim. She also learned that this was only a small part in a master plan to take Britain, not just politically but back to the old ways. She knew that there were a couple of Druids to officiate the land marring ceremony. She decided that, somehow, she was going to have to prevent the ceremony, keep the land from falling into King Urian's hands.  
  
King Urian personally put her into the hostage chamber then went to get Queen Morgan. He knew that if this takeover was to ever take place he would have to kill Queen Morgan also, but he didn't know how yet. It wasn't that he supported Queen Anna Vortergurn, none of the rebel Kings really did. She could not be trusted, They were just using her to get rid of the King so they could take over. They all individually was hoping to become High King.  
  
When King Urian went to get Queen Morgan, she was still upset with her husband for attacking Camelot. The King may be a Christian King but he was the best King since Bran the Blessed, for all the people. She was also concerned with the safety of Queen Juley and her children, she delivered most of them.  
  
King Urian took Queen Morgan to Guenhumara Queen Ilo's cell with the instructions to help her prepare for the land marring ceremony. He then left the two ladies alone.  
  
Queen Morgan apologized for her husband's actions. Both ladies then discussed what they knew including about Queen Juley. They also talked about Guenhumara Queen Elaine's infidelity. They tried to come up with a solution. All that they could come up with was to make Queen Juley a Guenhumara to give her what protection the church could. But the King would have to be alerted so he could get to safety. Guenhumara Queen Ilo made Queen Morgan promise that if the King took Queen Juley back to her homeland and time frame for while he was on the continent, and something happened so he could not return to Camelot; Queen Morgan would, instead of letting him die, he would sleep until her time frame. To Queen Juley, she would be without the King for about two seasons, then he could join her and the children, watch his children grow.  
  
Queen Morgan started to get concerned. Suicide was not sanctioned by either faiths and she cared too much for her brother even if there had been trouble between her and Guenhumara Queen Ilo in the past; she didn't want to see her kill herself and earn Hellfire. She tried to talk her out of it but there was no other solution. She could not allow the land to get into the hands King Urian. They agreed on that so Guenhumara Queen jumped to her death in the snake pit.  
  
Queen Morgan was still crying when King Urian came for Guenhumara Queen Ilo. He asked her where she was and Queen Morgan told him that she refused to have her in the household, so she pushed her into the snake pit. King Urian was in such a rage that he slapped her. He was tempted to push her, to join Guenhumara Queen Ilo, into the snake pit; but he feared that he would need her later. He had gotten word that King was on his way and was ready for war. Instead, he took her to her chambers.  
  
As soon as Queen Morgan was alone in her chambers, she started making the arrangements and writing the letters necessary to keep her promises that she made to Guenhumara Queen Ilo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 63  
  
The King and his warband went into the woods close to King Urian's castle to make the ladders and platforms and any tool or weapons needed to take the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 64  
  
  
  
King Urian and Alccolon were preparing for the King's attack. They were looking for a solution to their problem. King Urian made Alccolon promise that if he died, Queen Morgan would get what she deserved. Alccolon and Queen Morgan had been lovers in the past but she had dumped him a few years before and he was still bitter about it, so it was his pleasure, it was a chance for him to get even.  
  
The King gave King Urian a chance to return Guenhumara Queen Ilo. King Urian refused in a defiant manner. King Urian felt that he had a better chance to survive if he fought the King. Even after so many years, the memories of last time he had Guenhumara Queen Ilo abducted. He nearly got killed.  
  
The King had no problem taking the castle. Once King Urian was dead, Alccolon made good his promise, he took Queen Morgan and her retinue out of the castle to make her look more guilty. He didn't know that she had given letters for the King and Lord Merlin to Cadar, a trusted servant, so he could deliver them.  
  
The King, King Llenlleawg, Queen Cynthia, Dan and a few other warriors went into the palace to look for Guenhumara Queen Ilo. It took some looking to find her but Dan found her, King Llenlleawg saw Dan go pail, and went to investigate. He got some men to help lift her body out of the pit. The King went to see what was happening, Dan tried to stop him and told the King that she was dead. When the King saw her body being lifted out of the pit, he cried. It broke his heart.  
  
He had known her since childhood. They were married when he was but sixteen. It would be lonely without her.  
  
Queen Cynthia went to the window for a breath of air and saw Alccolon take Queen Morgan out of the castle. She cried out that they were leaving and something snapped in the King, all he could think of was revenge. He gave the order, they were going after her with him in the lead.  
  
Everyone was so emotional that it took no time at all to pursue Queen Morgan. They were gaining on the party when, in his plot to make queen Morgan look even more guilty, Alccolon fell back to fight. The King fought him one on one. Instead of enraging the King more, it gave the King an outlet for his emotions, so by the time that the King killed Alccolon, the rage within the King had died down.  
  
Queen Morgan had no objections to looking guilty. God knew what happened and that was what counted. Her only prayer was that God understood that Guenhumara Queen Ilo, as her last act as Queen to the High King of Britain, was to give her life to save the land from the warlords of the past. Queen Morgan hoped that by her looking guilty, it would help her find out exactly what was going on. She knew exactly where to start looking, Anna Vortergurn. She left for King Medraut's castle as soon as the fight between Alccolon and the King broke out.  
  
The King's men looked for her once Alccolon was dead but it was though the forest had swallowed them up. They returned back to King Urian's castle around nightfall. King Llenlleawg and the others that stayed, already had Guenhumara Queen Ilo's body fastened on a litter and tied to the horses to take home upon their return. Cadar then approached the King privately and gave him the letter from Queen Morgan. The King scanned over the letter then put in his tunic then mounted his horse and led his people home in haste. The warband didn't understand the haste but respected the King enough to quietly obey. After the King and his people left, Cadar left to deliver the other letter to Lord Merlin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 65  
  
  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn was having some old friends for company. She was promising to make them high officers in her court if they would kill Queen Juley and her children. Being Saxons, they jumped at the chance. The hard part was to get them to let the King live. They agreed to but once they were on their way to Camelot, they decided to kill everyone there. The booty from the treasure room would be enough payment.  
  
What the Saxons didn't tell Queen Anna Vortergurn was that they were an advance party to make sure that the British Kings could not join King Clovis, on tho continent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 66  
  
  
  
For the King and his warband, the journey home, to Camelot, was uneventful and depressing. Upon their return to Camelot, the guards were put on alert and the body of Guenhumara Queen Ilo was lain in state. The King and his household held vidual for her.  
  
Queen Juley was concerned about the King's depression. She felt that maybe if she gave him the chance to talk it out it would help him, so she had servants place a chair in front of him when he was sitting in his throne. She sat in front of him and asked, "Care to talk?". He opened up to her. They spoke of what he learned from Queen Morgan's letter. They spoke of future plans. He told her of his plan to take to her world and that he had sent for Lord merlin to teach him the way. He told her of his plan to bring her back when he returned from the continent. They spoke of the possibility of Guenhumara Queen Elaine's infidelity and how if it was true, Queen Juley would be the his only Queen. When they had finished talking, Queen Juley left the King to his vidual so she could get some sleep.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Elaine overheard the part of their conversation that pertained to her. She confronted the King on the matter. She confirmed his suspicions. Their discussion got a little heated but basically concluded with her role settled. She was to be coÄreagent with King Medraut until his return. But after, she was to leave Camelot. Rather she married King Medraut or joined a convent or whatever was up to her, but the marriage between her and the King was over. She tried to confront the King about what happened Guenhumara Queen Ilo and King Llenlleawg at his King making.  
  
The King reminded her of her position as Guenhumara. He reminded her that what happened between King Llenlleawg and Guenhumara Queen Ilo was the land marring ceremony and that he was not yet able to do it himself, so King Llenlleawg did it in his stead. The King then left to be alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 67  
  
  
  
The Saxons reached the woods not far from Camelot. They made what they needed to scale the walls since the gates were closed for the duration of the vidual.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 68  
  
  
  
The King needed to be alone so he went into his office. The fire and the torches were lit so the king had plenty of light. Once he was alone in the room, he reread the letter from Queen Morgan. The letter explained what happened in the hostage chamber. It went on to tell what she wanted the people think happened and why. It told of the danger that Queen Juley and her children were in. It told how Guenhumara Queen Elaine's infidelity was getting well known. It also made a promise to find out what she could about the treachery that was going on so it could be stopped.  
  
After reading the letter, he burned it then wept. He knew that Queen Juley was right; the glory of Camelot was coming to an end. He wept not just for his own grief but for the land. He knew that the best he could do was go to the continent and fight the Saxons down so they could not attack Britain for at least a generation.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 69  
  
  
  
The Saxons crept up to the walls under the cover of darkness. They quietly put their ladders against the wall, then climbed it. They over took the guards before they could sound the alarm. They ditched the ladders once all had climbed up. They then found their way down to the court yard and on to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 70  
  
  
  
At the Arizona State Penitentiary Joe Anderson had requested to see the resident godfather. He had pushed pretty hard to get the meeting, and now it was finally happening. He knew better that to con him. Like most con artists, he thought that the average law abiding person was a fool because they were honest and expected the same from others. Actually the law abiding people couldn't retaliate like a godfather could, which was all that Joe ever respected. Since he went to prison his main project was to con his way out or con a way to be more comfortable.  
  
He finally was being led to the godfather. "What was his name anyway?" he thought, "Mr. Renolds isn't it?" he decided on the safe Sir.  
  
The godfather was Mr. Renolds and he was sitting between two body guards. Joe got even more nervous when he found that Mr. Renolds had a complete file on him and really did not like him.  
  
Nervously, Joe pleaded his case, he explained about the upcoming parole hearing and the television spot. The contract was simple, he wanted Juley to be prevented from coming to the show and fowling up his chance for a parole. He wanted her dead.  
  
There was a contract on Joe and his family already so Renolds accepted the contract. Joe gave him an old photograph of Juley and the money. The contract was signed that night. Renolds was hoping for the chance to take out Joe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 71  
  
  
  
The Saxons snuck into the palace, but some servants saw them and sounded the alarm. The guards and the King went to fight the Saxons. The alarm was even heard up stairs in the private quarters. King Llenlleawg grabbed his sword and went to the fight. Queen Cynthia, Dan and David grabbed their boards, spears, and swords and hit the ramp.  
  
Not far from the battle servants quietly set up a portable lift ramp. That alarm. That warning known only to the residents of Camelot, "Cowabunga" rang out with the sound of the wheels of the boards as they came down the ramps. The timing was perfect, Queen Cynthia, the first of the three started to soar, the residents of Camelot dropped out of the way. The way all three soared, they fanned for safety but did the same damage as the ala. But with the boards there could only be one sweep. The maneuver worked to turn the tide of the fight. The surviving Saxons were taken to the towers for imprisonment.  
  
David didn't want his mother to know that he was involved in the fight, but she walked into the great hall and saw the cleanup while the King was talking with David. David was surprised that all Queen Juley insisted on was that he continued his schooling.  
  
She did speak with Dan later to learn how David got into the fight. Dan accepted the responsibility of the action. She didn't chastise him which was a surprise, she was just grateful that he wasn't hurt.  
  
First thing the next morning, the King rode out of the castle and met Queen Morgan and Lord Merlin in the wood not too far off. They talked of treachery afoot. The King told them of his plan to take Queen Juley back to her homeland and time.  
  
Lord Merlin agreed to teach him the way. He also warned the King to give her and the children a full Queen's guard with King Llenlleawg leading it. Not all was well there either. They discussed what action to take until the King's return from Arizona.  
  
They agreed to meet again at that time, and then parted to prepare for the funeral.  
  
The funeral was at the mausoleum. The King led the procession from Camelot. Dan, King Llenlleawg, Gwalchmei, and Cai were the poll bearers.  
  
Lord Merlin and Queen Morgan presented over the funeral. There were some objections but the King pointed out that she had the protection of the church. The King requested that Prince Lohot's head be placed in Guenhumara Queen Ilo's casket. The request was granted. The King gave a speech which touched on how anxious he was to fight the Saxons, which inspired King Llenlleawg to pledge his five thousand troops; the King told how Guenhumara Queen Ilo wanted Queen Juley to be made a Guenhumara. He told how it had been discussed that AA be made the crown prince. Both were consented and Queen Juley was assured that her pregnancy was sufficient proof of fertility.  
  
Lord Merlin brought the funeral to a close.  
  
After the funeral, King Llenlleawg told the King that he also was anxious to face the Saxons on the continent. The King told him though he appreciated the troops, he was needed to lead the Queen's guard for Queen Juley. King Llenlleawg understood, especially after the King explained why.  
  
The ceremony making Queen Juley was soon after at Camelot. It was feared that with the stress from the death of Guenhumara Queen Ilo, not only the King's first wife, but Queen Juley's best friend, a sister, a confidant whenever there was things that she felt uncomfortable taking to the King, it was Guenhumara Queen Ilo that helped her; Guenhumara Queen Ilo was Queen Juley's partner, they had a lot of great schemes together that was all in fun or to the benefit of the family; but any way it was feared that any traveling would endanger the child, for the time being.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
— w@ m ` S–F 9O,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…OQmS`USWFY9[,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…[]m_`aScFe9g,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…gsmu`wS F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ›m ` S F¦9ª,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ª m§`¬S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ˆm?`ŒS F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
m  
  
`æSúF  
  
9?  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?  
  
  
  
m  
  
`™  
  
S  
  
F  
  
9¯  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¯  
  
«  
  
m  
  
`SLFN9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mœ`‰S¡FÄ9/,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…/{m}`QSSF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m`@SBFD9F,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…FHmJ`LSXFZ9\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…\3m5`„S'F 9š,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…š,m.`‡S‚FL9N,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…N@mB` S F‡"9‚",  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‚")#m+#`Ä#S/#F1#93#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…3#5#m7#`9#S;#F=#9?#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?#A#mC#`E#SG#FI#9K#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…K#M#mO#`Q#S]#F_#9a#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…a#X$mZ$`2%S4%F %9 %,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… %•'m"'`T)SV)F+9  
  
+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
+,m,` ,S ,F¯,9«,,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…«,¨,m Ä` ÄS /F /91,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…1 1m,3`.3S03F23943,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…4363m83`:3S3F39@3,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…@3B3mD3`F3SH3FJ39L3,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…L3X3mZ3`\3SF4FH49B5,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…B5D5mˆ6`?6SY8F[89 9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 9 9m}:`:S1;F3;9@,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…@?m€`=S=Fƒ=9„=,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…„=8?m:?`Z@S\@FXB9ZB,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ZB'BmŠB`@DSBDF E9 E,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… E?Fm F` GS GF,I9.I,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
….IJmJ`qJSsJFJ9 J,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… JŸJm˜K`LS6MF8M9dN,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…dNfNm  
  
O`OSQFQ9Q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Q Qm S` SSZTF\T9mU,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…mUoUmqU`sUSuUFwU9yU,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…yU{Um}U`US UFŸU9 U,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… U Um U` US UF U9 U,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… U'Wm W` YS YFŽZ9'Z,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'Zq[ms[`«^S¨^F `9 `,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ` bm b`HcSJcFLc9Nc,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…NcPcmRc`TcSVcFXc9Zc,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Zcfcmhc`jcSdF  
  
d9d,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ddmd`dSdFd9d,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ddmd`!dS#dF%d9'd,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'d)dm+d`7dS9dF;d9 e,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… e em f`˜fS;hF=h9 j,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… j"jm j` jSýkF k9Gm,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…GmImmro`toS7rF9r9;r,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…;r=rm?r`ArSCrFOr9Qr,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…QrSrm–s` sStF t9®t,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…®t tm t`ñtS tFæt9út,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…út tm?t`€tS?tF u9 u,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… uöxm—x`H{SJ{Fm|9o|,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…o|q|ms|`u|Sw|Fy|9{|,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…{|}|m|` |SŸ|F |9 |,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… | |m3}`5}S7}F9}9;},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…;}=}m?}`A}SC}FE}9G},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…G}I}mK}`M}SO}FQ}9S},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…S}_}ma}`c}S®F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… £ m? ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `N SP FR 9T ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…T V mX `Z S\ F^ 9` ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…` b md `f Sh Fj 9v ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…v x mz ` Sæ F? 9A ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…A ˜ m `– S F† 9‡ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‡ ‚ m‰ `¡ S‹ F¤ 9¢ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¢ mö `— S– F 9˜ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…˜ m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mp `r S Fš 9á ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…á   mñ ` S F® 9ª ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ª m ` S F 99 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…9 ; mi `k S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m™ ` S Fš 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… … mƒ `„ S' FŠ 9ˆ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ˆ ? mŒ ` S• F" 9" ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…" m— `£ ˜˜  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Šy z ˜˜˜˜  
  
€‰¤w[?]@[pic]€ŒÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿû[pic]ÿÿý[pic]ÿÿO[?]ÿÿQ[?]ÿÿS[?]ÿÿU[?]ÿÿW[?]ÿÿY[?]ÿÿ[ [?]ÿÿ][?]ÿÿ_[?]ÿÿa[?]ÿÿc[?]ÿÿe[?]ÿÿe[?]g[?]ÿÿs[?]ÿÿu[?]ÿÿw[?]ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ–ÿÿ˜ ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¦ÿÿ¨ÿÿ¨ªÿÿ¬ÿÿ®ÿÿºÿÿ¼ÿÿ¾ÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿêÿÿìÿÿî |ÿÿð |ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿÎ  
  
ÿÿÐ  
  
ÿÿµ  
  
ÿÿµ  
  
·  
  
ÿÿÃ  
  
ÿÿÅ  
  
ÿÿÈ  
  
ÿÿÊ  
  
ÿÿÖ  
  
ÿÿØ  
  
ÿÿÚ  
  
ÿÿ»  
  
ÿÿ½  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿLÿÿNÿÿ‡ÿÿ‰ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ëÿÿíÿÿ- ÿÿ/ÿÿ{ÿÿ}ÿÿQÿÿSÿÿ=ÿÿ=ÿÿÜ=ÿÿÞ=ÿÿ2?ÿÿ4?ÿÿT@ÿÿV@ÿÿRBÿÿTBÿÿàBÿÿâBÿÿ:Dÿÿ:DDÿÿ‹Eÿ ÿ?EÿÿÃFÿÿÅFÿÿÇGÿÿÉGÿÿ&Iÿÿ(IÿÿJÿÿdÿÿdÿÿdÿÿdÿÿdÿÿdÿÿ!dÿÿ- dÿÿ/dÿÿ1dÿÿÃeÿÿÅeÿÿófÿÿõfÿÿ1hÿÿ3hÿÿ3hjÿÿjÿÿ‰jÿÿ‹jÿÿ¨kÿÿªkÿÿ=mÿÿ?mÿÿhoÿÿjoÿÿ- rÿÿ/rÿÿ1rÿÿ3rÿÿ5rÿÿ7rÿÿ9rÿÿ9rErÿÿGrÿÿIrÿÿñsÿÿósÿÿ?tÿÿŸtÿÿ¡tÿÿ£tÿÿ¥tÿÿ§tÿÿ©tÿ ÿ«tÿÿ­tÿÿ¯tÿÿ»tÿÿ½tÿÿ½t¿tÿÿÁuÿÿÃuÿÿíxÿÿïxÿÿ{ÿÿ@{ÿÿc|ÿÿe|ÿÿg|ÿÿi|ÿÿk|ÿÿm|ÿÿo |ÿÿq|ÿÿs|ÿÿu|ÿÿu|w|ÿÿƒ|ÿÿ…|ÿÿ‡|ÿÿ'}ÿÿ)}ÿÿ+}ÿÿ- }ÿÿ/}ÿÿ1}ÿÿ3}ÿÿ5}ÿÿ7}ÿÿ9}ÿÿ;}ÿÿ=}ÿÿ?}ÿÿ?}A}ÿÿC}ÿÿE}ÿÿG}ÿÿS}ÿÿU}ÿÿW}ÿÿŸÿÿ¡ÿÿì €ÿÿî€ÿÿð€ÿÿò€ÿÿô€ÿÿö€ÿÿ[?]?ÿÿ?ÿÿ??ÿÿB‚ÿÿD‚ÿÿF‚ÿÿH‚ÿÿJ‚ÿÿL‚ÿÿN‚ÿÿP‚ÿÿR‚ÿÿT‚ÿÿ V‚ÿÿX‚ÿÿZ‚ÿÿ\‚ÿÿ^‚ÿÿj‚ÿÿj‚l‚ÿÿn‚ÿÿ§„ÿÿ©„ÿÿ3…ÿÿ5…ÿÿó…ÿÿõ…ÿÿï†ÿÿñ†ÿÿÙ‡ÿÿÛ‡ÿÿÝ‡ ÿÿß‡ÿÿá‡ÿÿã‡ÿÿå‡ÿÿå‡ç‡ÿÿé‡ÿÿë‡ÿÿí‡ÿÿï‡ÿÿñ‡ÿÿó‡ÿÿõ‡ÿÿ÷‡ÿÿù‡ÿÿû‡ÿÿ |ˆÿÿ ˆÿÿ  
  
ˆÿÿd‰ÿÿf‰ÿÿÎ‹ÿÿÎ‹Ð‹ÿÿÓŒÿÿÕŒÿÿ¥?ÿÿ§?ÿÿ?Žÿÿž?ÿÿ ?ÿÿö?ÿÿø?ÿÿˆ?ÿÿŠ?ÿÿ+"ÿÿ- "ÿÿ["ÿÿ]"ÿÿ„"ÿÿ„"†"ÿÿÄ–ÿÿÆ–ÿÿÈ–ÿÿÊ–ÿÿÌ–ÿÿÎ–ÿÿÐ–ÿÿÒ–ÿÿÔ–ÿÿÖ–ÿÿØ–ÿÿÚ–ÿÿÜ–ÿÿÞ–ÿ ÿà–ÿÿâ–ÿÿâ–ä–ÿÿæ–ÿÿè–ÿÿê–ÿÿÿ–ÿÿ—ÿÿ |—ÿÿ  
  
—ÿÿ—ÿÿ˜ÿÿ˜˜ÿÿ˜ÿÿ#˜ÿÿ+˜ÿÿ0˜ÿÿ4˜ÿÿ8˜ÿÿ˜ÿÿ@˜ÿÿD˜ÿÿH˜ÿÿM˜ÿÿQ˜ÿÿV˜ÿÿ[˜ÿÿ`˜ÿÿe˜ÿÿ e˜j˜ÿÿm˜ÿÿq˜ÿÿu˜ÿÿy˜ÿÿ}˜ÿÿ?˜ÿÿ†˜ÿÿ‰˜ÿÿŒ˜ÿÿ—˜ÿÿ›˜ÿÿŸ˜ÿÿ£˜ÿÿ§˜ÿÿ«˜ÿÿ¼˜ÿÿ¼˜À˜ÿÿ Ä˜ÿÿÈ˜ÿÿÌ˜ÿÿÐ˜ÿÿß˜ÿÿã˜ÿÿç˜ÿÿë˜ÿÿï˜ÿÿó˜ÿÿ™ÿÿ |™ÿÿ  
  
™ÿÿ™ÿÿ?ÿÿ- ?ÿÿ+?ÿÿ/?ÿÿ3?ÿÿ7?ÿÿ;?ÿÿ??ÿÿ??W?ÿÿ[?ÿÿ_?ÿÿc?ÿÿg?ÿÿk?ÿÿƒ?ÿÿ‡?ÿÿ‹?ÿÿ??ÿÿ"?ÿÿ—?ÿ ÿ®?ÿÿ²?ÿÿ¶?ÿÿº?ÿÿ¾?ÿÿ¾?Â?ÿÿÚ?ÿÿÞ?ÿÿâ?ÿÿæ?ÿÿê?ÿÿî?ÿÿžÿÿ  
  
žÿÿ  
  
žÿÿžÿÿžÿÿžÿÿ2žÿÿ6žÿÿ:žÿÿžÿÿžBžÿÿFžÿÿ^žÿÿbžÿÿfžÿÿjžÿÿnžÿÿržÿÿŠžÿÿŽžÿÿ'žÿÿ–ž ÿÿšžÿÿžžÿÿ¯žÿÿµžÿÿ¹žÿÿ¹ž½žÿÿÁžÿÿÅžÿÿÉžÿÿÚžÿÿÞžÿÿâžÿÿæžÿÿêžÿÿîžÿÿŸÿÿ |Ÿÿÿ  
  
ŸÿÿŸÿÿ 


	6. dragon part 7

1¾«G¬Z[pic]œ[pic]œ[pic]?[pic]ž[pic]ž[pic]ž[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 72  
  
  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn had her father, King Loth and Agravane for company. They were talking of Camelot and the events there. She got King Loth Agravane to go make a try on Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
She didn't say anything about the Saxon fiasco. Later while alone, her father asked about it. All she could tell him was that she heard that the raid was maid but it failed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 73  
  
  
  
King Loth and Agravane went to Camelot and got there just as the sun was going down. They got in barely before the gates closed the gates for the night. They went directly into the mead hall to sit at the board.  
  
During the meal, four year old Sarah went up to the King and tugged on his sleeve. She asked if there were fire breathing dragons. She wanted to know because, five year old, Owen told her that there was and that they eat little children, and she was scared.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley gave Owen a look.  
  
Owen slid down into his chair, he was in trouble again.  
  
The King was amused. He then explained that dragons were the result of enchantment. There were both good and bad dragons, it depended on the wizard or enchantress.  
  
Queen Juley pointed out that Lord Merlin used the form of a dragon to bring herself, Dan, Queen Cynthia, and David to Camelot.  
  
The King took the opportunity to request King Llenlleawg to tell a story. Father John, a visiting priest interrupted and volunteered to tell them a story. King Arthur consented.  
  
Father John told how when he was but just a lad. Prior to this time he had only heard of King Arthur and he was serving one of the small but loyal war lords under King Arthur. He had been standing guard when King Arthur road into camp. He told how they first went to grail castle then into the other world.  
  
He told how it appeared and his experiences when they joined the other allies and how he felt when he looked over to whom King Arthur was answering to and how incredible the light around the angels were.  
  
He then described the enemy and how they were twisted and gnarled from their evil works.  
  
He told of the battle between good and evil and when they won how the appearance changed as the evil ones returned to their borders.  
  
He also told of how he had been badly wounded and the man that came to speak with King Arthur and while there he had been healed by this man. He told of the love he saw in the face of this man.  
  
He also told how had swore that he would be with the next time. He then told how he prayed that he would be worthy for he now knew who this man was. Which is why he became a priest.  
  
Later, in private, Queen July thanked Father John for his story, though it was quite obvious that she doubted its truthfulness. Father John reassured her of it'd truthfulness and went on to explain that before this expedition, he doubted his beliefs and even went so far as to study the old ways. He continued to tell her how that campaign and all that he saw there, he rethought out what he had been taught by his parents and what he had been taught by his piers and how he was no longer confused.  
  
This gave Queen Juley a lot to think about and she started to understand the part that she was playing as Guenhumara Queen and the responsibilities that she had before her.  
  
King Loth and Agravane decided that they would strike that night. With the King being a Christian King, people had a tendency to forget that the King had the old knowledge, the King and king Llenlleawg sensed the pending danger so they staid up guarding the halls of the private chambers for just the royal family. It didn't take long, their hunch paid off. They caught King Loth and Agravane walking up the hall toward Queen Juley's room.  
  
The King stopped King Loth mostly hoping that he was wrong. There were words then a fight broke out which resulted in the death of King Loth and Agravane. Some soldiers came to assist but got there in time to clean up the mess while the King and King Llenlleawg joined their wives for the night. They agreed that they would leave the next morning to take Guenhumara Queen Juley and the children home to Arizona.  
  
The King and his warband had been packing since the horses and preparing for the journey since before daybreak. They wanted to have it all done before breakfast. Dan was having trouble saying goodÄby to his girlfriend, Mary, a young Pictish girl that was one of Guenhumara Queen Ilo's ladies. Unless she was reassigned, she was having to go back up north later that day.  
  
They were contemplating on running off together when the King caught them. He promised to speak to Guenhumara Queen Juley about reassigning Mary to her. This satisfied them for now.  
  
At breakfast, the King spoke with Guenhumara Queen Juley on the matter. they had Dan and Mary come for an interview. It was agreed that instead of making Mary one of Queen Juley's ladies, she would go with but they would stop at the church and Dan and Mary would be married. Since Mary was already packed, it took her no time at all to gather up her things to go onto the horses.  
  
The King sent a messenger to Mary's family to let them know why she wasn't coming home, just before leading his party out the gates himself.  
  
Though they had hopes for her to marry a local prince, Mary's family was happy for her. The step son to the High King wasn't bad at all. They sent a messenger to the prince that she was betrothed to. He was outraged but by the time that he got the message, he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
Dan and Mary's wedding was quiet but nice. The King gave away the bride. the local priest officiate the marriage rites.  
  
The next stop was the portal in Ireland. When the people saw the King and his people going by, they knew why and they wept. Guenhumara Queen Juley had been good for the land. Now because of someone's selfish treachery, she and the young princes and princesses of Britain were leaving. The Land would surely suffer from this treachery.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 74  
  
  
  
It was Joe's big day. He turned up at the studio early with his lawyer. He met David Alvarez, the host. Alvarez was no fool, but Joe felt he could still pull of this con.  
  
The show was going according to plan. Joe had the chance to plea his case. He claimed that he was a concerned parent that just wanted to find out where his children were. Alvarez brought Ellie Vincent up. Joe claimed that she was still alive when he left her in the parking lot. Alvarez brought up the roomer that if Joe could get Juley to surface, he would get a better chance of parole. Joe didn't expect that question but he just claimed to not be aware of the roomer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 75  
  
  
  
These Arizona cliffs was known to the local natives as Anistazi land. It was where the bones of the ancient Anistazies lay. The Anistazies were the ancestors to what we now know as the Navajo's. When the thunder ripped through the sky that day no one really paid any attention to it. The Navajo tending his heard of sheep, the people driving by on the highway, no one. The King bringing Guenhumara Queen Juley and party to the year 1997 was virtually unnoticed. In spite of the guards set up by the mob to stop Guenhumara Queen Juley from going to Phoenix.  
  
This was Guenhumara Queen Juley's childhood back yard. Even after seven years at Camelot, she knew this aria like the back of her hand. She led the party to the highway and toward town.  
  
When the contract on Guenhumara Queen Juley was put out, no one was told who made it. Toni Beneli was of no exception. He had a personal beef with Joe. Joe had ruined his kid sister. Toni jumped at the chance to get Joe and his family. He didn't bother to ask questions which is what led to his downfall.  
  
Toni and his driver was watching that highway when they went by. He recognized Guenhumara Queen Juley and they started to follow. They started to take a drive by so he could shoot her. Queen Cynthia spotted the gun and shouted out the warning. Before Toni could get off a shot, Gwalchmei road his horse by and speared Toni. Toni had to be rushed to the hospital to save his life.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley starting to show her tiredness, so they stopped to rest. The King tried to talk her into riding the litter the rest of the way.  
  
That was when Irene, Guenhumara Queen Juley's sister, and Henry, Irene's husband, drove by. Irene was looking at the party at the side of the road out of curiosity. She recognized Guenhumara Queen Juley as her sister. They stopped, they had to back up some before Irene could get out of the car.  
  
The reunion between the two sisters was very warm. They hugged each other and cried. Guenhumara Queen Juley introduced the King to her. Irene remembered Queen Cynthia, Dan, and David, and needed introduction to the rest of the children, and needed introduction to the rest of the children, and King Llenlleawg and Mary. Then she remembered about Joe. She asked if he was the reason for her return.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley got Irene to tell her all about what was happening. Queen Juley turned to the King in desperation for advise. His advise was to face the man.  
  
It was decided that it was best that Guenhumara Queen Juley rode in the car. As soon as they got to town they called the studio. It was the stage manager that they spoke with. He told them to come in to the studio. He then informed Alvarez, of the telephone call. Alvarez instructed the floor manager to keep him informed.  
  
The interview went to the audience. First there was a man that was obviously one of Joe's party buddies. He gave encouragement to Joe.  
  
Then Virna, Guenhumara Queen Juley's mother, stood up. She introduced herself. She told how she had been duped by Joe. She went on to tell how she felt when she learned the truth at his trial. It was not good. She then told Joe that she hoped that she hoped that not only his parol fell through, but the key was thrown away.  
  
When Joe told her that she believed him because she wanted to, he was surprised when instead of going on the defensive she didn't deny it. She told how she had been paying for her part of what happened.  
  
She spoke of the abuse and how she felt that it all was Guenhumara Queen Juley's fault and how that was the way she her self was raised. In the interview they spoke of her exÄhusband who had straightened out his life and married a nice lady. How there was a well founded fear of a fatal attraction syndrome if she had known where they were. But she had run into him at the trial and how he and a few other people that cared, convinced her to get counseling.  
  
Guenhumara Queen July, the King and the rest of the party arrived at the studio at that time. The receptionist notified the director who notified the floor manager who signaled Alvarez.  
  
Alvarez asked Virna, "If Juley were here, what would you say?"  
  
Virna said that she would beg her for her forgiveness. She went on to tell how sorry she was for not showing faith in her judgement. She would tell her how she now knows that Juley was right.  
  
The interview ended and Alvarez thanked Virna for coming. He turned to Joe and asked about Guenhumara Queen Juley's side of the story.  
  
Joe was surprised by that question and all he cold come up with was, "I don't know. But since she's not here,.....".  
  
Alvarez broke in with, "Ah but she is." He introduced Guenhumara Queen Juley as Juley Anderson.  
  
Even there, court protocol was enforced. First the guards with their ceremonial spears with the gold heads. Then the King with Guenhumara Queen Juley at his side with King Llenlleawg and Queen Cynthia next. Then Dan and Mary then the rest of the rest of the children according to age, with the children too little to walk in the procession were carried by their nurses.  
  
Once they reach the stage, Guenhumara Queen Juley introduced everyone in the party but leaving off their titles of rank. This had been agreed upon between the King and Guenhumara Queen Juley earlier. Guenhumara Queen Juley made sure Joe understood that the guards were body guards for her and her family.  
  
Alvarez interviewed her. In the interview they talked about why she and her children disappeared and how every legale option was tried but to no avail because Joe had no respect for the law. They talked of the abuse from Joe. Joe tried to shut her up by threatening her, but the King stepped in. The interview continued. Alvarez told how he claimed his innocence of the charge that he was serving time for. Guenhumara Queen Juley was not familiar of the case. Alvarez asked if he was capable of rape and murder. Drawing from her experience, Guenhumara Queen Juley had no choice but to say yes.  
  
Joe threatened her again and pointed out that Queen Cynthia, Dan and David were his children as if they were his property to do with as he pleased.  
  
The King firmly told Joe that Dan and Cynthia were married and as far as David was concerned, he was the only father that he had ever known.  
  
That was when Joe decided that the brats would die too.  
  
The King informed that there would be a full guard with Guenhumara Queen Juley and the children, in his absence. He decided to have King Llenlleawg as a secret weapon.  
  
The producer, director and the floor manager were getting frantic because time had run out. The situation got worse when Joe lunged at the King, the King reached for his sword. Guenhumara Queen Juley recognized that chessard grin as the one he would give when asked about that empty stake at the front gate of Camelot. She then understood and stopped the king by telling the King that Joe was not worth the trouble. It was the King that brought the show to a close. He had to start back to Camelot.  
  
Alvarez, with the camera crew went out with the King and party. He was taken back when he saw when he saw the warband waiting outside. He just had the cameras keep rolling as the King said his goodÄbyes. Dan told the King that he wanted to go to the continent with.  
  
The King told Dan, "Dan, I love you as if you were my own son, and you are a fine warier. You proved that at Urian's castle. But I need you to stay and help protect your mother. Remember, she is also your Queen. Besides, you have a bride to tend to, the land must prosper".  
  
Dan understood. The King got a package from his horse and took it to David and unwrapped it and told David to kneel. He told David that in spite of his early age, he has proven worthy. The King then knighted David. He then handed the sword to Guenhumara Queen Juley to be given to David when he became of age.  
  
He then hugged and kissed Guenhumara Queen Juley and said all his goodÄbyes again. He then mounted up with the warband and they road out.  
  
Alvarez asked Guenhumara Queen Juley exactly who hi was, and she answered, "King Arthur, once and future King".  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 76  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley's family did what they could to help out from bringing food to finding a camp ground and paying for their camping aria which was a small fortune in it's self. To alleviate the burden on her family, Guenhumara Queen Juley walked into town to see if she could get her old boss, Brian Robertson, could sell some coins that she brought from Camelot. for her.  
  
Going into the office brought back a lot of memories. She was deep in thought, remembering the time when she worked there, when the secretary asked if she could help. Guenhumara Queen Juley snapped to the present and requested to see Brian.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No but......"  
  
"I'm sorry, no one sees him with out an appointment."  
  
"I understand the rules, but just tell him that Juley Anderson is here to see him."  
  
"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley was just about to leave when Brian saw a client out. He recognized her and went to greet her warmly. He took a good look at her and asked her why she came to the office. She showed him her coins and asked him to sell them for her. He told her that he would her that he would try, then asked her were he could find her. She told him about being camped just out of town.  
  
He asked her where she got the coins. Her reply was only, the place that she lived for the last seven years. She made it clear that she hoped to sell them soon. He guessed that she needed the money.  
  
He offered her old job back and an advance on her salary. She accepted the job. She told him to sell the coins anyway because she would still need the money. She told him that she was supporting a lot of people then invited him out to camp.  
  
He accepted the invitation and he told her that he expected her in the office at nine sharp the next morning. Once she promised to show, he asked her about child care. On that, she was amused, and told him that she had plenty. When she left, he decided to invite Guenhumara Queen Juley and her people to the BarÄBeÄQue planned for the night.  
  
When he told his wife to add several people to the guest list but refused to say why or who, she thought that he was crazy and told him so. He just laughed. She called the caterers and told them of the additions. She did wonder what wayfarers he was bringing this time. And with some top notch politician and business people coming, she hoped he knew what he was doing.  
  
After telling his secretary that he would be out for the rest of the day, he left his office for Guenhumara Queen Juley's camp.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley walked home from town. Queen Cynthia met her on the road. The two ladies were talking as King Llenlleawg joined. Guenhumara Queen Juley told them about getting her old job back.  
  
They were talking, standing in the road to their camp, trying to decide what to do about dinner, when Brian drove up and invited them all to the barÄbÄq. They accepted. Since Guenhumara Queen Juley was both tired and pregnant, he had her ride in the car. The rest rode on horseback.  
  
This gave Guenhumara Queen Juley a chance to speak with Brian in private. On their way to Brian's house, they talked about how they would need his services again; but this time it was to get the proper papers for most of her household. When she told him that they were from Great Britain and the reason that they were there in the first place was that they were either part of her household or for her protection.  
  
He wanted to know why there were no papers and who they were; he wanted the whole story. By the time they reached his house, she had told him the whole story from Joe chasing them through the cemetery that night clear up to the present. He asked who the old man that had come for the prenatal data for her. She told him, Lord Merlin. He told her that he would look into it.  
  
At the BarÄbÄq, Doctor Jamison and his wife and Brian's wife were talking and wondering who he was bringing home. What was the big surprise? Brian walked onto the back yard leading Guenhumara Queen Juley and party. It was Doctor Jamison that recognized Guenhumara Queen Juley first. When Guenhumara Queen Juley introduced her retinue and family, Brian decided that she was for real.  
  
All of Guenhumara Queen Juley's old friends were happy to see her. They pulled their resources of knowledge and found a house for her and her household. The place even had a place where they could keep the horses. Guenhumara Queen Juley even helped make the evening a successes.  
  
It was the next evening, after work that Guenhumara Queen Juley and her people went to view the house. It was old and dilapidated but it was fixable and big enough to fit everyone. It was cheap too. It was one of the cheaper neighborhoods which kept the rent down but they was able to strike a deal that Guenhumara Queen Juley and her people would fix it up and the land lord would give them a break on the rent for at least six months. The rest depended on the job done in fixing up the place. They were moved in by dark.  
  
It was Owen that first made friends with some of the neighbor children, then AA was next and so on. The children played with the neighbor children out front as the men fixed up the house. That way, it took no time at all.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley felt that everyone should go to school so it was arranged with the local school for them all to go. This was like a one room school house or special education with a teacher and child care for the babies.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 77  
  
  
  
Upon the King's return to Camelot, a servant gave him a message the Queen Morgan was awaiting him in the wood. He would know the place. He rode back out alone.  
  
Queen Morgan had been busy while the King was gone. She was working undercover to get all the details which were somewhat confusing, with every one using each other. From what she found out, it would be a dark day for Britain if this plot ever came to pass.  
  
When the King came to her that day, she told him everything that she learned while he was absent. She told him that she didn't have a concrete case yet and needed more time to get it.  
  
It was agreed that the King would go to the continent as planed, with King Medraut and Guenhumara Queen Elaine as coÄreagents for until Queen Anna Vortergurn made her move. Queen Morgan would watch her closely, and notify him as soon as that happened.  
  
The King led the troops of Britain to the continent soon after that day. Most of the sub Kings either sent troops or went leading their troops under the lead of the King.  
  
With troops of Britain and the troops of Gaul together, the Saxons were fought back to their own land and then some. They were at what is now Hamburg, Germany, when Gwalchmei got wounded quite badly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 78  
  
  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn and her father decided that it was time. Even Queen Morgan, who had been watching them like a hawk, couldn't do anything about this; so they thought.  
  
That night at the board, Queen Anna Vortergurn's father announced the death of the King. Queen Morgan suspected a lie and questioned the announcement. But when Queen Anna Vortergurn announced the wedding between King Medraut and Guenhumara Queen Elaine, and a pagan wedding at that, Queen Morgan was outraged. King Medraut and Guenhumara Queen Elaine were shocked.  
  
Though Queen Morgan and King Medraut had strong Druidic ties, they were able to see the evolvement of civilization that Christianity brought, the way that the Celtic beliefs were infiltrated into Christianity showed them that this foreign God was a benefit to the land and the land and it's people were the main concern of Queen Morgan which was why she had the protection of the church and both Christian and Druid women alike, could make Guenhumara. They just needed to show respect to the faiths of others and realize that their responsibilities didn't just lie with those of her own personal faith.  
  
Most of the people of Camelot walked out on the Vortergurns in rebellion. Later Queen Morgan, with the help of King Medraut and Guenhumara Queen Elaine, sent for the King. King Medraut knew that this meant that because of Queen Anna Vortergurn's treachery, he would have to forfeit his life in battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 79  
  
  
  
With the fight pretty much won, all that was left was the clean up, which King Clovis and his Franks could handle and Gwalchmei not healing like he should, the British troops were homesick when the message came.  
  
The King knew that there had been a few tries to kill him by the Saxons so he was not surprised when he read the details. He was enraged he learned that Queen Anna Vortergurn had insisted on a pagan wedding.  
  
The men were glad when the news that they were going home reach them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 80  
  
  
  
King Medraut with Queen Anna Vortergurn and Guenhumara Queen Elaine were conducting court when King Melons brought word, from the Orkney Islands, brought word of the King's return. King Medraut told him to keep him informed of the King's progress and excused him.  
  
Upon King Melenus's departure, Queen Anna Vortergurn turned to King Medraut and asked and asked what he was going to do about it.  
  
King Medraut turned to Queen Anna Vortergurn and said, "Do you leave me any choice? I shall have to stop his return. thanks to you and your treachery."  
  
Queen Anna Vortergurn said something about him being a Romono Britt and she was pure Celtic.  
  
This enraged both King Medraut and Guenhumara Queen Elaine. King Medraut told her, "He was the best King Britain has had since Bran the Blessed, and it will be a fair day before there will be another as good. But because you just you just had to be High Queen, I am going to have to fight him. Is it for the sake of Britain? No nothing so noble as that, it is to protect my household." He called Melways to get his horse and give the order to be ready to march by midday. They did.  
  
King Medraut and his troops were ready and waiting to attack the King as soon as he docked. He prayed for God to make it quick. Some how, he knew that he would not survive this but maybe he could buy enough time to get the women to Lothian. He had hoped to have the women off to Lothian sooner to avoid this battle, but Queen Anna Vortergurn refused to go. She wanted this battle.  
  
The attack hit as the King and his men were coming ashore from the boats. They were tired from the voyage but they fought anyway. Even Gwalchmei fought which led to his death. Gwalchmei was the only death recorded at that battle but reason dictates that a lot of people died that day, on both sides.  
  
It was King Medraut that had his men retreat. He gave the order to regroup at Camelon. They pulled out. On their way they met Queen Anna Vortergurn's Queen's guard and enough Saxon troops to win the fight. King Medraut cried because he foresaw the dark and paroles time that was in store for the land.  
  
This gave the King and his troops to temporarily bury the dead. They knew where King Medraut was going so they were not really in any hurry. Once they had the dead buried and the wounded tended to, the King led his troops to Camelon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 81  
  
  
  
The ladies of Camelot were gathered at court to do their sewing as they awaited word, when one of King Medraut's warriors brought word, when one of King Medraut's warriors brought word for the ladies to pack up and go to Lothian. He told them how the battle at the doc went in full detail.  
  
Instead of giving the order to pull out, Queen Anna Vortergurn gave an order to raise a pole out front of Camelot to support the severed head of the King.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 82  
  
  
  
At Camelon the King and King Medraut, with their troops faced each other. The King hated having to go against his nephew, but he knew that it had to be done. It wouldn't have been so rough if the trader had been King Medraut, but he was innocent; the guilty party was his Queen and he was compelled to champion her. He wished that this battle could have been avoided. King Medraut again prayed for a quick end and gave the order for attack. The battle took the better half of the day. The carnage was great. If he were to think of the battle later on, the King would have considered it a senseless waste of human life. But at the time, it had to be done.  
  
Just before dying, King Medraut sent word to Camelot for the women to get to safety. The messenger stayed to see the King taken on the barge with the four Queens to have his wounds tended to at his sister's fortress at the base of Morning of the fairies in Gwenid.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 83  
  
  
  
At Camelot, Queen Anna Vortergurn had the attitude of every woman for herself but she would obey her late husband, for the time being. This would cover her plan of both the King and her husband killing each other. She would marry her Saxon lover and they would share the throne.  
  
Once the messenger left, Guenhumara Queen Elaine confronted Queen Anna Vortergurn. The sword was hidden in the folds in hr skirt so no one expected what she was about to do. With tear streaked cheeks, she preformed her last act as Guenhumara Queen. She cast judgement on Queen Anna Vortergurn.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Elaine bared her sword and Queen Anna Vortergurn called for help, no one came to her aid. Guenhumara Queen Elaine as the Guenhumara Queen of Britain, under the High King, executed Queen Anna Vortergurn for her treachery against the High King and against Britain.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Elaine had her body thrown to the wolves and her severed head placed on the pole that she had set up for the King.  
  
On her way out of the castle, Guenhumara Queen Elaine passed by the pole with Queen Anna Vortergurn's severed head resting on it. She saluted the head resting on it. She saluted the head as she rode by to go to the convent. In the peace that comes from the knowledge of a job done properly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 84  
  
  
  
It really surprised Guenhumara Queen Juley that she got her speed back up in shorthand and typing as fast as she did. She did practice her shorthand while at Camelot so she would not forget how but there was no typewriter. The first day was a bit scary, but soon she got her efficiency back the way it was before she gave up her job, to get her children to safety.  
  
The men and women of Guenhumara Queen Juley's retinue fixed up the house to the quality of Camelot. The men even got involved with the neighborhood watch. Needles to say the crime element went down tremendously. Another way to put it was not only did they clean up the house and yard, but they cleaned up the neighborhood.  
  
There was some objections when Guenhumara Queen Juley decided to work up to delivery but they needed the money. The only reason that she was allowed to, was because Brian and Dr. Jamison were good friends. She was typing a letter in her office when labor started. David had given her a clock out of concern which she kept on her desk. She used it to time the pains.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 85  
  
  
  
The castle was nestled into the side of the mountain in a way that the rooms reached out into the mountain its self. No one bothered the castle because it was considered holy ground. This was Morning of the Fairies, named from the mountain. This was respected by Christian and the old faith alike. It was a place of healing. Queen Morgan had been in charge of it for Quite some time.  
  
Now the King was brought to see if he could be saved. Queen Morgan took one look at him and knew what she had to do. He was hard to handle, he kept calling for Queen Juley, he was delirious.  
  
Queen Morgan knew that the sleep was mostly what he needed for his wounds to heal. As she prepared the potion, she added penicillin fungi to the potion to avoid infection or decay while he slept. He would be sleeping for fourteen to fifteen hundred years. Everything would have to be exact so he would not die or age. This would have to be as though he was just awakening the next morning.  
  
She had been preparing herself for this since she sent her brother the message, incase it did come to pass. She chanted the Druid spells as she stirred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 86  
  
  
  
In spite of the pains, Guenhumara Queen Juley continued to try to type the letter. That was the way that Brian found her. He immediately notified Dr. Jamison, then took her to the hospital.  
  
By the time that Guenhumara Queen Juley got to the hospital her labor had advanced quite a bit. By the time that Dr. Jamison got to her she was calling out for the King.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 87  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Morgan had to be sure of the severity of the King's wounds so as soon as he was settled into his bed; she checked them over. It wasn't easy but she learned what she needed to know then left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 88  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley's labor was getting harder and almost unbearable to face without the King there at her side as her coach. Queen Cynthia came to help her mother; she understood. She explained it to Dr. Jamison which helped him understand. He had delivered babies to widows and GI wives, so he knew what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 89  
  
  
  
Queen Morgan brought in the potion and got the King to settle down enough to drink the potion. Once he finished it he laid back and went into a deep peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 90  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley's labor was progressing toward delivery but she was not relaxing which was making it rougher In spite of Dr. Jamison talking, trying to talk her through it. The King's entity walked into the room and took his customary place to assist his wife's delivery of his son. Both ladies sensed his presence. He helped her calm down enough to deliver. After seeing his new son, he kissed his wife then left.  
  
Most of that night, the nurses on duty in both the nursery and maternity, swore that they kept hearing a man singing. No one could ever find the source.  
  
Two days later, Guenhumara Queen Juley and her new son went home from the hospital. Guenhumara Queen Juley had to take the six weeks leave before she could go back to work. She nursed the baby when she could and supplemented with the bottle. The children's nurse had difficulty adapting to the new concept, mainly because she had seen so many babies die from having to drink cow's milk too early. Guenhumara Queen Juley understood and was patient, as she taught her.  
  
There were other adjustments Guenhumara Queen Juley's household had to make also; The cloths washer, the cloths dryer, the dish washer, television, the telephone, the automobile and countless other modern convinces that one by one Guenhumara Queen Juley introduced to them.  
  
Having her people in school also helped. Dan took Driver's education and was soon to get his driver's license. The teacher that was assigned to teach Guenhumara Queen Juley's household had an attitude problem. She couldn't understand why some of the women couldn't read at all, the education of any of them was limited to modern standards, but yet they all were so polished and proper.  
  
She didn't like teaching this class to begin with. She was a special education teacher and she could see nothing wrong with any of her students except that the children were just a little arrogant. She did not approve of the marriage between Queen Cynthia and King Llenlleawg, or Dan and Mary, she felt that Queen Cynthia, Dan and Mary were all under age. When the whole class nearly revolted when she claimed that the King was just a legend, she could take no more.  
  
There was a social worker from the social services that occasionally checked on them, by the name of Mrs. whitehead. Peggy, the teacher went to talk with her.  
  
When Peggy went into the social service reception room, it was so full of clients waiting to see their workers, it was hard for Peggy to find a seat, let alone having to wait in a long line to see the receptionist to ask for Mrs. Whitehead. It seamed like forever for her name to be called. She couldn't help but think that for the most part, if the people would just get a job, their problems would be salved.  
  
Finally Mrs. Whitehead called her name. Peggy sighed a big relief and answered her call. She followed Mrs. Whitehead to a cubicle then, once settled in, she told Mrs. Whitehead her grievance.  
  
They talked it over. Mrs. Whitehead promised to look into the problem. Peggy wasn't satisfied so she practically demanded that she attended class the next day and see for herself. Mrs. Whitehead agreed to be there but her report later stated that her concern was more why Peggy was having problems with her students. Peggy had problems with teaching before, where all that she had heard of the group from Camelot was praises.  
  
Later that night, when Guenhumara Queen Juley got home from work, Queen Cynthia told her what had happened at school. Guenhumara Queen Juley caked Brian and got the time off, then agreed to attend class the next day.  
  
For the most part, class went nicely. Then Peggy asked AA to give his book report on Mark Twain's "Connecticut Yankee". There were snickers throughout the class, which annoyed Peggy. So she disciplined them. AA thought that the snickers were called for. They all helped him get through the book and the report written. AA told her that the report was from all of them.  
  
So he gave his report. It went as follows: "I have read "Tom Sawyer" and "Huck Finn" and Mr. Twain was a good writer but I did not care to much for "Connecticut Yankee". For a fictional comic book it was great, we all had several good laughs. I can not help but wonder which Guenhumara Mr, Twain meant when he had Lancelot fall in love with. Llen, for shame, for shame."  
  
King Llenlleawg pretended to be embarrassed. He had explained to AA what really happened while they read the book, so AA understood.  
  
"Then it has Queen Morgan La Fae, Lord Merlin, and King Medraut plotting against King Arthur. Give me a break. Then it has King Medraut a bachelor, plus the son of Queen Morgan and King Arthur. We all know that his mother was Queen Anna and his father was King Loth of Lothian. At least he had one thing right, King Medraut was a bit strange, but that was just because of his Druid ties. Then he has King Arthur as some kind of medieval dufis that really botched the job at being King, we all know that he's the best King that Britain has had since Bran the Blessed. But there was one interesting point that was brought up in the end, it said that King Arthur sleeps, by the hand of Lord Merlin." He looked strait at his mother with a tear streaming down his cheek, and he told her how he went to the library and researched the matter further and they all, in a sense, said that his father slept at the hand of either Lord Merlin or Queen Morgan. He brought out Malory, but he brought out how his father hated Glastonbury. He never understood why his father disliked that spot other than the King would call it that Saxon bog. He also pointed out the four Queens on the barge and how that meant Morning of the Fairies is Wales.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley told her son that she was aware of the stories.  
  
Peggy told AA that the story of Camelot was nothing but a legend, a Fairy tail to entertain children.  
  
That was when Guenhumara Queen Juley stepped in. She told Peggy that she could think or believe what ever she wanted, but the legends and stories were all they had to cling to. She then had Dan lock the door. She explained that Queen Cynthia told her all about the day before.  
  
She then explained all about all about her household being what left of Camelot. She went on to explain how there was three Guenhumara Queens and told her about them.  
  
Peggy still didn't understand, nor did she believe; so Guenhumara Queen Juley had to reintroduce everyone but this time, properly, with titles, and proper names. She also explained that the King was AA, Owen, Sarah, Joshua, Morgan, Aaron, and the baby's father. She also explained that Queen Morgan was the midwife that delivered AA, Owen, Sarah, Joshua and Morgan when they were born.  
  
Peggy then asked if Guenhumara Queen slept with the King like an elicit affair.  
  
The King's training came in handy at that time. She calmly explained that she was married to him and his fourth Queen for the last seven years. She explained the King's actual history, and how he maintained peace in the land.  
  
Whitehead wanted to know how it was, thinking that if it were not true she would slip up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
w@ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ m ` S F  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… emg`SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…!m#`%S'F)9+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…+Äm/`1S=F?9A,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Am`!S#FN9P,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…P m `4SF 9p,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…prm `®S|F~9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mf `h SÄ  
  
F/  
  
9ˆ  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ˆ  
  
?  
  
m„  
  
`'  
  
S  
  
F  
  
9T,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…TVmö`—SqFs9Ä,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ä/m `ýSAFC9Ÿ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ÿ m`SXFZ9\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…\hmj`lSF9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`SF9  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
  
  
m`SF9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… UmW`SFO9Q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Q m™ `p!Sr!F "9­",  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…­"6$má$` $S+&FÄ&9 &,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… &§&m(`(S (Fœ*9 *,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… *c+me+`+S +Fm,9o,,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…o,—,m–,`rÄS ÄF Ä9N/,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…N/P/m 0` 0S 2Fy39{3,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…{3  
  
4m  
  
4`F4SH4F¢49 4,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 4Œ6m 6`˜7S8F999,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…9W:mY:`':SŠ:FZ;9\;,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…\;^;m`;`b;Sn;Fp;9r;,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…r;•m"`‰=S¡=F  
  
9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m"`ZS\Fý9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `i@Sk@F9A9A,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…A2Bm4B` CS CF  
  
E9  
  
E,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
E Em E`^FS`FF G9 G,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… G$Im&I`›JS JF)L9+L,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…+LGMmIM`[OS]OFAP9CP,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…CP*Qm,Q`.QS0QF2Q94Q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…4Q@QmBQ`DQSŠQFˆQ9 R,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… R•Rm S` SS TF T9^U,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…^U`Um+V`ÄVS/VF1V93V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…3V5Vm7V`9VS;VF=V9?V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?VAVmCV`EVSGVFIV9KV,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…KVWVmYV`[VS  
  
WF  
  
W9}X,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…}XXmšZ` ZS\F\9\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…\\m\`\S!\F#\9%\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…%\'\m)\`+\SÄ\F/\91\,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…1\3\m5\`A\SC\FE\9],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…]]m ]`•]S:^F^9^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…^@^mB^`D^SF^FH^9J^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…J^L^mN^`P^S\^F^^9`^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…`^k_mm_`¤_S¢_F `9 `,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… `Œ`m `` bS bF`d9bd,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…bd em e`?fS fF g9¯g,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¯g«gm¨g` gS gF?g9€g,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…€g?gm g` gS gF¥g9 g,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… g gm g` gS gF g9ág,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ág gm¡g`‹gS¤gFi9i,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…iæimúi` iS¯iF«i9¨i,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¨i im i`?iS€iF?i9 i,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… i im i` iS iFái9yl,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…yl{lm m` mS mF m9 m,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m mm m` mS§nF¬n9‡o,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‡o‚omq`qS qF q9r,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…r rm§r`¬rS rF r9 r,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… rŽrm'r` rS rF r9 r,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… r rm r` rS™rF r9 r,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ršrmŠr`ˆrS?rF]t9_t,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…_t¦umªu` wS"wF$w90w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…0w2wm4w`7wS¨xF x9 y,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… y ym{`{Sñ{F {9æ{,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…æ{ú{m {`¯{S«{F¨{9 {,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… { {m?{`€{S?{F {9 {,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… { {m¥{` {S {F {9 {,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… { {m‡{`‚{S‰{F |9 |,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… |\}m^}``}Sb}Fd}9f},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…f}h}mj}`l}Sn}Fp}9r},  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…r}t}m }` }S }F }9 },  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… }Y~m[~`]~S_~Fa~9c~,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…c~e~mg~`i~Sk~Fm~9o~,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…o~q~ms~`u~S ~FŸ~9 ~,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ~ ~m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `™S F 9š,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…š m…`ƒSŒF 9•,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…• m ` S› F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m¦ `ª S F 9ý ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ý m ` S§ F¬ 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `x Sz FŸ9Ÿ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ÿ¤ m¢ ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… j ml `  
  
Sª F 9s ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…s u m% `' S F 9~ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…~ m— `– SŸ F 9^ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…^ ` m `® S F 9/ ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…/ 1 m `a Sc F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m— `– S F˜ 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F  
  
9 ˜˜  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Š ˜˜˜˜  
  
€G¬w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ„ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ][pic]ÿÿ_[pic]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?] ÿÿ![?]ÿÿ#[?]ÿÿ#[?]%[?]ÿÿ'[?]ÿÿ)[?]ÿÿ5[?]ÿÿ7[?]ÿÿ9[?]ÿÿÿÿÿÿ¨ÿÿ7ÿÿ9ÿÿyÿÿ{ÿÿ÷ÿÿ ùÿÿNÿÿNPÿÿRÿÿ^ÿÿ`ÿÿbÿÿÿÿÿÿôÿÿöÿÿøÿÿúÿÿüÿÿþÿÿÿÿ[?]ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿIÿÿKÿÿ -ÿÿ  
  
-ÿÿCÿÿEÿÿÈ ÿÿÊ ÿÿd!ÿÿf!ÿÿ""ÿÿ•"ÿÿ*$ÿÿÓ$ÿÿÕ$ÿÿÕ$&ÿÿ!&ÿÿ¬&ÿÿ®&ÿÿø'ÿÿú'ÿÿÈ(ÿÿ—*ÿÿš*ÿÿW+ÿÿY+ÿÿ› +ÿÿ?+ÿÿa,ÿÿc,ÿÿí,ÿÿï,ÿÿï,f-ÿÿÉ-ÿÿË- ÿÿB/ÿÿD/ÿÿy0ÿÿ{0ÿÿ×2ÿÿm3ÿÿo3ÿÿþ3ÿÿ4ÿÿ:4ÿÿ4ÿÿç4ÿÿé4ÿÿâ6ÿÿâ6ä6ÿÿó7ÿÿõ7ÿÿ  
  
9ÿÿ9ÿÿK:ÿÿM:ÿÿÚ:ÿÿÜ:ÿÿN;ÿÿP;ÿÿR;ÿÿT;ÿÿV;ÿÿb;ÿÿd;ÿÿf;ÿÿf;æÿÿèÿÿß=ÿÿá=ÿÿ[pic] ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿNÿÿPÿÿ¦ÿÿ¨ÿÿÌÿÿÎÿÿ]@ÿÿ_@ÿÿ-Aÿÿ- A0AÿÿM ÿÿMOÿÿOOÿÿ3Pÿÿ5PÿÿQÿÿ-Qÿÿ Qÿÿ"Qÿÿ$Qÿÿ&Qÿÿ2Qÿÿ4Qÿÿ6QÿÿÚQÿÿÚQÜQÿÿâRÿÿäRÿÿŸSÿÿ¡Sÿÿ Tÿÿ¢TÿÿPUÿÿRUÿÿVÿÿVÿÿ! Vÿÿ#Vÿÿ%Vÿÿ'Vÿÿ)Vÿÿ+Vÿÿ+V- Vÿÿ/Vÿÿ1Vÿÿ3Vÿÿ5Vÿÿ7Vÿÿ9Vÿÿ;VÿÿGVÿÿIVÿÿKVÿÿúVÿÿüVÿÿmXÿÿoXÿÿÌZÿÿÎZÿÿÎZ[pic]\ÿ ÿ\ÿÿ \ÿÿ  
  
\ÿÿ  
  
\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ\ÿÿ!\ÿÿ#\ÿÿ/\ÿÿ/\1\ÿÿ3\ÿÿ ]ÿÿ  
  
]ÿÿÞ]ÿÿà]ÿÿ(^ÿÿ*^ÿÿ,^ÿÿ.^ÿÿ0^ÿÿ2^ÿÿ4^ÿÿ6^ÿÿ8^ÿÿ:^ÿÿ^ÿÿ^^ÿÿJ^ÿÿL^ÿÿN^ÿÿY_ÿ ÿ[_ÿÿß_ÿÿá_ÿÿ{`ÿÿ}`ÿÿÜ`ÿÿÇbÿÿÉbÿÿLdÿÿNdÿÿeÿÿ?eÿÿ?eµfÿÿ·fÿÿ¥gÿÿ§gÿÿ©gÿÿ«gÿÿ­g ÿÿ¯gÿÿ±gÿÿ³gÿÿµgÿÿ·gÿÿ¹gÿÿ»gÿÿ½gÿÿ¿gÿÿÁgÿÿÁgÃgÿÿÅgÿÿÇgÿÿÉgÿÿËgÿÿ×gÿÿÙgÿÿÛgÿÿ iÿÿ[?]iÿÿŸiÿÿ¡iÿÿ£iÿÿ¥iÿÿ§iÿÿ©iÿÿ«iÿÿ«i­iÿÿ¯iÿÿ±iÿÿ³iÿÿµiÿÿ·iÿÿÃiÿÿÅiÿÿÇiÿÿÉ iÿÿclÿÿelÿÿqmÿÿsmÿÿumÿÿwmÿÿymÿÿym…mÿÿ‡mÿÿ‰mÿÿ¤nÿÿ¦nÿÿÑoÿÿÓoÿÿîpÿÿðpÿÿvqÿÿxqÿ ÿ rÿÿ¢rÿÿ¤rÿÿ¦rÿÿ¨rÿÿªrÿÿªr¬rÿÿ®rÿÿ°rÿÿ²rÿÿ´rÿÿ¶rÿÿ¸rÿÿºrÿÿ¼rÿÿ¾rÿÿÀrÿÿÂrÿÿÄ rÿÿÆrÿÿÒrÿÿÔrÿÿÖrÿÿÖrGtÿÿItÿÿ"uÿÿ–uÿÿ  
  
wÿÿ  
  
wÿÿ  
  
wÿÿwÿÿwÿÿ- wÿÿ!wÿÿ©xÿÿ«xÿÿoyÿÿqyÿÿýzÿÿÿzÿÿÿz›{ÿÿ?{ÿÿŸ{ÿÿ¡{ÿÿ£{ÿÿ¥{ÿÿ§{ÿÿ©{ÿÿ«{ÿÿ­{ÿÿ¯{ÿ ÿ±{ÿÿ³{ÿÿµ{ÿÿ·{ÿÿ¹{ÿÿ»{ÿÿ»{½{ÿÿ¿{ÿÿÁ{ÿÿÃ{ÿÿÏ{ÿÿÑ{ÿÿÓ{ÿÿ•|ÿÿ—|ÿÿD}ÿÿF}ÿÿH}ÿÿJ }ÿÿL}ÿÿN}ÿÿP}ÿÿR}ÿÿR}T}ÿÿV}ÿÿX}ÿÿZ}ÿÿ\}ÿÿh}ÿÿj}ÿÿl}ÿÿn}ÿÿp}ÿÿA~ÿÿC~ÿÿE~ÿÿG~ÿ ÿI~ÿÿK~ÿÿM~ÿÿM~O~ÿÿQ~ÿÿS~ÿÿU~ÿÿW~ÿÿY~ÿÿ[~ÿÿg~ÿÿi~ÿÿk~ÿÿm~ÿÿ®ÿÿ°ÿÿ²ÿÿ´ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¸ÿ ÿ¸ºÿÿ¼ÿÿ¾ÿÿÀÿÿÂÿÿÄÿÿÆÿÿÈÿÿÔÿÿÖÿÿØÿÿ‚€ÿÿ„€ÿÿ†€ÿÿˆ€ÿÿŠ€ÿÿŒ€ÿÿŒ€Ž€ÿÿ?€ÿÿ'€ÿÿ"€ÿ ÿ–€ÿÿ˜€ÿÿš€ÿÿœ€ÿÿž€ÿÿ €ÿÿ¬€ÿÿ®€ÿÿ°€ÿÿ\‚ÿÿ^‚ÿÿú‚ÿÿü‚ÿÿü‚Õ„ÿÿ×„ÿÿë…ÿÿí…ÿÿt‡ÿÿv ‡ÿÿN‰ÿÿP‰ÿÿñ‰ÿÿ?‹ÿÿ'‹ÿÿWŒÿÿYŒÿÿ Žÿÿ  
  
ŽÿÿçŽÿÿéŽÿÿéŽb?ÿÿd?ÿÿÝ'ÿÿß'ÿÿg'ÿÿi'ÿÿB—ÿÿD—ÿÿ?—ÿÿ?—ÿÿ÷—ÿÿù—ÿÿ™ÿÿ¿™ÿÿE›ÿÿG›ÿÿ G›š›ÿÿœ›ÿÿ‚œÿÿÝœÿÿßœÿÿáœÿÿãœÿÿåœÿÿçœÿÿéœÿÿëœÿÿíœÿÿïœÿÿóœÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ??ÿÿ*?ÿÿ. ?ÿÿ2?ÿÿ6?ÿÿ:?ÿÿ?ÿÿN?ÿÿR?ÿÿV?ÿÿZ?ÿÿ^?ÿÿb?ÿÿs?ÿÿw?ÿÿ{?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ƒ?ÿÿ‡?ÿÿ–?ÿÿš?ÿÿž ?ÿÿ¢?ÿÿ¦?ÿÿª?ÿÿ»?ÿÿ¿?ÿÿÃ?ÿÿÇ?ÿÿË?ÿÿÏ?ÿÿà?ÿÿä?ÿÿè?ÿÿè?ì?ÿÿð?ÿÿô?ÿÿ[?]žÿÿžÿÿ  
  
žÿÿ  
  
žÿÿžÿÿžÿÿžÿÿžÿÿ!žÿÿ&žÿÿ)žÿÿ- žÿÿ2žÿÿ7žÿÿ7ž;žÿÿ@žÿÿDžÿÿHžÿÿLžÿÿPžÿÿTžÿÿežÿÿižÿÿmžÿÿqžÿÿužÿÿyžÿÿŠžÿÿŽžÿÿ'žÿ ÿ–žÿÿ–žšžÿÿžžÿÿ­žÿÿ±žÿÿµžÿÿ¹žÿÿ½žÿÿÁžÿÿÐžÿÿÔžÿÿØžÿÿÜžÿÿàžÿÿäžÿÿîžÿÿñžÿÿõžÿÿõ žùžÿÿýžÿÿ[pic]ŸÿÿŸÿÿ Ÿÿÿ  
  
ŸÿÿŸÿÿŸÿÿŸÿÿ!Ÿÿÿ%Ÿÿÿ)Ÿÿÿ8ŸÿÿŸÿÿ@ŸÿÿDŸÿÿHŸÿÿHŸLŸÿÿcŸÿÿgŸÿÿkŸÿÿoŸÿÿsŸÿÿwŸÿÿ?Ÿ ÿÿ"Ÿÿÿ—Ÿÿÿ›ŸÿÿŸŸÿÿ£Ÿÿÿ¹Ÿÿÿ½ŸÿÿÁŸÿÿÅŸÿÿÅŸÉŸÿÿÍŸÿÿåŸÿÿéŸÿÿíŸÿÿñŸÿÿõŸÿÿùŸÿÿ ÿÿ  ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ! ÿÿ% ÿÿ= ÿÿA ÿÿE ÿÿE I ÿÿM ÿÿQ ÿÿW ÿÿ[ ÿÿl ÿÿp ÿÿt ÿÿx ÿÿ| ÿÿ€ ÿÿ•  ÿÿ™ ÿÿ? ÿÿ¡ ÿÿ¥ ÿÿ© ÿÿ© À ÿÿÄ ÿÿÈ ÿÿÌ ÿÿÐ ÿÿÔ ÿÿì ÿÿð ÿÿô ÿÿø ÿÿü ÿÿ¡ÿÿ¡ÿÿ¡ÿ ÿ¡ÿÿ ¡ÿÿ$¡ÿÿ$¡(¡ÿÿ,¡ÿÿC¡ÿÿG¡ÿÿK¡ÿÿO¡ÿÿS¡ÿÿW¡ÿÿo¡ÿÿs¡ÿÿw¡ÿÿ{¡ÿÿ¡ÿÿƒ¡ÿÿ•¡ÿÿ™¡ÿÿž¡ÿÿ ž¡¢¡ÿÿ¦¡ÿÿª¡ÿÿ®¡ÿÿ²¡ÿÿ¶¡ÿÿÌ¡ÿÿÐ¡ÿÿÔ¡ÿÿØ¡ÿÿÜ¡ÿÿà¡ÿÿø¡ÿÿü¡ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¢  
  
¢ÿÿ$¢ÿÿ(¢ÿÿ,¢ÿÿ0¢ÿÿ4¢ÿÿ8¢ÿÿP¢ÿÿT¢ÿÿX¢ÿÿ\¢ÿÿ`¢ÿÿd¢ÿÿ|¢ÿÿ€¢ÿÿ„¢ÿÿˆ¢ÿÿˆ¢Œ¢ÿÿ?¢ÿ ÿ¨¢ÿÿ¬¢ÿÿ°¢ÿÿ´¢ÿÿ¸¢ÿÿ¼¢ÿÿÔ¢ÿÿØ¢ÿÿÜ¢ÿÿà¢ÿÿä¢ÿÿè¢ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ÿÿ£  
  
£ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ÿÿ,£ÿÿ0£ÿÿ4£ÿÿ8£ÿÿ£ÿÿ@£ÿÿO£ÿÿS£ÿÿ[£ÿÿ_£ÿÿc£ÿÿg£ÿÿk£ÿÿo£ÿÿo£ƒ£ÿÿ‡£ÿÿ‹ £ÿÿ?£ÿÿ"£ÿÿ—£ÿÿ«£ÿÿ¯£ÿÿ³£ÿÿ·£ÿÿ»£ÿÿ¿£ÿÿ×£ÿÿÛ£ÿÿß£ÿÿã£ÿÿç£ÿÿç£ë£ÿÿ[?]¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ  
  
¤ÿÿ  
  
¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ,¤ÿÿ0¤ÿÿ4¤ÿÿ8¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ@¤ÿÿX¤ÿÿ\¤ÿÿ`¤ÿÿd¤ÿÿd¤h¤ÿÿl¤ÿÿ„¤ÿÿˆ¤ÿÿŒ¤ÿÿ?¤ÿÿ" ¤ÿÿ˜¤ÿÿ°¤ÿÿ´¤ÿÿ¸¤ÿÿ¼¤ÿÿÀ¤ÿÿÄ¤ÿÿÜ¤ÿÿà¤ÿÿä¤ÿÿä¤è¤ÿÿì¤ÿÿð¤ÿÿ¥ÿÿ  
  
¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ4¥ÿÿ8¥ÿÿ¥ÿÿ@¥ÿÿD¥ÿÿH¥ÿÿ`¥ÿÿd¥ÿÿd¥h¥ÿÿl¥ÿÿp¥ÿÿt¥ÿÿŒ¥ÿÿ?¥ÿÿ"¥ÿ ÿ˜¥ÿÿœ¥ÿÿ ¥ÿÿ¶¥ÿÿº¥ÿÿ¾¥ÿÿÂ¥ÿÿÆ¥ÿÿÊ¥ÿÿá¥ÿÿá¥å¥ÿÿé¥ÿÿí¥ÿÿñ¥ÿÿõ¥ÿÿ  
  
¦ÿÿ¦ÿÿ¦ÿÿ¦ÿÿ¦ÿÿ!¦ÿÿ9¦ÿÿ=¦ÿÿA¦ÿÿE¦ÿÿI¦ÿÿM¦ÿÿM¦e¦ÿÿi¦ÿÿm¦ÿÿq¦ÿÿu¦ÿÿy¦ÿÿ'¦ÿÿ•¦ÿ ÿ™¦ÿÿ?¦ÿÿ¡¦ÿÿ¥¦ÿÿ»¦ÿÿ¿¦ÿÿÃ¦ÿÿÇ¦ÿÿË¦ÿÿË¦Ï¦ÿÿç¦ÿÿë¦ÿÿï¦ÿÿó¦ÿÿ÷¦ÿÿû¦ÿÿ 


	7. dragon part 8

1¾«?[pic]S[pic]S[pic]T[pic]U[pic]U[pic]U[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 91  
  
  
  
Halfway around the world, France was falling under the forces of the Lebanese Christian Militia. The news media was capturing it all.  
  
In London, England; members of the British government watched the tapes of the fall of France on the news on television. As they watch they discussed their findings, which were that Britain was next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 92  
  
  
  
At state prison in Arizona, it was exercise time in the yard. Joe was being taken to see Renolds. He had requested to see Renolds to find out why the contract was not yet filled. He debated on rather it was time to add on the children or wait then have a separate contract. After learning that the hitter was in the hospital from the last try, and that he had made it personal, he decided to wait and get a get a separate contract.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 93  
  
The cook and the house keeper told Peggy and Mrs. Whitehead how they had to adjust to the modern conveniences. The nurse told them that the child caring rules were about the same both places, though the household rules of their time differed from household to household. Mrs. Whitehead agreed that they did now also. Guenhumara Queen Juley told her how the King was gentle, fair and everything else that made a good husband and father, though he had a few idiosyncrasies like sucking a breath through his teeth when ever he was upset, or how he got pompous whenever Guenhumara Queen Juley became pregnant.  
  
Mrs. Whitehead then wanted to know how the King settled disagreements. Dan and Guenhumara Queen Juley agreed that the King used wisdom and demanded the truth, and with that ring that functioned like lie detector, he knew what was true or not.  
  
Mrs. Whitehead pointed out Dan and Cynthia's record from before they went to Camelot and how they changed from that for the better. She wanted to know what happened. Dan and Queen Cynthia agreed that instead of using the tactics that Joe used the King used the old Bardic tails, which was customary. He used to say that he was saving his violence for fighting the Saxons. He was one to take the time to talk with them and over see their training. This started Dan to get emotional.  
  
Mrs. Whitehead asked about some scares that he sported from the battle rescuing Guenhumara Queen Ilo and that night that the Saxons attacked Camelot. He told her that he and Queen Cynthia were blooded Warriors, more commonly known as knights. He hoped that he could cover that David was a blooded warrior also, because of his young age and he felt that Mrs. Whitehead would not approve. He pointed out that becoming a blooded warrior is achieved from being in a real battle.  
  
Mrs. Whitehead was surprised when Dan's answer to her question of what he wanted to do when he became of age; his answer was politics. She thought, "Heaven help us if he did."  
  
Peggy asked about the love affair between Lancelot and Guenevere, and how he got away with it.  
  
King Llenlleawg explained that there was no love affair. He was friend and ally to the King. He championed all of the King's Queens, especially the Guenhumara Queens because then it also was for the church. Guenhumara Queen Juley was his motherÄinÄlaw, She also was a Guenhumara Queen.  
  
Peggy brought out the crossing of the sward bridge. She found it hard to believe.  
  
King Llenlleawg told her the full story of his rescuing Guenhumara Queen Ilo from Melegrent. He told how she was abducted and taken to the place of his King Making in total defiance of the King. He told how he had to blend his preparations for moving the bones of his grandfather and finding her location and raising troops. He told how the sword bridge, was actually sward bridge, a bridge, usually a natural stone arch way quite difficult to cross alone but it is covered with over growth with a rope to aid in crossing, because it was a virtual gauntlet with the thorns and all. He told how after the King Making he had to perform the land marring ceremony with her but after that he touched her no more because she was his mother's sister.  
  
Mr. Whitehead then asked Queen Cynthia about her just becoming pregnant. Queen Cynthia had just learned that morning herself, she wondered, "How did Mrs. Whitehead find out so fast?" Mrs. Whitehead brought up the stories of King Llenlleawg's periods of insanity.  
  
King Llenlleawg explained that he was a recovering alcoholic with a blood sugar imbalance and if she wanted proof, then she should speak with his physician who had been monitoring it since their arrival in Arizona.  
  
Mrs whitehead asked about the story of the King killing Guenhumara Queen Regina. Guenhumara Queen Juley told her that Guenhumara was rightfully executed for the murder of Prince Lohot, the Crown Prince of Britain. Mrs. Whitehead tried to imply shovinisem. Guenhumara Queen Juley put that down then went on to tell her of some of the rulings that he made for women's rights.  
  
Mrs. Whitehead then brought up the King's raids into Anufin. King Llenlleawg told her all about a raid where the King and his warband wee called by King Perceval to fight the evil side of Anufin. Cronos and his demon hord were conquering all of Anufin and raiding Britain. They tried to launch a raid on Grail castle. The King and his men fought Cronos off and back to the gates of hell. Cronos threatened to some day return.  
  
There was a theological discussion about what Cronos meant. Then Mrs. Whitehead if Guenhumara Queen Regina was guilty. All Guenhumara Queen Juley told her was, "Nothing, not even a roomer, turned up even suggesting her innocent."  
  
Mrs Whitehead finally asked if Dan and Queen Cynthia continued to sidewalk surf. She was surprised to hear that they still did. Skate boards were a product of the sixties so she asked, "How?" Dan pointed out that they used to make and design their own, out of survival. He also told her that all the people that learned to sidewalk serf were in the party in that room. He told her of the special performance during the competition at the plaza that Saturday. On that, they broke up the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 94  
  
  
  
Toni finally got well enough to leave his secluded hideaway and return to Phoenix. Sergeant Jeremy Manson, of the City police force was at the airport on stake out for a drug shipment that the department got a tip was coming in some time that day. He knew Toni since childhood, he had dated Toni's kid sister. He knew what Toni was and reported seeing him to his captain. It was possible that he just came to see his parents, but not likely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 95  
  
  
  
At a military base, somewhere in the United Kingdom, a spy plane landed. After the plane was put away, the pilot went to his commanding officer's office. He reported his findings, The Lebanese Christian Militia was definitely gathering for another offensive. He got all the hard data needed to prove it, and that Britain was the next target.  
  
There was an anti war demonstration just before the mission and the pilot had gotten into a fight with one of the demonstrators, on his way to his plane. They spoke of that and that there would not be charges made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 96  
  
  
  
Mrs. Whitehead had a lot to consider, What would be the best way to handle the situation. Most of Guenhumara Queen Juley's household were illegal aliens. Shipping the lot of them back to Britain would alleviate the budget but then there would be no child care which would make it impossible for Guenhumara Queen Juley to work which meant welfare. She even saute the advice of her supervisor. She even considered the danger of Joe. She finally decided to call the immigration office.  
  
She spoke to an, officer Aaron Campbell, She first identified herself, she then told him of Guenhumara Queen Juley and her household. They both decided that it was not a simple deportation case, but he would look into it.  
  
Aaron went to Guenhumara Queen Juley's house later that day. He looked at the wall displays as he awaited her. They all were items that they brought from Camelot. When Guenhumara Queen Juley came to speak with him, she was taken aback; he looked exactly like the King's son, Smervie. Aaron identified himself. It was hard for Guenhumara Queen Juley to maintain but the years of training as Queen paid off.  
  
Aaron interviewed her under close scrutiny, after proper introductions the spoke of her problem of no papers for most of her household. She told him that her lawyer, Brian Robertson, was trying to get the problem worked out.  
  
They spoke of their reason for being there in Phoenix, Arizona, U.S.A. Then they spoke of the King. She tried to keep the when and titles out of the interview, but Aaron sensed that Guenhumara Queen Juley was hiding something. Then King Llenlleawg turned up. King Llenlleawg thought that he was Smervie and called him that.  
  
Aaron caught it. Guenhumara Queen Juley introduced the two. King Llenlleawg tried to get out of the situation but Aaron wouldn't let him. Then Aaron asked King Llenlleawg exactly who he was. Aaron figured it out that they were from Camelot. He informed them that they were all going to have to return to Britain. Brian had just told her the same thing that morning so Guenhumara Queen understood. She told him to get together with Brian so all proper arrangements could be made. Her fear was that they would be caught between the two countries, denied residence in either.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 97  
  
  
  
When Manson returned to the station after his stakeout, his captain wanted to speak with him in his private office. As soon as they were alone, in the captain's office, they discussed Toni. They had run a federal check and there were no outstanding warrants on him but it had been rumored that he was there to fill a contract. The Captain went on to tell Manson that according to the snitches, the contract was on a Juley Anderson.  
  
Manson knew Guenhumara Queen Juley, not just from high school, but his sister lived next door to them. He knew of her problems with Joe and he knew how Joe destroyed Toni's sister. His nephew, Matthew, played with Guenhumara Queen Juley's children. The captain told Manson that the case was his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 98  
  
  
  
When Aaron returned to his office, there was a message from his mother to call. He called to see what the problem was and got the answer to his dilemma when she told him that she had just gotten an invitation to go to cousin Charily's wedding. Cousin Charley worked for the British Government.  
  
Aaron called cousin Charily and shared his dilemma. He gave him the list of the names of Guenhumara Queen Juley's household. Charily promised to see what he could do.  
  
Immediately after the two cousins hung up, Charily took the list before the Queen. She and a few of her royal guard had a way that had been handed down from generation to generation, known only to them to tell if Guenhumara Queen Juley was who she said she was. She summoned those guardsmen and Charley and sent them to the States to find this out with the command that if these people were who they said they were, bring them to her.  
  
She then consulted her advisers on how to get Guenhumara Queen Juley to help save Britain from these invading forces. They desperately needed all the help they could get; even if it meant giving up the throne.  
  
Charily called Aaron to have him meet him and the Queen's guard at the airport. He explained that he had with him some people that could tell if Guenhumara Queen Juley was telling the truth or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 98  
  
  
  
It was early that Saturday morning. The weather was beautiful. A good sized crowd had turned out to watch the competition and take part of the festivities. The sponsors for the competition and concession stands were just setting up, Dan and Queen Cynthia were supervising some servants setting up their ramps.  
  
The radio station van arrived about the same time that Mrs. Whitehead came with a family that were clients. Dan and Queen Cynthia greeted her warmly. She asked about Dan's uniform, which made him more than happy to tell her all about it.  
  
Mary arrived with Dr. Jamison, Brian and their wives. Dan greeted them warmly. Brian asked for Guenhumara Queen Juley, so Dan directed him on where he could find her.  
  
The competition went nicely. It brought back a lot of memories of when he and Queen Cynthia were in the competition and the trophies that they had won.  
  
It didn't seem like any time at all before, Dan and his brother's time came so the crowds would be entertained while the Judges tallied up their votes. The lineup was Dan, David, AA, and Owen. They started out with the ala formation, then using the ramps they made the most of their skills as warriors that had the sidewalk surfing skills. Each had stunts according to his skill which made a great show. The boys used streamers to add collar to the demonstration. It was obvious that the reason that Dan and his brothers were not aloud to compete was so the rest had a chance to win. The comity just paid them to do the show, which helped their mother support the household.  
  
That evening, Guenhumara Queen Juley had a special dinner in honor of the boys. She felt that it was only fitting since they were unable to compete but were able to perform a great demonstration of skate board skills, showman ship, and teem work.  
  
Manson and his partner came to warn Guenhumara Queen Juley about the contract and that Toni was in town to fill it. He had to really wrestle with his conscience with this but he had his orders. Before going up to the house, he stopped to speak with his nephew, Matthew, since he knew that the boy could give him a lot of information from the point of a small child. From Matthew, he learned that the boy considered Guenhumara Queen Juley's more fun to play with because they didn't feel one had to get into trouble to have fun. The boy also told them that it was Guenhumara Queen Juley's people that cleaned up the neighborhood.  
  
Manson pondered on what he learned from his nephew, which made his job easier, as he walked up to the house and ringed the door bell. When the housekeeper answered the door, he identified himself and his partner then asked for Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
They were taken to the board and welcomed the same way that it was done at Camelot. Especially this night, the order was the same. Guenhumara Queen Juley felt that it was the best way to honor her sons for their success at the competition. Guenhumara Queen Juley asked how she could help him. Manson got nervous and offered to come at a more opportune time. Guenhumara Queen Juley could see his dilemma and offered them each a plate of food and had them sit down at the end of the board which was proper for Camelot.  
  
In small talk, Manson and his partner got introduced to some of the guardsmen. Being Matthew's uncle, it made it easier to talk with them. Though he had no idea that Guenhumara Queen Juley was one of Britain's Queens, he sensed the air of royalty and it overwhelmed him. He found that his instincts were correct and that he was talking to part of the security force.  
  
Manson told the guardsmen of Guenhumara Queen Juley's pending danger. King Llenlleawg was called so Manson could explain to him about Toni and the contract. He passed around the photograph of Toni and told them to please call the station if they spot him snooping around.  
  
King Llenlleawg told him that he understood that he had his people's laws to enforce, but the Queen's guard had the laws of Camelot to enforce, and treachery that endangered Guenhumara Queen Juley or the children was a capitol offence and the sentence was to be executed on the spot.  
  
Manson told King Llenlleawg that his job was to prevent any body from getting killed.  
  
At that time, Owen approached King Llenlleawg and asked him to tell a story. King Llenlleawg was the group's bard so he told the story. He recited "Contraction Queen" which went something like this:  
  
Where She came from that day when Lord Merlin brought her and her children to me, I know not. There were meany times that I had been curious about her land, but Lord Merlin had sworn her to secrecy. Now that I know where and when, I see the wisdom of Lord Merlin. She had this habit of combining her words into what she called contraction Queen.  
  
Word came that it was safe to return to her home land; but she decided to stay and be wife to me, and that made me feel like a man on top of the world; at time it was thought of as enchantment but in truth, it was that I was learning to love my contraction Queen.  
  
Her knowledge and ways have saved my realm from embarrassment more than once, from proving fertility, to the peace seminar. The children that she brought to Camelot reminded me so much of myself that I feel that, at least in spirit, are my children. It was my great pleasure and with great pride when I was able to walk when I was able to walk up the aisle to give the bride away when her daughter wed my best friend and for that I thank you, my contraction Queen.  
  
You taught us how to love and to be a family, for that I thank you. You gave me children, for that I thank you; and I want this to tell you Juley how much I love you and look foreword to your returning to my side, my contraction Queen.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley knew that the King had ben writing something but she did not know what he was writing. Though she understood that this separation was necessary but it had been difficult for her to hold up but this made it a little easier to know that the King loved her and counted on her return to Camelot. She had a difficult time fighting the tears, she missed her husband.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 99  
  
  
  
Aaron was glad to hear from Charley, especially when he was told to meet Charily and some Queen's guardsmen at the airport. He nervously waited for his cousin in the waiting room. He thought, "They're finally here." when he met them getting off the airplane. They greeted each other warmly. Aaron had transportation waiting so they went strait to Guenhumara Queen Juley's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 100  
  
  
  
Toni was in his hotel room when Manson stopped by. They knew each other from when Manson dated Toni's younger sister. They both had reason to want Joe dead but Manson made it clear that it was his job to prevent Toni from killing Guenhumara Queen Juley. Of corse Toni denied that it was his reason for coming to town. He claimed to have come to see his parents. They both knew that it was a lie. His parents refused to have anything to do with him since he turned bad. Manson in an effort to turn Toni away, told of the Queen's Guard that was around Guenhumara Queen Juley, before he left.  
  
When Aaron arrived with the Queen's Guard and Charley, Guenhumara Queen Juley and her household was having a barÄbÄq out back. The men were practicing their fighting skills while King Llenlleawg was working with the children that were old enough to, in teaching them the arts of combat. It was his practice to have a training session each evening just before twilight to avoid the heat but have enough light. With the guidance of the housekeeper, they joined the party. Manson and his partner were not far behind.  
  
There has been some documentation that Saint Samson A.K.A. Galahad was not an only child, he was the first born. As generations pass estates down through the ages there were a lot lost but also a lot kept like tapestries showing the likeness of the great ancestors that the general public are not so blessed to have the privilege of seeing. These guardsmen that accompanied Charily were such defendants. One descended from King Llenlleawg. He came with to find if Guenhumara Queen Juley was the reason for him not accompanying the King to the continent. He had to know if his family was under the shroud of disgrace or not. It took him just one glance to know that it was his ancestor, King Llenlleawg.  
  
His first reaction was to pay respects, then to find out why did he not go to the continent. Everything was explained to his satisfaction. A few other of Guenhumara Queen Juley's Queen's guardsmen were recognized from the likenesses that were handed down. There was no question that Guenhumara Queen Juley was exactly who she said she was. Not wanting an international incident, Manson told Charily and the Queen's guard about Toni. It was decided to move them immediately. Charily gave Guenhumara Queen Juley the official invitation to return to Britain. He explained about the Lebanese Christian Militia and how needed the aid of Guenhumara Queen Juley and her people to raise troops to fight off the invaders.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley remembered Lord Merlin's words about being needed in the Britain of her time. She accepted the invitation. She had to make some telephone calls like Brian and Dr. Jennings and this time she called and told her mother. Her mother knew that some day Guenhumara Queen Juley would have to return to Britain and was glad that this time they parted on good terms.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley was a bit surprised that arrangements were made so they could leave that night. The servants packed their belongings. Everything was paid for so there was no problem with debts so they were able to have a moving company ship their belongings over.  
  
While they were leaving, Toni made another try to fill the contract. The Queen's guards captured him and turned him over to Manson. By the time he got bailed out, Guenhumara Queen Juley and her people were on the airplane, flying to the United Kingdom of Great Britain.  
  
Manson called Toni's sister, with whom both men remained quite close to, and she agreed to call his lawyer who then passed the data on to Toni. Toni still had his call so he called his boss, which the police hoped that he would do. The police was able to trace the call.  
  
Toni reported to his boss what happened, so he was told to report to the home office.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 101  
  
  
  
It was hard enough to get Guenhumara Queen Juley's household onto airplane but now they hit some turbulence on their way. The people were almost panicking, This concerned Guenhumara Queen Juley and the modern Queen's Guardsmen. Panicking would do a lot more harm than any amount of turbulence.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley asked King Llenlleawg to tell a story so the people would calm down. He told the story of King Pryden ap King Pwyll. He made the story long and drawn out, he also integrated some songspell, he told of the enchanted mound and the spell of enchantment over King Pryderi's realm and how they lived for several years dealing with the hardships caused by the spell. He then told how the spell was broken and everything was back to normal.  
  
By the time that King Llenlleawg had finished, Guenhumara Queen Juley's household was in a deep sleep. He then settled down to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 102  
  
  
  
News that charily and certain members of the Queen's guard had made a nonscheduled flight to the U.S.A. leaked out. As the reporters gathered at the airport, they wondered who or what they went for. All that Charily could tell them was they were asking about classified data. He also told them that as soon as it was declassified, there would be a complete statement.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party were spirited through the airport and off, to go before the Queen.  
  
The Queen was waiting for them in the main hall at Buckingham when they arrived. When going before the Queen, Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party used the proper formation that the King insisted on.  
  
The Queen welcomed Guenhumara Queen Juley to modern Britain. Guenhumara Queen Juley thanked her for her generosity. Joshua, Guenhumara Queen Juley's three year old, tugged on his mother's skirt; then upon getting her attention, asked, "Are we going to be hostages?"  
  
"No, we are here to help this royal family to raise an army to defend Britain from invaders."  
  
"But Owen said that this was Saxon country, Daddy is away fighting the Saxons."  
  
"Owen, what have you been telling your brother?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley was very apologetic to the Queen, but she wanted to sternly discipline Owen until she noticed that the Queen found it all quite amusing. The Queen confided that Owain's antics were quite legendary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 103  
  
  
  
At the state prison, Joe had another appointment with Renolds. He was getting impatient about the contract. He wanted to find out why Guenhumara Queen Juley was not dead. Renolds wanted to speak with him because with the guardsmen, it would cost more for the contract. Joe made it a condition that the children were added to the contract for extra money. The agreement was made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 104  
  
  
  
Putting himself across like a tourist on vacation, Toni had no problem getting past the British customs. He then took the train to keep up appearances when going to London.  
  
Upon Toni's arrival in London, He got a room. The bell hop that helped him get his luggage up to his room, the television was turned on, Guenhumara Queen Juley was on, giving a speech in effort to inspire the young men of Britain to join the military. He asked the bell hop about it, and learned how to find Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 105  
  
  
  
What Toni saw in television was Guenhumara Queen Juley and her children, including Queen Cynthia and King Llenlleawg, and Dan and Mary, being guest to a royal banquet by the royal family.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley gave a speech that night. She made a light comment on how Britain was different from the last time she was there. She went on to tell the people that it was still good to be back on British soil. She talked of how there was again invaders threatening British shores. She continued and told how Britain needed troops to defend her lands. She added that if her husband, King Arthur, was there, he would lead the troops into battle. She stressed on how Britain's survival depended on the young men signing up for the military to defend Britain from the Lebanese Christian Militia. When she finished, she had a standing ovation.  
  
The duties that was given to Guenhumara Queen Juley was just as Lord Merlin told her that morning when he interviewed her, before making her a Guenhumara. Though she really didn't want it spoken of, she often wondered if anyone knew that she was one. The duties also made the separation between her and the King more bearable. The Queen sensed this from the start and even asked Guenhumara Queen Juley about it. Guenhumara Queen Juley confessed that it got rougher as time went by and her duties helped her get through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 106  
  
  
  
It wasn't long after that night that the Lebanese Christian Militia made their first offensive on the shores of Dover. The cliffs of Dover, historically has been the sight of many invasions; Julius Ceaser for one.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley and the Queen supervised at military headquarters while British troops fought back these invaders. That night, the invaders were surprised by the men of Camelot. The military had modernized them, as far as weaponry, but there had been a trade in strategic knowledge. The British troops are known even today to be among the best, but add the knowledge of the King's men plus the knowledge of the old ways that King Llenlleawg and a few others had, the Lebanese never had a chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 107  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley was concerned about Dan getting wounded, so when the Queen and the Prince of Wales was slated to visit with the wounded recovering at the hospital, Guenhumara Queen Juley and Queen Cynthia got permission to go with.  
  
The visit went quite well. They were even able to see that Dan was up and around and healing quite nicely. There were a lot of soldiers wanting to ask this and that about the King and Guenhumara Queen Juley answered their questions to the best of her abilities. She actually had fun. She did blush when asked why the King left a banquet or two to rest in the Queen's chambers. Guenhumara Queen Juley knew the story well. She tactfully explained that he was not being week but being a man who wanted to spend quality time with his wives after a time of separation from them. The soldiers understood quite well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 108  
  
  
  
The days passed quite quickly, Guenhumara Queen Juley got a break in her schedule, so she and a few others went shopping. It was good to get out and relax. The plan was to shop then meet at their favorite restaurant for lunch at noon. Toni had been stocking her for a while, but with her bodyguards close by, he never found a chance for a hit. One of the bodyguards recognized him to be one who was following. He approached Toni and asked for his identification papers.  
  
When examining Toni's papers he found some irregularities so he asked Toni to accompany him to Scotland Yard so they could straighten out the problem.  
  
The two men went as far as the car. Toni Killed the bodyguard with his knife, and put his body into the security car that they were approaching. A bobby noticed the odd activities and went to investigate. By the time that he got to the car, Toni had disappeared, so the officer just examined the body and found him dead. He called it in.  
  
As Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party left the store to go to their next destination, another of the bodyguards found the officer with his comrade's body. He inquired into what happened. They identified themselves and exchanged data on what they knew of the case.  
  
From across the street, Annie Bates was at her spot in an effort to try to pickup men. For all intents and purposes she was just considered a nuisance. She was a prostitute, but she saw everything. She didn't want to talk to the police at that time, she wanted to use what she saw at a later date to her best interest or to further her efforts in helping her people, The Lebanese Christian Militia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 109  
  
  
  
Troops were gathering at a secret Lebanese Christian Base, for another large scale offensive. The commanding officer was briefing the low ranking officers. They were planed to attack Britain again but further up the coast. The time for the new attack was soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 110  
  
  
  
Reginald Harris was the kind of man that the honest businessman considered as scum of the earth. He was a slumlord to the people that he rented apartments to, his factories were sweatshops. His holdings in the states, had been closed down by the building department, health department, labor bureau and even the Grand Jury investigated him incase he was involved in organized crime. He first met Guenhumara Queen Juley when he was having these legale problems; Brian was his lawyer. He tried to make a pass at Guenhumara Queen Juley which she refused, so he tried to get her fired.  
  
Much to Reginald's surprise, Brian called Immigration and set it up for, as soon as legally possible, for Reginald to be deported back to Britain with Scotland Yard notified that he was coming.  
  
The Yard didn't have any reason to arrest Reginold but felt that it would be a good idea to keep tabs on him.  
  
Upon his return to Britain, he resumed his campaign to eliminate nobility in Britain. He wanted to destroy it because that was the one thing that he could not buy, knighthood. Oh he tried but too many people knew that he was scum and he never really did anything to deserve being knighted..  
  
He saw that if the Lebanese Christian Militia took over, he could get richer and more powerful; so they formed an alliance. He finally got some members of Parliament to listen to his ideas and agree with him. He, along with his friends in parliament, got an appointment to see the Queen.  
  
He just had to check with the L.C.M. to be sure that the deal that he had with them was still good; which was why he called them and spoke with Mark, the leader.  
  
Mark was glad to hear from Reginold because they wanted more plastic explosives and he was their supplier. Reginald told Mark, again, that from the spoils, he wanted Buckingham Palace for his services.  
  
Mark made it clear, again, that the top command of the occupational forces was to get it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
w@ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ m ` S#F  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… #%m `•S"F"9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… £m?` SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m`  
  
SF9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S™F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… šm `…SƒF„9',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'Šmˆ`"S F£9],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…]_mU`WS@ FB 9",  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…"$m ` S:  
  
F  
  
9_  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…_  
  
a  
  
m  
  
`  
  
S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… æm ` S  
  
F  
  
9«,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…«¨m `®S›F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m¦`ªS F 9ý,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ý m` S§F¬9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m `ŽS F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m›` S F 9¦,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¦ªm `§S¬F 9,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…m `öS—F–9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ˜m`SF9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m`SF9',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…'Šm !` !Sk"Fm"9ú#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ú# #m&`&S&F&9 &,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… &&m&`&S&F '9 ',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… '˜(m)`)S)F)9 ),  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ))m  
  
)`)S)F)9),  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…)I*mK*`"*S *F ,9ý,,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ý, Äm Ä`R.ST.FV.9X.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…X.Z.m\.`^.S`.Fb.9d.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…d.f.mh.`j.Sl.Fn.9p.,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…p.r.mt.`v.S .F .9 .,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… . /m /` 0S0Fb19d1,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…d1˜1m2`ª4S 4F 59¦5,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¦5$8m,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…4; m =` =S F…98?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…8?:?m@`@SfAFpB9rB,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…rBGDmID`8ES:EF F9 F,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… F Fm F` FS FFSH9UH,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…UHWHmYH`[HS]HF_H9aH,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…aHcHmeH`gHSiHFkH9mH,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…mHoHm|H`~HS HF J9 J,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… JƒLm„L`®OS OFR9 R,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… RTmT`USUF,V9.V,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
….VAWmCW` WS WF W9ªW,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ªW Wm W` XS XF¦Z9ªZ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ªZ[m@[`B[SD[FF[9H[,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…H[U[mW[`Y[S \F \9:],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…:]]m^` ^S_F_9y_,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…y_{_m _` _S`F`9`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…``m"``"`S `F£`9?`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?` `ma`aSaFa9a,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…aama`aS bF b9 b,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… b­bmœb`?bSbF b9®b,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…®b bm b`ñbS bFæb9úb,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…úbŽbm'b` bSxcFzc9?d,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?d dm d` dS¥dF d9 d,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… d dm d` dS dFˆd9?d,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?dŒdmªe` eSAhFCh9Tj,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…TjVjmXj`ZjS\jF^j9`j,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…`jbjmdj`fjShjFjj9lj,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ljnjmpj`rjStjFvj9xj,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…xjzjm|j` jS jF j9hk,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…hkjkmfm`hmSjmFlm9nm,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…nmpmmrm`tmSvmFŸm9 m,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m mmxn`znS†pF‡p9‚p,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‚p‰pm¡p`‹pS¤pF p9q,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…qqm…r`ƒrS{sF}s9 t,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… t tm†u`‡uS{wF}w9w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…w wmŸw` wS wF w9 w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… w wm w` wS wF w9›w,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…›w wm w` xSýxF x9x,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…x xm§x`¬xS xF x9 x,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… xŽxm'x` xS xF x9 x,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… x xm x`áxS+{FÄ{9¤{,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¤{¢{mc|`e|S }F }9 ~,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ~~m\`^S+ FÄ 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9 ˜˜  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
……= / 2p @ ; ;Š ˜˜˜˜  
  
€?w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿ[pic]ÿÿè[pic]ÿÿê[pic]ÿÿì[pic]ÿÿî[pic]ÿÿð[pic] ÿÿò[pic]ÿÿô[pic]ÿÿö[pic]ÿÿø[pic]ÿÿú[pic]ÿÿü[pic]ÿÿü[pic]þ[pic]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?][?]ÿ ÿ  
  
[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿ[?]ÿÿÈÿÿÊÿÿÌÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿÒÿÿÔÿÿÖÿÿØÿÿÚÿÿÜÿÿÜÞÿÿàÿÿâÿÿîÿÿðÿÿSÿÿUÿÿK |ÿÿM |ÿÿ6 ÿÿ8 ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÍ  
  
ÿÿÏ  
  
ÿÿ0  
  
ÿÿ2  
  
ÿÿ2  
  
U  
  
ÿÿW  
  
ÿÿ¬  
  
ÿÿ®  
  
ÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ©ÿÿ«ÿÿ„ÿÿ†ÿÿÿÿ[?]ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿŸÿÿ¡ÿÿ˜ÿÿ˜šÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¦ÿÿ¨ÿÿªÿÿ¬ÿÿ®ÿÿ °ÿÿ²ÿÿ´ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¸ÿÿÄÿÿÄÆÿÿÈÿÿˆÿÿŠÿÿŒÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ–ÿÿ˜ÿÿšÿÿœÿÿžÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ®ÿÿ®°ÿÿ²ÿ ÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿéÿÿëÿÿíÿÿïÿÿñÿÿóÿÿõÿÿ÷ÿÿùÿÿûÿÿ |ÿÿ ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
õ-ÿÿ÷-ÿÿØÿÿÚÿÿw!ÿÿy!ÿÿ]"ÿÿ_"ÿÿ©#ÿÿ«#ÿÿó%ÿÿõ%ÿÿ÷%ÿÿù%ÿÿû%ÿÿý%ÿÿ &ÿÿ *=*ÿÿè*ÿÿê*ÿÿ¢,ÿÿ¤,ÿÿy-ÿÿ{- ÿÿD.ÿÿF.ÿÿH.ÿÿJ.ÿÿL.ÿÿN.ÿÿP.ÿÿR.ÿÿT.ÿÿV.ÿÿV.X.ÿÿZ.ÿÿ\.ÿÿ^.ÿÿ`.ÿÿb.ÿÿd.ÿÿf.ÿÿ r.ÿÿt.ÿÿv.ÿÿ°/ÿÿ²/ÿÿ¤0ÿÿ¦0ÿÿR1ÿÿT1ÿÿT1ï1ÿÿñ1ÿÿœ4ÿÿž4ÿÿ˜5ÿÿš5ÿÿ8ÿÿ8ÿÿ9ÿÿ9ÿÿ"; ÿÿ$;ÿÿ˜ÿÿ®=ÿÿ°=ÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿÐ(?ÿÿ*?ÿÿõ?ÿÿ÷?ÿÿVAÿÿ`BÿÿbBÿÿ7Dÿÿ9Dÿÿ(Eÿÿ*Eÿÿ®Fÿÿ °Fÿÿ²Fÿÿ¾FÿÿÀFÿÿÂFÿÿÂFCHÿÿEHÿÿGHÿÿIHÿÿKHÿÿMHÿÿOHÿÿQHÿÿSHÿÿUHÿÿWHÿÿYHÿÿ[Hÿÿ]H ÿÿ_HÿÿlHÿÿnHÿÿnHpHÿÿÈJÿÿÊJÿÿÒLÿÿÔLÿÿ›Oÿÿ?OÿÿoRÿÿqRÿÿóSÿÿõSÿÿUÿÿ  
  
UÿÿVÿÿ/Wÿÿ1Wÿÿ‰Wÿÿ‰W‹Wÿÿ?WÿÿšWÿÿœWÿÿžWÿÿÉXÿÿËXÿÿ˜ZÿÿšZÿÿ,[ÿÿ.[ÿÿ0[ÿÿ2[ÿÿ4[ÿÿ 6[ÿÿC[ÿÿE[ÿÿE[G[ÿÿ¼\ÿÿ¾\ÿÿ(]ÿÿ*]ÿÿõ]ÿÿ÷]ÿÿ_ÿÿ |_ÿÿg_ÿÿi_ÿÿ»_ÿÿ½_ÿÿð_ÿÿò_ÿÿ`ÿÿ[?]`ÿÿ[?]`â`ÿÿä`ÿÿæ`ÿÿè`ÿÿê`ÿÿì`ÿÿî`ÿÿð`ÿÿò`ÿ ÿô`ÿÿö`ÿÿaÿÿaÿÿ |aÿÿ‰bÿÿ‹bÿÿ?bÿÿ?b?bÿÿ'bÿÿ"bÿÿ•bÿÿ—bÿÿ™bÿÿ›bÿÿ?bÿÿŸbÿÿ¡bÿÿ£bÿÿ°bÿÿ²bÿÿ´bÿÿdc ÿÿfcÿÿµdÿÿµd·dÿÿ¹dÿÿ»dÿÿ½dÿÿ¿dÿÿÁdÿÿÃdÿÿÅdÿÿÇdÿÿÉdÿÿÖdÿÿØdÿÿÚdÿÿ˜eÿÿšeÿÿ- hÿÿ/hÿÿ/h@jÿÿBjÿÿDjÿÿFjÿÿHjÿÿJjÿÿLjÿÿNjÿÿPjÿÿRjÿÿTjÿÿVjÿÿXjÿÿZjÿÿ\jÿÿ^jÿÿ`jÿ ÿ`jbjÿÿdjÿÿfjÿÿsjÿÿujÿÿwjÿÿRkÿÿTkÿÿPmÿÿRmÿÿTmÿÿVmÿÿXmÿÿZmÿÿ\mÿÿ^mÿÿ`mÿÿ`mmmÿ ÿomÿÿqmÿÿbnÿÿdnÿÿÏpÿÿÑpÿÿÓpÿÿÕpÿÿ×pÿÿÙpÿÿÛpÿÿèpÿÿêpÿÿìpÿÿÊrÿÿÌrÿÿÌresÿÿgsÿÿ¿ tÿÿÁtÿÿÏuÿÿÑuÿÿewÿÿgwÿÿiwÿÿkwÿÿmwÿÿowÿÿqwÿÿswÿÿuwÿÿwwÿÿywÿÿyw{wÿÿ}wÿÿŠwÿÿŒwÿ ÿŽwÿÿ˜xÿÿšxÿÿœxÿÿžxÿÿ xÿÿ¢xÿÿ¤xÿÿ¦xÿÿ¨xÿÿªxÿÿ¬xÿÿ®xÿÿ®x°xÿÿ²xÿÿ´xÿÿ¶xÿÿÃxÿÿÅ xÿÿÇxÿÿ{ÿÿÙ{ÿÿÛ{ÿÿK|ÿÿM|ÿÿv}ÿÿx}ÿÿœ~ÿÿž~ÿÿž~DÿÿFÿÿ€ÿÿq€ÿÿs€ÿÿu€ÿÿw€ÿÿy€ÿÿ{€ÿ ÿ›€ÿÿŸ€ÿÿ£€ÿÿ§€ÿÿ¹€ÿÿ½€ÿÿÁ€ÿÿÁ€Å€ÿÿÉ€ÿÿÍ€ÿÿÛ€ÿÿß€ÿÿã€ÿÿç€ÿÿë€ÿÿï€ÿÿõ€ÿÿû€ÿÿÿ €ÿÿ?ÿÿ |?ÿÿ  
  
?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?#?ÿÿ'?ÿÿ+?ÿÿ/?ÿÿ3?ÿÿD?ÿÿH?ÿÿL?ÿÿP?ÿÿT?ÿÿX?ÿÿi?ÿÿm?ÿÿq?ÿÿu?ÿÿy?ÿÿ}? ÿÿ}???ÿÿ"?ÿÿ˜?ÿÿœ?ÿÿ ?ÿÿ¤?ÿÿ°?ÿÿµ?ÿÿº?ÿÿ½?ÿÿÁ?ÿÿÅ?ÿÿÉ?ÿÿÍ?ÿÿÑ?ÿÿÖ?ÿÿÙ?ÿÿÙ?Ý? ÿÿá?ÿÿê?ÿÿî?ÿÿò?ÿÿö?ÿÿú?ÿÿþ?ÿÿ ‚ÿÿ  
  
‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ- ‚ÿÿ"‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ?‚ÿÿC‚ÿÿG‚ÿÿK‚ÿÿ\‚ÿÿ`‚ÿÿd‚ÿÿh‚ÿÿl‚ÿÿp‚ÿÿ?‚ÿÿ…‚ÿÿ‰‚ÿÿ?‚ÿ ÿ'‚ÿÿ•‚ÿÿ•‚¦‚ÿÿª‚ÿÿ®‚ÿÿ²‚ÿÿ¶‚ÿÿº‚ÿÿË‚ÿÿÏ‚ÿÿÓ‚ÿÿ×‚ÿÿÛ‚ÿÿß‚ÿÿð‚ÿÿô‚ÿÿø‚ÿÿü‚ÿÿƒ ÿÿƒƒÿÿƒÿÿƒÿÿƒÿÿ ƒÿÿ$ƒÿÿ(ƒÿÿ7ƒÿÿ;ƒÿÿ?ƒÿÿCƒÿÿGƒÿÿKƒÿÿXƒÿÿ\ƒÿÿ`ƒÿÿdƒÿÿdƒhƒÿÿlƒÿÿxƒÿÿ|ƒÿÿ€ƒÿÿ„ƒÿ ÿˆƒÿÿŒƒÿÿ¢ƒÿÿ¦ƒÿÿªƒÿÿ®ƒÿÿ²ƒÿÿ¶ƒÿÿÊƒÿÿÎƒÿÿÒƒÿÿÒƒÖƒÿÿÚƒÿÿÞƒÿÿòƒÿÿöƒÿÿúƒÿÿþƒÿÿ[?] „ÿÿ„ÿÿ„ÿÿ- „ÿÿ"„ÿÿ&„ÿÿ*„ÿÿ.„ÿÿ6„ÿÿB„ÿÿB„F„ÿÿJ„ÿÿN„ÿÿR„ÿÿV„ÿÿm„ÿÿq„ÿÿu„ÿÿy„ÿÿ}„ÿÿ?„ÿÿ™„ÿ ÿ?„ÿÿ¡„ÿÿ¥„ÿÿ©„ÿÿ­„ÿÿ­„Å„ÿÿÉ„ÿÿÍ„ÿÿÑ„ÿÿÕ„ÿÿÙ„ÿÿñ„ÿÿõ„ÿÿù„ÿÿý„ÿÿ[pic]…ÿÿ…ÿÿ…ÿ ÿ!…ÿÿ%…ÿÿ)…ÿÿ-…ÿÿ- …1…ÿÿI…ÿÿM…ÿÿQ…ÿÿU…ÿÿY…ÿÿ]…ÿÿt…ÿÿx…ÿÿ|…ÿÿ€…ÿÿ„…ÿÿˆ…ÿÿ …ÿÿ¤…ÿÿ¨…ÿÿ¬…ÿÿ¬…°…ÿÿ´ …ÿÿÌ…ÿÿÐ…ÿÿÔ…ÿÿØ…ÿÿÜ…ÿÿà…ÿÿö…ÿÿú…ÿÿþ…ÿÿ[?]†ÿÿ†ÿÿ  
  
†ÿÿ"†ÿÿ&†ÿÿ*†ÿÿ*†.†ÿÿ2†ÿÿ6†ÿÿN†ÿÿR†ÿÿV†ÿÿZ†ÿÿ^†ÿÿb†ÿÿz†ÿÿ~†ÿÿ‚†ÿÿ††ÿÿŠ†ÿÿŽ†ÿ ÿ¦†ÿÿª†ÿÿª†®†ÿÿ²†ÿÿ¶†ÿÿº†ÿÿÒ†ÿÿÖ†ÿÿÚ†ÿÿÞ†ÿÿâ†ÿÿæ†ÿÿý†ÿÿ[pic]‡ÿÿ‡ÿÿ ‡ÿÿ  
  
‡ÿÿ‡ÿÿ%‡ÿÿ%‡)‡ÿÿ- ‡ÿÿ1‡ÿÿ5‡ÿÿ9‡ÿÿQ‡ÿÿU‡ÿÿY‡ÿÿ]‡ÿÿa‡ÿÿe‡ÿÿ}‡ÿÿ?‡ÿÿ…‡ÿÿ‰‡ÿÿ?‡ÿÿ'‡ÿÿ'‡©‡ÿÿ­‡ÿÿ±‡ÿ ÿµ‡ÿÿ¹‡ÿÿ½‡ÿÿÕ‡ÿÿÙ‡ÿÿÝ‡ÿÿá‡ÿÿå‡ÿÿé‡ÿÿþ‡ÿÿ[?]ˆÿÿˆÿÿ  
  
ˆÿÿ  
  
ˆÿÿ  
  
ˆˆÿÿ'ˆÿÿ+ˆÿÿ/ˆÿÿ3ˆÿÿ7ˆÿÿ;ˆÿÿQˆÿÿUˆÿÿYˆÿÿ]ˆÿÿaˆÿÿeˆÿÿxˆÿÿ|ˆÿÿ€ˆÿÿ„ˆÿÿ„ˆˆˆÿÿŒˆ ÿÿ ˆÿÿ¤ˆÿÿ¨ˆÿÿ¬ˆÿÿ°ˆÿÿ´ˆÿÿÌˆÿÿÐˆÿÿÔˆÿÿØˆÿÿÜˆÿÿàˆÿÿøˆÿÿüˆÿÿ‰ÿÿ‰‰ÿÿ‰ÿÿ  
  
‰ÿÿ$‰ÿÿ(‰ÿÿ,‰ÿÿ0‰ÿÿ4‰ÿÿ8‰ÿÿP‰ÿÿT‰ÿÿX‰ÿÿ\‰ÿÿ`‰ÿÿd‰ÿÿ|‰ÿÿ€‰ÿÿ€‰„‰ÿÿˆ‰ÿÿŒ‰ÿÿ?‰ÿ ÿ¨‰ÿÿ¬‰ÿÿ°‰ÿÿ´‰ÿÿ¸‰ÿÿ¼‰ÿÿÔ‰ÿÿØ‰ÿÿÜ‰ÿÿà‰ÿÿä‰ÿÿè‰ÿÿŠÿÿŠŠÿÿŠÿÿ  
  
ŠÿÿŠÿÿŠÿÿ,Šÿÿ0Šÿÿ4Šÿÿ8ŠÿÿŠÿÿ@ŠÿÿXŠÿÿ\Šÿÿ`ŠÿÿdŠÿÿhŠÿÿlŠÿÿlŠ„ŠÿÿˆŠÿÿŒŠÿÿ?Šÿÿ" Šÿÿ˜Šÿÿ°Šÿÿ´Šÿÿ¸Šÿÿ¼ŠÿÿÀŠÿÿÄŠÿÿÜŠÿÿàŠÿÿäŠÿÿèŠÿÿìŠÿÿìŠðŠÿÿ |‹ÿÿ  
  
‹ÿÿ‹ÿÿ 


	8. dragon part 9

1¾«¢|û9[pic]9[pic]:[pic];[pic];[pic];[pic]Ð[?]  
  
CHAPTER 111  
  
  
  
  
  
The Queen explained the problems that the royal family has had problems with Reginald for quite some time. He seemed to want to get rid of nobility in general for some reason. He had friends in Parliament for some years but it had just been recently that he has had allies in his cause.  
  
As Guenhumara Queen Juley listened, she thought that how Reginald's name was familiar, but she thought it was just a coincidence. Then Reginald and his friends entered to make their plea. She immediately recognized him. She sent a servant to call Brian for the files on Reginald.  
  
Reginald recognized Guenhumara Queen Juley from when she was working for Brian. He thought that she was pulling off a con so he felt that she would say nothing. So once the formalities were over with, he plead his case. As expected he wanted to eliminate nobility as cutting an unnecessary expense.  
  
The Queen firmly informed him that most of the noble men were in the military. Then he brought up the royal family. Guenhumara Queen Juley could no longer be silent; she brought up his legale problems in the states and went further to state what they were and that she in fact had a call pending to Brian right at that time on that matter.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley's honesty and frankness caught him off guard. His friends were totally unaware of his problems in the states. They apologized for their involvement in the affair and requested a copy of his files.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley was glad to be of service. Once the call came through she put Brian and Parliament so they could properly discipline Reginald for his misconduct.  
  
As the result of Reginald's try to eliminate nobility; the Queen, Guenhumara Queen Juley, the Prime minister, the Prince of Wales and his princess, Queen Cynthia and King Llenlleawg and a few members of the British security force; to see what could be done about his following.  
  
With the onslaught of the invading forces, the felt that it was not the time to rebel against or change the established order of the land. The Princess had been an advocate for the people for years. She was against anything that threatened their freedom of speech and thought.  
  
The Queen pointed out that the job of the royal family was not only to lead the people to victory, but in times of stress, hold the country together.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley submitted of using their resident Bard, King Llenlleawg, to squelch the move by teaching the old way.  
  
King Llenlleawg told them that he knew a story that might help. That would preserve the freedoms of the people but also without revealing any state secrets, give them something to think about at least long enough for the us to do what is needed to defend the land.  
  
The Prime minister remembered from his school days how the bards taught the people, carried the news, were diplomats, and entertained the people. He asked King Llenlleawg if he could also help get the land through those trying times.  
  
The Queen pointed out that it was the job of everyone in both royal families to encourage, help, and talk the people through this time of tribulation. The meeting adjourned in agreement.  
  
The Prime minister started setting up a news conference as soon as he got back to his office. It took very little effort to set up the press conference. All it took was for him to make a call to the news room and the reporters jumped at the chance. It was set up for that night. As soon as it was set with the press, he called the Queen and told her.  
  
It was frantic for the two royal families to be ready but they were and the conference went real well. First the Prime minister spoke, Touching on how the radio shows during world war two helped the land hold out in spite of what Hitler threw at them. He then introduced Guenhumara Queen Juley who introduced King Llenlleawg.  
  
Upon taking the floor, he told of Britain and the time of the Celts and how the Irish pirates and Saxons plagued her shores. He then spoke of the Romans, He spoke of how the land was devided until King Arthur united the land and of the twelve years of peace because the land was united. Then he spoke of how the people devided and fought among themselves and how the Ilse was overran by the Saxons. He told of how even the Saxons could not unite the people of the land. He told of the Normans and how they unified the land and how they were the last invader to succeed in taking the Isle of the mighty. He brought out how politicks was dividing the land again, and again a foreign power was at Britain's shores to invade and overthrow the land, and how important it was that in spite of their political beliefs, that the people come together as one land one people to again and drive these people from Britain's shores once and for all.  
  
After King Llenlleawg's story, the Queen gave her remarks, and told the press of the rally that Guenhumara Queen Juley was going to in Wales. She then reported on the battle with the LCM and the body count. The British lost very few, the LCM lost many. This created a standing ovation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 112  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party arrived at the rally early that day. This gave her a chance to look around. It had changed down through the years but she still recognized it as the location where Nivene, Lady of the Lake, had her private home. The stage was set up so the quiet lake would be at the speaker's back. This was done for better security.  
  
The Queen and her party arrived soon after. The Queen sensed that Guenhumara Queen Juley needed someone to talk with; so she went over to speak with Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley told her about it having been Nivene's private home. She told her of the experience that she had the first time she went there. They both laughed.  
  
When it came time for Guenhumara Queen Juley to give her speech, shared her knowledge of the aria which impressed the local people. She went on into her speech on how Britain needed her young men to defend her shores from invaders.  
  
Toni and the prostitute also attended the rally. Toni tried to disrupt the rally so he could get a shot at her. The prostitute watched. She didn't know what to make of him. What was he up to anyway? She decided to find out.  
  
All was distracted when Nivene started to rise up out of the lake, silently; holding Calvelcalch (Excalibur) up in the air so the first thing that came up was the sword. Once she had totally come to the surface, she walked toward Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
The disruption and the talk from the crowd made Guenhumara Queen Juley look. She didn't understand what was happening. She even asked the Queen, who also didn't know Everyone recognized the sword. Most people watched in awe.  
  
Nivene walked to Guenhumara Queen Juley and handed her the sword, and told her that it would be needed soon. She warned her against the treachery afoot then predicted that the treacherous one would die at the hand of the King due to the treachery. She then recognized that the King had a new son; then she returned to the Lake.  
  
The prostitute warned Toni to back off from Guenhumara Queen Juley for a while. When the crowd disbursed, She introduced him to Paul, a friend of hers, and got him to hire Paul to guide and drive him around. Paul promised to help Toni find a better time and place to kill Guenhumara Queen Juley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 113  
  
  
  
The incident that happened at Queen's Lake hit the news world wide. At the prison, Renolds watched the news story on television. He had his contact called and stopped the contract on Guenhumara Queen Juley. He realized that what Guenhumara Queen Juley was doing, was helping a lot of people and not just herself. She was helping the British government raise troops to fight the LCM. He respected her for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 114  
  
The Prince of wales accompanied Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party to the rally at Carlisle. At the close of the rally, the Prince, Guenhumara Queen Juley, Queen Cynthia, and King Llenlleawg were talking on how the aria had changed so much. The Prince told them that they probably thought that they were in old Carslile. They agreed to go and see the other location.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 115  
  
  
  
Andrew and Andira were eight year old twins. Like most eight year Olds, they were very explorative by nature. They were on a picnics with their mother at Hadrian's wall, at a place that was about five foot high and probably at one time had a gate to get to the other side without climbing. While their mother was busy setting up the meal, they played by the wall. In their play, they saw some strange trees looming over the wall. They found a way to climb and get over the wall.  
  
On the other side, there was an enchanted garden. In this garden were trees of all varieties real and not so real. The not so real meant that trees that defied nature. Like money trees, Pizza trees etc. These trees also had hidden traps like great pits leading to other realms of enchantment, mostly deadly. There also were the skeletons of others who tried and died by their own greed. The real trees were safe to go near, and they formed a path going through the garden.  
  
Like most realms of enchantment, this was a test in valor and lack of greed or of honesty. This garden assimilated life of sorts. Life has it's pitfalls of various corruptions. If one can avoid becoming corrupt, it is easier to make it through life, especially if that person was to lead his people in one way or other.  
  
Once the twins got into the garden, the wall vanished. They realized that the only way out was to follow the rail and see where or what it led to.  
  
Meanwhile their mother was getting frantic. She saw the second twin as he went over the wall and the garden disappeared from her sight.  
  
By following the path of real trees, it took some time to get through the garden, but they did it. Then it was more like a clearing with brush or bushes. They were disappointed to find that they really were not out of the garden, they were just in another part of it. They were actually looking for a way out when they found the King's crown. Once they had retrieved it, the garden disappeared. They found themselves back in the real world on the plowed ground that normally was north of the wall at that spot.  
  
By that time, their mother had the police there to help find them. As the twins walked back to the wall, the police officer and their mother met them, thanking God for their safe return. The twins turned the crown over to the police and could only think of how hungry they were. The police turned the crown over to the proper government authority.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 116  
  
  
  
When the Prince took Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party to Old Carlisle, it had changed through the years also; But it was still recognizable. Guenhumara Queen Juley showed the Prince where Camelot was and where the lake that the King took her on their honeymoon and was showing him a few other locations when the King's crown was brought to Guenhumara Queen Juley to see if it was in fact the King's crown. She had to wipe away the dirt but the inscription came through, that she had put in so many years before.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley cried. Thinking that she would never see her beloved husband again. The Prince was confused, because it was a known fact that Celtic Kings didn't wear crowns. Guenhumara Queen Juley explained how it came to pass that he had a crown. She showed the inscription to him who in turn read it.  
  
The crown was returned to the antiquities people and being concerned over Guenhumara Queen Juley's well being, made arrangements to take Guenhumara Queen Juley to Stone Hinge.  
  
They went in by helicopter. King Llenlleawg did the rites but instead of giving Guenhumara Queen Juley some time with the King, as planned, Queen Morgan came to them. She told them that the King slept so the way was closed. There was small talk like Queen Cynthia's pregnancy. She told them that she would come to Guenhumara Queen Juley when it was time and told King Llenlleawg to keep Guenhumara Queen Juley safe. She also told King Llenlleawg that his duty was now to save Britain in the modern times. Then she turned to the Prince and told him that she knew that he was next in line to be the King of Britain; but to remember the wisdom of the King and the experience the experience gained when having the king as friend and confidant. The Prince understood. She reminded Guenhumara Queen Juley that she was the Guenhumara Queen of the High King of Britain, King Arthur. She went on to tell her how she had to be strong in this time because the people of Britain needed her to be. She then left.  
  
The Prince knew enough of the old ways to wait until Queen Morgan had totally disappeared through the mist until the mist also was gone. He took Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 117  
  
  
  
Toni and Paul were in Toni's flat making plans for the next try on Guenhumara Queen Juley; when the call came though. Toni was upset when his boss told him that the contract was canceled. He thought that it was because it was taking him so long so he tried to ask for more time. When refused, he pretended to be on his way out the door. His boss knew that he was still going to make the hit, or at least try. Toni knew that he was on his own.  
  
After Toni hung up the telephone, he and Paul resumed their plans to take Buckingham Palace and kill Guenhumara Queen Juley. They talked about the supplies that they would need. The LCM's plan was to massacre both Royal families, they just had to figure out how to keep Toni in the dark about it until it was too late.  
  
As soon as Paul left Toni's flat, he went straight to the secret LCM head quarters, in London, and reported to his leader. Though he didn't realize it, they had Toni completely. It was decided that he would never know. When they hit the palace, he would just be another casualty.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 118  
  
  
  
Toni Knew that he would feel better if he checked over the palace before the hit. He decided to start by watching the changing of the guard. James Wilson and Richard MacHenery of Scotland Yard, recognized Toni as the disrupter at Queen's lake. They took Toni to the Yard for questioning.  
  
They talked about why Toni didn't like Guenhumara Queen Juley. They talked about how careful that the British security was, in checking her out including Joe. They talked of how Guenhumara Queen Juley had been doing a lot for Britain and how Britain had benefitted from her services. Toni was reassured that there was no scam, she was the real thing. They went on explaining that she was married to a high ranking nobleman which was what put her in the position that she was in.  
  
Toni was encouraged to go back to the states immediately. He told them that he had some business to take care of. After reassuring them that his business had nothing to do with Guenhumara Queen Juley, he was able to leave.  
  
Upon leaving the yard, he went to the first telephone booth and called his boss. He had to get a few things straitened out in his mind. They talked about the background of the contract which filled Toni in on the data. Toni made sure that Guenhumara Queen Juley was the real thing, and not just another con artist fleecing the people then decided on what to do.  
  
Toni went to the prostitute's flat under the guise of wanting sex. He laid her then killed her, making it look like some trick gone crazy. He then left to catch a plane home.  
  
Paul and a few other men of the LCM met him at the airport and prevented his departure. Toni had to report back to his boss. He understood that it was completely up to him to get out of this predicament.  
  
An emigration officer witnessed Toni's interception so he called the Yard and told Richard what happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 119  
  
  
  
It didn't take long before the body of the prostitute was found. Detective Bill Williams was called on the case. He recognized her as one of the LCM terrorists that the Yard was looking for. He got all the data that he needed to find out who killed her; then he returned to the Yard. He was acting more on instinct than fact but he felt that James and Richard should know about this. James and Richard agreed when he told them. He also told them that it was made to look like a psycho trick had done the killing, but he didn't feel that, that was the case. The evidence was too pat. Also it looked too much like the Queen's Guard killing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 120  
  
  
  
At the prison, Joe was infuriated when he learned that the contract had been canceled. He went before Renolds to find out why.  
  
Renolds was agitated with Joe. He had withheld the information that Guenhumara Queen Juley was now part of British Nobility. He confronted Joe on that point. Joe didn't feel that it made any difference. Renolds felt that he may be a crook, but he was not a traitor. He felt that once Britain fell, the states would be next; so anything that helped Britain, helped the states in the long run.  
  
Joe wanted his money back, which was impossible. Joe tried to attack Renolds but in trying to stop him, the bodyguard accidentally killed Joe. The Guard witnessed the whole incident had to be handled properly in spite of how anyone felt about Joe. Only Renolds knew that he had set Joe up for the kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 121  
  
  
  
Paul and his friends took Toni to the LCM headquarters and locked him up in the storage room. By this time, he knew that he was not getting out of this alive. He felt that if he went down, he would not go alone.  
  
He snooped through the boxes and found enough plastic explosives to flatten a city block and then some. After finding out all that he needed to know about what was in the room he went back to the explosives and made bombs so he could set the timers later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 122  
  
The tension in the land because of the LCM was bad. The Queen and the Prime Minister felt that it was time for another press conference. They approached Guenhumara Queen Juley about it and she thought it was good idea. To have a program just for the King.  
  
It wasn't easy for her to do without the King but she knew that what they had planned would help her, at least. She shared her thoughts with the Queen.  
  
The press conference was that night. Both royal families were there to answer questions. On a table off to the side but in plain view lain the King's sword and crown.  
  
The Prime Minister opened up with a speech of introduction and informing the press of that night's topic. Then the Queen gave a speech touching on the appearance of the Kin's sword and crown according to legend. She went on to say that all knew what the legends said about the King, but this was a marvelous time to learn about the King beyond the legends, the way that it really was, both as a King and as a man from the people that knew him. She then turned the floor over to the press.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 123  
  
  
  
Toni had just finished making the bombs and hidden them when Paul brought in a plate of food for Toni. He was informed that they were going on a raid later. He would be filled in during orientation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 124  
  
  
  
The people and troops throughout the land watched their televisions and listened to their radios throughout the land. There were men watching their radar screens and others standing sentry and others manning the big guns whiting for another attack and listening to their radios.  
  
There were questions about the King's Famous ring of truth, the King's diplomacy and other questions which Guenhumara Queen Juley and her family were glad to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 125  
  
  
  
Toni put the explosives under his shirt for later distribution, then called the guard and requested to go to the toilet. The guard took him to the toilet. Toni, tactfully and without detection, placed the bombs on his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 126  
  
  
  
The press conference was a great diversion from the stressful times. All enjoyed it tremendously. It also gave them a new hope. That was what the Queen had in mind, hope, because she knew that with renewed hope, the people would come out in forces to fight the LCM.  
  
Before the conference adjourned, they had talked about the hostages that the King hanged. One reporter expected Guenhumara Queen Juley to give the scoop on the "Guenevere" Queens. which ended up in a debate on what was barbaric and what was not.  
  
The Queen got word that the LCM were starting to make their move so the conference was adjourned. Back to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 127  
  
  
  
Toni and his guard was on their way back from the toilet when they were called for orientation. In orientation, Toni was given the details of the raid. Guenhumara Queen Juley's rally at morning of the Fairies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 128  
  
  
  
In the hall leaving the press conference, the Queen complimented Guenhumara Queen Juley on the way she had been holding up and helping. That meant a lot to Guenhumara Queen Juley. She may have been Guenhumara Queen Juley, wife to King Arthur, but deep inside she was Juley Davis, the little abused girl that only dreamed of serving the King.  
  
They separated for their rooms. A servant tried to prevent Guenhumara Queen Juley from entering her room because of a security breach. Guenhumara Queen Juley asked how it happened. Queen Morgan came into view. Guenhumara Queen Juley put the servant at ease by telling her that she knew the intruder and it was alright.  
  
When the servant left, she went to the security room. Security was trying to find out who the intruder was and why she was there.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley and Queen Morgan went into Guenhumara Queen Juley's room for privacy. Then Guenhumara Queen Juley told her that the King had told her all about her undercover activities and why. She went on and asked Queen Morgan what was happening.  
  
Queen Morgan had her sit down, then sat in front of her to talk eye to eye. She then explained about the promise that she made to Guenhumara Queen Ilo before her death. She explained that Guenhumara Queen Juley was made Guenhumara, so she could be protected by the church. Guenhumara Queen Juley tried to understand, Queen Morgan told her the events that led up to the battle of Camelon. She then helped Guenhumara Queen understand more fully why the King brought her back to the present. She then told her of Queen Anna Vortergurn's treachery and how Guenhumara Queen Elaine got her in the end for high treason.  
  
Queen Morgan went on to explain why her visit. She told Queen Morgan about the rally that Guenhumara Queen Juley was about to go to, and that the location was morning of the fairies which was where the King slept.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley asked if Queen Morgan was to attend. Queen Morgan told her that she could not; she had come to prepare her for his return. She went on to tell her that she was just by and checked the King; his wounds were nicely healed in his sleep but to have a physician check him over anyway.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley agreed to, then told her sisterÄinÄlaw that she was welcome in her home anytime.  
  
Queen Morgan thanked her then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 129  
  
  
  
While Toni and the terrorists left the LCM headquarters, Toni fell back to tie his shoe, then set the timer on the first bomb. When he arranged the bombs, he set the rest for when the first one went off, the others would follow, like a chain reaction.  
  
Toni then caught up with the others, and they went off to Morning of the Fairies. The police that were on duty in the aria saw Toni and the LCM men leave the building. He recognized Toni and called it in.  
  
As soon as James took the call, he and Richard went to check it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 130  
  
  
  
With the LCM on their way, the British troops mobilized so well that Hitler, if in the LCM's shoes, he would have nightmares. They were ready and waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 131  
  
James and Richard got to the LCM headquarters just in time to witness the bombs exploding.  
  
James went into the building looking for survivors but found none. Instead, he found the papers and plans identifying it as the LCM headquarters. He also found the plans documenting the raid that they were on. James and Richard had to get replacements to help with the cleanup while they went to investigate their findings.  
  
First they tried to stop Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party, but they had already left by helicopter. They inquired of the Queen and found that she was safely off to the royal bunker where Guenhumara Queen Juley planned to join her right after the rally.  
  
They arranged for a flight to take them to the rally and went. As an after thought, he requested for a check to find if Reginald had any connection with the LCM plot.  
  
When they landed, not far from the sight, there was a welcoming party of police officers with cars to take them to the rally. Also waiting for them was word from the Yard informing that they checked on Reginold and found that he was connected.  
  
The Yard Had Reginald picked up and were at that time incarcerating him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 132  
  
  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley had her whole family with her on the rally. It was felt it would be safer there for them. Guenhumara Queen Juley and her party recognized the location as Morning of the Fairies. Her speech was quite moving and inspiring to get , more recruits.  
  
The crowds were just leaving when they hit. There were guns fired. Some people killed. Toni grabbed AA as hostage.  
  
Deep in the mountain overlooking the rally, the room that for so long, housed the sleeping King. The echoes of AA calling for help and Guenhumara Queen Juley calling out his son's name, not knowing what to do, came through the corridors loud and clear, as if there was a sound system instead of acoustics. It awakened the King. He sensed the weight of the situation and got his hammer from the slab that he slept on and followed the halls to the source of the sound.  
  
The dilemma with Guenhumara Queen Juley and party verses the LCM, was still a statement except that the police were closing in cautiously hoping to avoid anyone getting hurt. AA was calling his mother then he saw his father leave the cave, in the mountain. AA was surprised and it showed when he said,"Dad!" which alerted his family. They allowed the King's passage who attacked Toni before there was a chance to injure AA who took the opportunity to get away from Toni. James and Richard Broke up the fight between Toni and the King before too much damage was done.  
  
Toni and the LCM terrorists were arrested and taken away. Richard asked the King for some identification papers. The King didn't have a clue what he meant.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley stepped in and explained that he wouldn't have any concept of paperwork. She then introduced her husband to the officer, which totally stunned him.  
  
The news reporters approached the King and asked for comments, like what he would tell the world. The King had no comment but to tell Guenhumara Queen Juley how he missed her and of his love for her.  
  
Guenhumara Queen Juley told him of her love for him and how she missed him. the baby's nurse brought the baby up to him so he could see his youngest son.  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
Other than the power of God and his grace, there is no grater or true power on earth than the power of love.  
  
  
  
Fnw@ m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… §m¬` S F9  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
emE`GS¢F 9  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
m' `) S F 9B  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…B  
  
D  
  
mT`VSC  
  
FE  
  
9  
  
,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
mj`lSF 9h,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…h m ` S F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9­,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…­œm?`S F®9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mñ` S F 9+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…+Äm `áS F 9z,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…zamc`eSgFN9P,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…P m ` S F¥9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m ` S F 9á,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…á m `†S‡F‚9‰,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‰¡m‹`¤S¢F 9ö,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ö—m`S  
  
F 9®,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…® m `ñS Fæ9ú,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ú m¯`«S¨F 9 ,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… ?m ` S™FL!9N!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…N!P!mR!`T!SV!FX!9Z!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Z!\!m^!``!Sb!Fd!9f!,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…f!h!mj!`w!Sy!F{!9b#,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…b#d#mE%`G%S &F &9#',  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…#'%'m '`ý'S )F§)9+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…++m+`!+S#+F%+92+,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…2+4+m6+`?ÄSAÄF~.9 .,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… .2/m4/`(3S*3F‚39‰3,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…‰3¡3m‹3`¤3S¢3F 394,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…44m4` 5S 5F  
  
797,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…7+8mÄ8`/8S18F89@8,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…@8B8mg9`i9SP;FR;95,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…57m =` =S[F]9Ä?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Ä?/?m ?` ?S ?F­?9œ?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…œ???m?` ?S®?F ?9§?,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…§?¬?mEB`GBSIBFKB9MB,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…MBOBmQB`SBSUBFWB9YB,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…YB[Bm]B`jBSlBFnB9 B,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… B•Bm D`ŸDSúEF E9¯E,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…¯E«Em¨E` ES EF?E9 E,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… E Em™E` FS FF G9æG,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…æGúGm G`¯GS«GF¨G9 G,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… G Gm?G`€GS?GF G9 G,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… G GmáH` HS|IF~I9)J,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…)J+JmL`LSLFL9!L,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…!L#Lm%L`'LS)LF+L9ÄL,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ÄL/Lm1L`3LS5LF7L99L,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…9L;Lm=L`?LSALFCL9EL,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…ELRLmTL`VLS!MF#M9%M,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…%M'Mm)M`+MSÄMF/M91M,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…1M3Mm5M`7MS9MF;M9=M,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…=M?MmAM`NMSPMFRM9lN,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…lNnNmO`OSOFO9O,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…O Om"O`$OS&OF(O9*O,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…*O,Om.O`;OS=OF?O9"P,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…"P$Pm&P`(PS*PF,P9.P,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
….P0Pm2P`4PS6PF8P9:P,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…:PPmP`@PSBPFOP9QP,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…QPSPmbQ`dQS]RF_R9 R,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… R Rm™R` RS RFšR9 R,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… R…RmƒR`‹RS¤RF¢R9?S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?S Sm S` SS¥SF S9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S Sm S` SS SFáS9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S Sm†S`‡SS‚SF"S9 S,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… S£SmTU`VUS VF V9"W,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…"W$Wm)X`+XS ZF Z9r[,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…r[t[m\` \S]F]9;],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…;]=]m?]`A]SC]FE]9G],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…G]I]mK]`M]SO]FQ]9S],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…S]U]mW]`Y]S[]F]]9_],  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…_]a]mc]`p]Sr]Ft]9s^,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…s^u^mF_`H_S _F _9 _,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… _ _m _` _S _F _9 _,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… _­_mœ_` _Sý_F _9R`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…R`T`mV``X`SZ`F\`9^`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…^```mb``d`Sf`Fh`9j`,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…j`l`mn``p`Sr`Ft`9 `,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… `Ÿ`m„``'`S1bF3b97c,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…7c9cm c`†cS dFád9)e,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
0 …  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…)e+emÄe`/eS1eF3e95e,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…5e7em9e`;eS=eF?e9Ae,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…AeCemEe`GeSIeFKe9Xe,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…XeZem\e`lfSnfF'f9Šf,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Šf hm h`kSkFœk9?k,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?kSlmUl` mS"mF¨m9 m,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… m mm?m`€mS¥mF m9 m,  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… mEnmFn`Gn˜˜  
  
…  
  
……= / 2 $'m €m˜˜˜˜  
  
€¢|w[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ•ÿÿ—ÿÿº[pic]ÿÿ¼[pic]ÿÿÙ[?]ÿÿÛ[?]ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿeÿÿEÿÿGÿÿóÿÿõÿÿõ  
  
ÿÿÿÿ' ÿÿ) ÿÿÁ ÿÿÃ ÿÿB  
  
ÿÿD  
  
ÿÿT  
  
ÿÿV  
  
ÿÿC  
  
ÿÿE  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿj  
  
ÿÿl  
  
ÿÿ¶ÿÿ¶¸ÿÿhÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ'ÿÿ"ÿÿ•ÿÿ—ÿÿ™ÿÿ›ÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿ¡ÿÿ£ÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿ§©ÿÿ«ÿÿ­ÿÿ¯ÿÿ¼ÿÿ¾ÿÿÀÿÿ )ÿÿ+ÿÿÛÿÿÝÿÿ‹ÿÿ?ÿÿxÿÿ_ÿÿaÿÿcÿÿceÿÿLÿÿNÿÿ›ÿÿ?ÿÿËÿÿÍÿÿÏÿÿÑÿÿÓÿÿÕÿÿ×ÿÿÙÿÿÛÿÿÝÿÿ ßÿÿáÿÿáãÿÿåÿÿçÿÿéÿÿëÿÿíÿÿïÿÿñÿÿóÿÿõÿÿ[?]-ÿÿ-ÿÿ- ÿÿ¥ÿÿ§ÿÿ©ÿÿ«ÿÿ«­ÿÿ¯ÿÿ±ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿ·ÿÿ¹ÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿ¿ÿÿÁÿÿÎÿÿÐÿÿF!ÿÿH!ÿÿJ!ÿÿL!ÿÿL!N!ÿÿ P!ÿÿR!ÿÿT!ÿÿV!ÿÿX!ÿÿZ!ÿÿ\!ÿÿ^!ÿÿ`!ÿÿb!ÿÿd!ÿÿq!ÿÿs!ÿÿu!ÿÿ\#ÿÿ^#ÿÿ^#?%ÿÿA%ÿÿ…& ÿÿ‡&ÿÿ'ÿÿ'ÿÿª'ÿÿ°)ÿÿ²)ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ*+ÿÿ,+ÿÿ,+.+ÿÿ7-ÿÿ9- ÿÿv.ÿÿx.ÿÿ*/ÿÿ,/ÿÿ 3ÿÿ"3ÿÿá3ÿÿã3ÿÿå3ÿÿç3ÿÿé3ÿÿë3ÿÿí3ÿÿú3ÿÿú3ü3ÿÿþ3ÿÿÀ5ÿÿÂ5ÿÿ7ÿÿ7ÿÿ#8ÿÿ%8ÿÿ'8ÿÿ) 8ÿÿ68ÿÿ88ÿÿ:8ÿÿ_9ÿÿa9ÿÿH;ÿÿ+ÿÿ+- ÿÿœ=ÿÿž=ÿÿQÿÿSÿÿ#?ÿÿ%?ÿÿ'?ÿÿ"?ÿÿ•?ÿÿ—?ÿÿ™?ÿÿ›?ÿÿ??ÿÿŸ?ÿÿ¡?ÿÿ®?ÿÿ®?°?ÿÿ²?ÿ ÿ;Bÿÿ=Bÿÿ?BÿÿABÿÿCBÿÿEBÿÿGBÿÿIBÿÿKBÿÿMBÿÿOBÿÿQBÿÿ^Bÿÿ`BÿÿbBÿÿbBäBÿÿæBÿÿuDÿÿw Dÿÿ«Eÿÿ­Eÿÿ¯Eÿÿ±Eÿÿ³EÿÿµEÿÿ·Eÿÿ¹EÿÿÆEÿÿÈEÿÿÊEÿÿ¢Fÿÿ¤Fÿÿ¤F§Gÿÿ©Gÿÿ«Gÿÿ­Gÿÿ¯Gÿ ÿ±Gÿÿ³GÿÿµGÿÿ·Gÿÿ¹Gÿÿ»Gÿÿ½GÿÿÊGÿÿÌGÿÿÑHÿÿÓHÿÿnIÿÿnIpIÿÿJÿÿJÿÿ  
  
Lÿÿ  
  
LÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿLÿÿ!Lÿÿ#Lÿÿ%Lÿÿ%L'Lÿÿ)Lÿÿ+Lÿÿ- Lÿÿ/Lÿÿ1Lÿÿ3Lÿÿ5Lÿÿ7LÿÿDLÿÿFLÿÿHLÿÿMÿÿMÿÿMÿÿMÿÿMMÿÿMÿÿ!Mÿÿ#Mÿÿ%Mÿÿ'Mÿÿ)Mÿÿ+M ÿÿ-Mÿÿ/Mÿÿ1Mÿÿ3Mÿÿ@MÿÿBMÿÿDMÿÿ^Nÿÿ`Nÿÿ`NOÿÿ  
  
Oÿÿ  
  
Oÿÿ  
  
OÿÿOÿÿOÿÿOÿÿOÿÿOÿÿOÿÿOÿÿ-Oÿÿ Oÿÿ-Oÿÿ/Oÿÿ1OÿÿPÿÿPPÿÿPÿÿPÿÿPÿÿ-Pÿÿ Pÿÿ"Pÿÿ$Pÿÿ&Pÿÿ(Pÿÿ*Pÿÿ,Pÿÿ.Pÿÿ0Pÿÿ2Pÿÿ?PÿÿAPÿÿAPCPÿÿRQÿÿTQÿÿMRÿÿORÿÿÂRÿÿÄRÿ ÿÆRÿÿÈRÿÿÊRÿÿÌRÿÿÎRÿÿÐRÿÿÒRÿÿßRÿÿáRÿÿãRÿÿãR¹Sÿÿ»Sÿÿ½Sÿÿ¿SÿÿÁSÿÿÃSÿÿÅSÿÿÇSÿÿÉ SÿÿËSÿÿÍSÿÿÏSÿÿÑSÿÿÓSÿÿÕSÿÿ×SÿÿäSÿÿäSæSÿÿèSÿÿBUÿÿDUÿÿ‰Vÿÿ‹VÿÿWÿÿWÿÿXÿÿXÿÿ…Zÿ ÿ‡Zÿÿ`[ÿÿb[ÿÿ•\ÿÿ—\ÿÿ[pic]]ÿÿ[pic]]]ÿÿ)]ÿÿ+]ÿÿ- ]ÿÿ/]ÿÿ1]ÿÿ3]ÿÿ5]ÿÿ7]ÿÿ9]ÿÿ;]ÿÿ=]ÿÿ?]ÿÿA]ÿÿC]ÿÿE]ÿÿG]ÿÿG]I]ÿÿK]ÿÿM]ÿÿO]ÿÿQ]ÿ ÿ^]ÿÿ`]ÿÿb]ÿÿa^ÿÿc^ÿÿ4_ÿÿ6_ÿÿ}_ÿÿ_ÿÿ?_ÿÿƒ_ÿÿ…_ÿÿ…_‡_ÿÿ‰_ÿÿ‹_ÿÿ?_ÿÿ?_ÿÿœ_ÿÿž_ ÿÿ _ÿÿ`ÿÿ@`ÿÿB`ÿÿD`ÿÿF`ÿÿH`ÿÿJ`ÿÿL`ÿÿN`ÿÿN`P`ÿÿR`ÿÿT`ÿÿV`ÿÿX`ÿÿZ`ÿÿ\`ÿÿ^`ÿÿ ``ÿÿm`ÿÿo`ÿÿÐ`ÿÿÒ`ÿÿbÿÿbÿÿ#cÿÿ%cÿÿ%cÏcÿÿÑcÿÿÉdÿÿËdÿÿeÿÿeÿÿeÿÿeÿÿeÿÿeÿÿ!eÿÿ#e ÿÿ%eÿÿ'eÿÿ)eÿÿ+eÿÿ-eÿÿ- e/eÿÿ1eÿÿ3eÿÿ5eÿÿ7eÿÿDeÿÿFeÿÿHeÿÿXfÿÿZfÿÿÒfÿÿÔfÿÿ¬hÿÿ®hÿÿíjÿÿïjÿÿ?kÿÿ?k'kÿÿ? lÿÿAlÿÿ  
  
mÿÿ  
  
mÿÿ«mÿÿ­mÿÿ¯mÿÿ±mÿÿ³mÿÿ½mÿÿ¿mÿÿÁmÿÿ1nÿÿ3nÿÿHnÿÿLnÿÿLnPnÿÿTnÿÿXnÿÿ\nÿÿjnÿÿmnÿ ÿqnÿÿunÿÿynÿÿ}nÿÿ?nÿÿ…nÿÿ'nÿÿ"nÿÿ˜nÿÿœnÿÿ nÿÿ n¤nÿÿ¨nÿÿ¬nÿÿ¼nÿÿ¿nÿÿÃnÿÿÇnÿÿË nÿÿÏnÿÿÓnÿÿØnÿÿÛnÿÿãnÿÿènÿÿìnÿÿïnÿÿónÿÿón÷nÿÿûnÿÿÿnÿÿoÿÿ |oÿÿ oÿÿoÿÿoÿÿ- oÿÿ"oÿÿoÿÿ?oÿÿCoÿÿGoÿÿKoÿÿKoOoÿÿ`oÿÿdoÿÿhoÿÿloÿÿpoÿÿtoÿÿ…oÿÿ‰oÿÿ?oÿ ÿ'oÿÿ•oÿÿ™oÿÿªoÿÿ®oÿÿ²oÿÿ¶oÿÿ¶oºoÿÿ¾oÿÿÏoÿÿÓoÿÿ×oÿÿÛoÿÿßoÿÿãoÿÿôoÿÿøoÿÿüoÿÿp ÿÿpÿÿpÿÿpÿÿpÿÿ!pÿÿ!p%pÿÿ)pÿÿ- pÿÿpÿÿBpÿÿFpÿÿJpÿÿNpÿÿRpÿÿcpÿÿgpÿÿkpÿÿopÿÿspÿÿwpÿÿˆpÿÿŒpÿÿŒp?pÿÿ"pÿÿ˜pÿÿœpÿ ÿ¥pÿÿ¬pÿÿ°pÿÿ´pÿÿ¸pÿÿ¼pÿÿÀpÿÿÑpÿÿÕpÿÿÙpÿÿÝpÿÿápÿÿåpÿÿåpöpÿÿúpÿÿþpÿÿ[?]qÿÿqÿÿ  
  
qÿÿqÿÿ!qÿÿ%qÿÿ)qÿÿ- qÿÿ1qÿÿIqÿÿMqÿÿQqÿÿUqÿÿYqÿÿYq]qÿÿuqÿÿyqÿÿ}qÿÿ?qÿÿ…qÿÿ‰qÿÿ¡qÿÿ¥qÿÿ©qÿÿ­qÿÿ±qÿ ÿµqÿÿÍqÿÿÑqÿÿÕqÿÿÙqÿÿÙqÝqÿÿáqÿÿøqÿÿüqÿÿrÿÿrÿÿrÿÿ  
  
rÿÿ!rÿÿ%rÿÿ)rÿÿ- rÿÿ1rÿÿ5rÿÿMrÿÿQrÿÿUrÿÿUrYrÿÿ]rÿÿarÿÿyrÿÿ}rÿÿ?rÿÿ…rÿÿ‰rÿÿ?rÿÿ¤rÿÿ¨rÿÿ¬rÿÿ°rÿ ÿ´rÿÿ¸rÿÿÇrÿÿÎrÿÿÎrÒrÿÿÖrÿÿÚrÿÿÞrÿÿârÿÿùrÿÿýrÿÿ[pic]sÿÿsÿÿ sÿÿ  
  
sÿÿ%sÿÿ)sÿÿ- sÿÿ1sÿÿ5sÿÿ9sÿÿ9sQsÿÿUsÿÿYsÿÿ]sÿÿasÿÿesÿÿ}sÿÿ?sÿÿ…sÿÿ‰sÿÿ?sÿÿ'sÿÿ©sÿÿ­sÿÿ±sÿ ÿµsÿÿ¹sÿÿ¹s½sÿÿÕsÿÿÙsÿÿÝsÿÿásÿÿåsÿÿésÿÿ[pic]tÿÿtÿÿ tÿÿ  
  
tÿÿtÿÿtÿÿ- tÿÿ1tÿÿ5tÿÿ9tÿÿ9t=tÿÿAtÿÿYtÿÿ]tÿÿatÿÿetÿÿitÿÿmtÿÿ…tÿÿ‰tÿÿ?tÿÿ'tÿÿ•tÿÿ™tÿÿ±tÿ ÿµtÿÿ¹tÿÿ¹t½tÿÿÁtÿÿÅtÿÿÝtÿÿátÿÿåtÿÿétÿÿítÿÿñtÿÿ uÿÿ  
  
uÿÿuÿÿuÿÿuÿÿuÿÿ5uÿÿ9uÿÿ9u=uÿÿAuÿÿEuÿÿIuÿÿ]uÿÿauÿÿeuÿÿiuÿÿmuÿÿquÿÿ‰uÿÿ?uÿÿ'uÿ ÿ•uÿÿ™uÿÿ?uÿÿµuÿÿµu¹uÿÿ½uÿÿÁuÿÿÅuÿÿÉuÿÿáuÿÿåuÿÿéuÿÿíuÿÿñuÿÿõuÿÿ  
  
vÿÿvÿÿvÿÿvÿÿvÿÿ!vÿÿ!v9vÿÿ=vÿÿAvÿÿEvÿÿIvÿÿMvÿÿevÿÿivÿÿmvÿÿqvÿÿuvÿÿyvÿÿ'vÿÿ•vÿ ÿ™vÿÿ?vÿÿ¡vÿÿ¡v¥vÿÿ¸vÿÿ¼vÿÿÀvÿÿÄvÿÿÈvÿÿÌvÿÿãvÿÿçvÿÿëvÿÿïvÿÿóvÿÿ÷vÿÿwÿÿ{ÿÿ- {ÿÿ1{ÿÿ5{ÿÿ;{ÿÿ?{ÿÿC{ÿÿ[{ÿÿ_{ÿÿc{ÿÿg{ÿÿk{ÿÿo{ÿÿ‡{ÿÿ‡{‹{ÿÿ?{ÿÿ"{ÿÿ—{ÿÿ›{ÿÿ³{ÿ ÿ·{ÿÿ»{ÿÿ¿{ÿÿÃ{ÿÿÇ{ÿÿß{ÿÿã{ÿÿç{ÿÿë{ÿÿï{ÿÿó{ÿÿó{ |ÿÿ  
  
|ÿÿ|ÿÿ|ÿÿ|ÿÿ|ÿÿ5|ÿÿ9|ÿÿ=|ÿÿA|ÿÿE|ÿÿI|ÿÿa|ÿÿe|ÿÿi|ÿÿm|ÿÿq|ÿÿq|u|ÿÿ…|ÿÿ‰|ÿÿ¡|ÿ ÿ¢|ÿÿ£|ÿÿà=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]"|€œ#|ÿÿÿÿ 


End file.
